Look After You
by mende5525
Summary: He’s a punk and she’s a prep. They have nothing in common, and no reason to be friends or even get along. But somewhere along the way they will need each other to look after and be looked after. Duncan/Courtney COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1: As If

A/N: I'm back! I said I was going to wait until Total Drama Action and I figure were already well into it and that it will still be awhile for us to actually watch the episodes on Courtney and Duncan here and America so I'm going to write one of those out of the island stories and do one of those school themes.

OK so basically they all go to school together and you can pretty much guess by now who doesn't always get along with each other but secretly want to be together.

He's a punk and she's a prep. They have nothing in common, and no reason to be friends or even get along. But somewhere along the way they will need each other to look after and be looked after.

So enjoy!

* * *

**Look After You**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 1: As If

_It's true that we don't know what we've got until we lose it, but it's also true that we don't know what we've been missing until it arrives._

_-Unknown_

It was just another school day and another day in Psychology class where the teacher had stepped out for a few minutes giving his students instructions to study for the upcoming test. Naturally almost no one listened to the teacher, and naturally there was one goody-goody who did everything the teacher said.

"So just remember a fixed ratio schedule is an intermittent schedule of reinforcement in which reinforcement occurs only after a fixed number of responses." Courtney looked over to Bridgette only to see her staring aimlessly at the ceiling. Courtney cleared her throat loudly to get her friends attention.

"Huh?" asked Bridgette finally coming back to reality.

Courtney sighed. Some days it was such a burden to be the smartest one in your class. People constantly ask for your advice, but seem incapable of taking it. "Bridgette are you even listening?" she asked her already knowing the answer.

Bridgette looked at her friend apologetically. "Sorry Court, I'm just thinking about this weekend. A lot of people are going down to the beach and I'm really hoping to catch some waves."

Courtney should've figured that Bridgette would have nothing but sports on her mind. Not that Bridgette wasn't an amazing athlete and an expert surfer, but physical talents can only get you so far. Courtney knew it was important to exercise the mind as much as the body.

"We really should focus on the test this Friday," said Courtney trying to get Bridgette back to studying. "I mean honestly this stuff isn't that hard."

"Yeah, for a geek," Courtney heard someone mutter behind her.

She ignored it and continued to talk to Bridgette. "You just need to better arrange your goals and put work before play."

"And be a total loser."

Courtney turned around to the one person she knew would dare tease her. The pierced up, green haired, loud mouth, punk and juvenile delinquent. "Excuse me Duncan but I think the gel in your mohawk is seeping into whatever's left of your brain."

Duncan looked up at the overachieving prep and smiled devilishly. It was about time she got to bitching and whining and he further antagonize her. It was part of their daily ritual. He insulted her, she insulted him, he'd tease her, she'd tease him, he'd spread rumors that she was working as a stripper, she'd kick him in the balls. They were very close.

"I think that pole is moving further up your butt," Duncan said looking her up and down.

Courtney sneered at him but decided to at least try to be civil. "I think some people are actually trying to study," she said as politely as possible.

"I think you mean _person_," said Duncan saying she was the only doing what the teacher asked them to do.

Courtney just smiled. She didn't mind if she was the only one. Better to be the only genius in a crowd of idiots than just another idiot. "Yes I'm the only person studying, that must be why I have the highest grade in the class," bragged Courtney proud of her accomplishments.

Duncan however wasn't impressed, he merely scoffed before replying, "And the tightest ass."

Courtney finally lost her cool. "I think **someone** deserves a good kick in their ass," she threatened.

It was Duncan's turn to get fired up. "I think **someone** is going to have me up in their face, and they are not going to like it!"

By now they were yelling at each other and everyone was watching. The event of Psychology class was to see who was going to cut out who's throat first, the punk or the prep.

"I'm not scared of you," said Courtney meaning it. She didn't care if he had been to juvenile hall or was the biggest bad-ass in the world. He was just an ass to her. "All you criminals are the same: weak and pathetic."

Duncan faked a humorous laugh before giving her a dangerous look. "We'll see how pathetic I really am when you're the one running scared."

"Bring it on asshole!"

Courtney's confidence drained as soon as the teacher entered the room. "Courtney! I will not tolerate cursing in my classroom young lady."

She tried to put on an innocent face. "He was threatening me!" she whined pointing at Duncan.

Duncan didn't even flinch. Instead he turned confidently to Mr. Grants with an even more convincing look of innocence on his face. "Mr. Grants I was just trying to study, when Courtney here, started talking to me and I politely asked her to let me study."

Courtney's mouth dropped. _'Are you kidding me?'_

"I think it would be better if she'd learn to better arrange her goals and put work before play."

**"WHAT!"**

Mr. Grants nodded his head and smiled approvingly at Duncan. "Fine idea Duncan, perhaps you can learn something from Duncan Courtney."

Courtney continued to sit there completely in shock. She looked at Duncan disbelievingly who only smiled smugly at her. "You hear that Courtney? Maybe you can learn something from me." He wriggled his eyebrows mischievously at her.

Courtney gave him a disgusted look before replying, "Drop dead."

_So many boys, so many reasons to be alone_

_-IDK_

"What is it with you two?" asked Bridgette trying to keep up with Courtney in the hallway.

"What do you mean?" snapped Courtney stomping towards her locker.

"You and Duncan, the two of you always seem ready to kill each other," explained Bridgette.

Courtney finally reached he locker and began to fiddle with the combination lock. "He's an immature poser who gets his kicks out of demeaning people."

Bridgette raised an eyebrow. "Yeah but he's only really like that with you, you know."

Courtney realized she messed up her code and started over again. "What are you talking about? He's mean to Harold all the time."

"Yeah but almost everyone teases Harold. What I'm saying is Duncan may come off as a little tough but he has decent friends and doesn't act like that towards other girls other than you."

"That's because other girls want to jump into bed with him," said Courtney in disgust. "The fact that I actually challenge him and stand up for myself and have respect for myself is why he doesn't like me." Courtney finally got her combination correct but the lock wouldn't unlock.

"Maybe it's not that he doesn't like you, maybe you just confuse him because you do react differently to him than other girls and that's what bothers him." Bridgette cringed as Courtney began banging on her locker with her fist. For being a girl Courtney was a lot stronger than she looked, just ask the dents on her locker.

Courtney continued to beat on her locker until Bridgette pushed her aside to unlock her locker for her. "Whatever his problem is it's making me want to murder him more and more every day."

Bridgette opened Courtney's locker and moved to let her get her things. "Maybe you two aren't so different. He's really good friends with Geoff," said Bridgette referring to her boyfriend. "Maybe you two could be friends."

Courtney made a face at Bridgette. "Duncan and me? As if."

_If you never wanted to kill your mate, you've never been in love_

_-Chris rock_

"You like her."

Duncan snorted at Geoff's comment. "She's a princess man, a prep, she's on the other side of the world."

"Then why are you always fighting with her?" asked Geoff sitting on the school bench while Duncan leaned against a tree.

Duncan shrugged and pulled out his lighter and a cigarette. "I like a good fight and with her I know I can always get a challenge." He stuck the cigarette in his mouth a brought the flame from his lighter to it.

"Is that why you like her? You like a challenge?"

Duncan inhaled deeply before rolling his eyes. "I said I liked fighting with her I never said I liked her liked her."

Geoff rolled his eyes. "Oh sorry I forgot you like chicks like Heather."

Duncan scoffed and gave Geoff a nasty look. "I hate chicks like Heather. Sure they have the sex appeal, but I'm not willing to get involved with a bitch."

Geoff chuckled before replying, "What about Gwen? You two get along really well."

Duncan shrugged. "I like Gwen but only as a friend, she's cool but we have too much in common, at best I see her like a sister. Besides she's in love with Trent and Trent's a pretty decent guy. He'd be a good boyfriend for her."

Geoff sighed. "So what are you saying dude? You like no one right now?"

Duncan suddenly thought of Courtney, though he had no idea why. "I'm not saying I don't like any one right now, I'm just…not sure."

Geoff's face suddenly lit up. "Not sure? Hold on you never said you didn't like Courtney you just listed reasons why you shouldn't like her, which means you totally do like her, you just don't want to admit it!"

Duncan stopped mid-hale and thought about the possibility for a split second before blocking out the idea all together. "What are you some kind of love couch? Stop worrying about my love life and worry about yours. Courtney is friends with Bridgette and for all you know Courtney could be saying all kinds of bad things about you just because you're friends with me."

Geoff shook his head. "Nah dude, Bridgette says Courtney's cool she just tends to be abrasive, whatevert that means. The only bad things Courtney really says about anyone is you man."

Duncan looked at Geoff completely surprised. "Really? She talks about me outside of class?"

Geoff didn't seem to understand what the big deal was. "You talk about her outside of class."

Duncan realized he was right. "You brought her up first," accused Duncan trying to take the attention away from himself.

"Yeah, but you brought her up yesterday and the day before that and so on."

_'Do I really talk about her that much?'_ He didn't think so, but obviously he was wrong if Geoff was saying he did. He was still a little shocked to hear Courtney talked about him. He didn't know he got under her skin that bad. It was kind of cool he could piss her off that much considering she tended to have the same effect on him.

"Look man say whatever you want, but I think you two could possibly have something in the future," said Geoff.

Stop fighting with princess, acting like an ass, and getting her mad to start a real, serious, and mature relationship with her?

Duncan scoffed before taking another drag and replying, "Courtney and me? As if."

_It is easier to resist at the beginning than at the end_

_-Leonardo da Vinci_

_

* * *

Review and be kind!_


	2. Chapter 2: A Favor

A/N: You guys freaking rock. All the reviews I read just boosted me up to get started on the next chapter as soon as possible. I just had my graduation party last night and…well let's just say some crazy things happened! Anyway Thank you everyone!

* * *

Chapter 2: A Favor

_Men are like parking spots, the good ones are taken and the free ones are handicapped_

_-Unknown_

She felt her head jerk forward and her eyes snapped open, she was dead tired. She had been up all last night trying to get her project for Science class done and of course she had to get into another fight with her mom about school.

Apparently Courtney's A+ in Math had lowered to a B. She endured a five hour lecture on how coming up second best was unacceptable and how life required you to be on top of your game and yadda, yadda, yadda. Courtney had heard it all a million times before and didn't need to be told what she already knew, she just wished she could catch a break every now and then.

"Hey princess what chapter are we suppose to be studying?" asked Duncan poking her sharply in the shoulder.

She growled slightly under her breath._ 'He honestly doesn't know?'_ Courtney began to wonder how stupid he really was.

"It's the same chapter we've been studying for the past two weeks idiot," replied Courtney grumpily.

Duncan quirked an eyebrow and clicked his tongue piercing against his teeth. "What's up with you? Wake up on the bitchy side of the bed this morning?"

Courtney glared at him. "It just so happens yes I did wake up in a bad mood this morning since I didn't get much sleep, so please Duncan just give me a break today," she begged him desperately. She really wasn't in the mood for one of their round abouts today.

Duncan didn't fail to notice the plea and found it a little strange. Usually she got mad at him but she rarely got upset by him. "You really slept so bad you're not even willing to fight with me? Gee you must've had a bad night."

Courtney sighed. "You have no idea," she whispered.

"What?" asked Duncan not catching what she said.

She shook her head. "Nothing. Anyway it's chapter 8 in case you were still wondering." She started packing her things up in her bag since the bell was about to ring and noticed Duncan was staring at her. If he was trying to not annoy her he was doing a poor job.

"What are you looking at?" she asked drearily.

Duncan was looking at the bags under her dark coal eyes, the uncombed parts of her soft brown hair, and the way her soft pink mouth was turned into an almost permanent frown. Even when she seemed at her lowest she was still hot as hell. Duncan was after all a guy and couldn't help but admit that, but it did make him pity her for feeling so crappy about life when she had plenty going on for her. He knew Courtney had no free classes, a lot of AP classes and tons of after school activities and clubs. He didn't see how a person could stand doing all that at once and not crack at some point.

"Why do you tire yourself out so much?" asked Duncan seriously. "I know you don't like to have fun but you don't need to work yourself to death."

Courtney couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was he actually lecturing her? She looked at him and scoffed.

"I do too like to have fun, and just because I don't like to be lazy doesn't mean I work myself to death." Courtney swung her backpack on her back swiftly. "I anything is driving me to the point of death it's you and your stupid questions." The bell finally rang and Courtney marched out of class before Duncan could say anything else.

He sat in his seat half smiling. Oh yeah she was going to crack, and he was interested to see what that was going to be like.

_If I am kerosene, then you're a spark just begging to ignite_

_-Cauterize "Closer_

Courtney sighed as she settled in her bed. She couldn't believe the day was finally over, it had been too damn long.

Not to mention stupid Duncan had the nerve to-no she wasn't going to think about it. Courtney closed her eyes and started to drift away.

She was quickly awakened by her dog barking. "Duncan shut up!" figures that damn dog had to be named after someone she detested, but that was all before she met him, no point in getting peeved about it now.

The golden Labrador kept going till she couldn't take it anymore. She threw her covers off and went to get the bark collar. She made her way to the backyard where her dog continued to bark at the night sky. "Duncan don't make me punish you, you bad boy."

"Well princess I didn't know you did kinky."

Courtney jumped and spun around to see _the_ Duncan standing in front of her gate smiling devilishly at her in a big leather coat. "What the hell are you doing here?" she demanded.

Duncan shrugged a shoulder and coolly replied, "Just walking around, thinking about breaking a few laws."

"Does that include stalking young girls and creeping around where they live?" asked Courtney still spooked by the fact he was in front of her house.

"Don't flatter yourself sweetheart, I really was just walking when that dog of yours went all ballistic and stared barking at me."

Courtney grabbed her dogs collar and started putting on the bark collar. "He has a good sense of judgment then."

"So you named your dog after me than huh?" asked Duncan smugly.

Courtney turned to roll her eyes at him. "I named my dog Duncan way before I met you."

Duncan snorted before and looked her up and down. "By the way nice outfit."

Courtney couldn't stop herself from blushing when she realized she in a pair of short shorts and a loose tang top. Usually she wore something baggy and comfy to bed, but figures she had to be wearing this when Duncan happened to be there.

She had been so busy being embarrassed that her dog tore away from her and stared running around the yard. Courtney groaned and rubbed her temples while Duncan chuckled. "You shouldn't be putting that thing on him anyway, animal cruelty."

"I bet you would be an expert in that," she insulted already giving up and walking back inside.

"Hey where you going? I was actually starting to enjoy our conversation for once princess." He actually just enjoyed looking at her but no need to let her know that.

Courtney turned around and placed her hands on her hips. "Don't call me princess, I'm not one of your girlfriends, and I'm going to bed because I have school in the morning as opposed to some people who go in the afternoon."

Duncan nodded already knowing she was talking about him since he either skipped class or just never bothered showing up. "But it's only 9:00, why don't you come with me to this party I'm heading to. You don't even need to get ready, just wear that," he said smirking.

Courtney stopped her foot frustrated. "I'm not going to a party at this time of night with _you_. I have more important things to do."

Duncan scoffed and prepared to walk away. "We always have more important things to do but that doesn't mean we shouldn't enjoy our lives." He started walking when Courtney suddenly walked back towards him looking pissed as hell.

"Where do you get off telling me I don't enjoy my life?" Courtney yelled leaning over her fence to get closer to him. "You don't know anything about me!"

Duncan walked closer to her until their foreheads were barely touching. "You think I don't know you. You're practically my opposite. You overwork, you're bossy, you're a goody-two shoes, you're a tight ass, and on top of that you actually go to bed early!"

Courtney continued to stare at him before she stared laughing bitterly. "I can't believe Bridgette actually suggested that we could ever be friends."

Duncan looked at her a little surprised. "Funny because Geoff actually suggested the same thing."

Courtney shook her head. "Why anyone would want to be friends with you is beyond me."

"Maybe because I'm smart, good looking, fun to party with," listed off Duncan.

"Juvenile, egotistical, narcissistic, rude, oh yeah who wouldn't love that." Courtney had had enough and started walking away when she realized something. "Why do you do this to me? Why do you need to negate everything I say or do?" she asked truly wanting to know. What was it about her that Duncan felt the need to poke and annoy.

Duncan wasn't prepared for that question and rustled his feet uncomfortably. "You may not believe me princess but I'm actually doing you a favor."

He was right she didn't believe him. "A favor?" she asked in a disbelieving voice.

He nodded. " Like I said you need to loosen up. I can tell, especially today, that you need to let loose. Really think about it and you'll see I'm right…as always." With that said Duncan finally walked away leaving Courtney there speechless. She couldn't believe what had just happened. He was trying to influence her decisions. What kind of friend was that?

Her dog started barking again. "Duncan shut up!"

She went inside and threw her body in bed. She was annoyed as always by him and more annoyed by what he said. _"Really think about it and you'll see I'm right…as always." _

She huffed out a breath of air and threw the covers over her head hoping she wouldn't dream about him tonight.

_If love is the answer, could you please rephrase the question_

_-Lily Tomlin_

He couldn't say he felt good about himself, he felt great about himself! He couldn't believe how close he had been to her today and how he got to see her in that cute little outfit. If anything he was happy that dog started barking at him. He left her there dumbfounded and for some reason that just really made his day.

The party didn't even compare to how good he felt after running into Courtney. Sure he was a bit of an ass to her, but like he said, he was doing her a favor.

He finally made it home smelling slightly of alcohol. He hoped his mom wouldn't wake up. His parents came from a long line of police officers which made breaking the law all the more fun and dangerous but a bitch to deal with when they did find out.

He made his way to his bed and closed his eyes hoping to dream about Courtney tonight. Especially in that outfit!

"_You are one evil cunning woman! And it's a massive turn on." _

_-House M.D_

_

* * *

  
_

A/N: I actually did just get a dog and named him Duncan and thought it'd be funny to add him in my story, and believe me he does bark a lot! Anyway the reason I titled my story will soon be coming up in the next few chapters and Courtney and Duncan will be more and more closer than they would've liked, I'll even give a little flashback on when they first met and why they fight as much as they do now. So review and stay tuned.


	3. Chapter 3: Rumors

A/N: My sister just left for job core this morning and I'm going to miss her terribly. But I will continue to write until the pain in my haert ceases to ache. (Gee dramatic)

Chapter 3: Rumors

"_People like to talk about people. Makes us feel superior. Makes us feel in control. And sometimes, for some people, knowing some things makes them care"_

_-House M.D_

Courtney glanced at the desk behind her and saw no Duncan in sight. She wasn't all that surprised, he had after all said he was going to a party last night so he was probably nursing a hangover. She didn't know why but for whatever reason she kept replaying last night over and over in her head like a bad movie. She truly wanted to shut it out but lately she had been so stressed out that the bad advice he'd given her was almost tempting. But what would people say and think of her if she was to suddenly lose control and hanging out with people like Duncan?

She mentally kicked herself and got back to work. Class went smoothly and lunch was about to start and Courtney was headed towards the cafeteria when someone suddenly called her name. "Courtney wait up!"

Courtney turned around to see Heather and Lindsey walking towards her. Courtney resisted the urge to groan out loud. Heather was no doubt a manipulative person who only had friends like Lindsey because they were too stupid to realize just how two-faced she was.

Everyone had witnessed first hand how mean Heather really was when she published pages of Gwen's diary in the school newspaper. Whatever Heather had to say to Courtney she was not looking forward to.

"Hey girl, I heard Duncan paid you a little visit at your house last night," said Heather in a suspicious voice.

She was going to kill him! Of course he'd go and tell everyone that, he was such a child. "He was just going to some party and he happened to pass by my house, it was all coincidental."

Heather nodded. "Of course, men always over exaggerate their stories, right Lindsey?" asked Heather to her blonde, blue-eyed friend.

"Totally," agreed the beautiful but clueless girl.

Courtney didn't understand where this conversation was going until Heather spoke again. "Well Duncan also mentioned that you might be feeling a little stressed and I just wanted you to know that if you ever need a hook up I'm here for you."

Courtney should've guessed. Heather was a good supplier of things to kill your brain cells. It added to her popularity on top of being a rich bitch. "Um…no thanks Heather I'd rather keep myself clean."

Heather looked at her impressively. "Good idea girl, still the offer stands." With that said Heather waved a little good-bye and so did Lindsey following faithfully behind.

Courtney shook her head disbelievingly and tried to shut the conversation out of her mind, she already had enough to think about and enough to feel regarding Duncan.

_If you hate a person, you hate something in him that is a part of yourself. What isn't part of ourselves doesn't disturb us._

_-Hermann Hesse_

"I just saw Heather and Courtney talking in the hallway," Gwen said to Duncan who was still laying on the grass on the school grounds and rubbing his head.

"Yeah, so?" asked Duncan squinting as the wind shifted the shade from the leaves in the tree causing the sun to shine in his eyes.

Gwen leaned up against the tree and looked at him strangely. "So? I thought you had a big thing for her."

Duncan opened one eye to look at his goth friend. "Who said that?"

"Only everyone in the entire school. C'mon man you're like the school's number one bad boy while she's the class president. Not to mention you guys are have been fighting since the day you met. What's up with that?"

Ah the first day they met. Duncan remembered it well.

**3 and a half years ago…**

**Freshman year**

_High school was a big deal. It was when the work you did really mattered, it was when you discovered who you were, it was when you became an adult. For Courtney Lawrence it was the years meant to prove yourself and she wasn't about to let herself down._

_She looked over her schedule and started heading towards the room. She was 20 minutes early before school even began but she wanted to get the location of her classes memorized so she wouldn't show up late for any of them. _

_She turned sharply around the corner only to collide with someone thus knocking her down. She had reached out to maintain her balance only to end up dragging the person she collided with down on top of her. _

_Her eyes shot open to a green Mohawk, pierced up, skull wearing, punk boy. "Well helloooo," said the boy not bothering to move._

_She blushed embarrassed. "Um…sorry that was my fault," she said trying to push him off._

"_Well lucky me. Guess this means me and you will be getting a lot closer from now on." _

_Courtney looked at him weird. "I don't think you're my type," she said trying not sound rude._

_The young man lowered his face closer to hers. "I'm everyone's type." _

"_Ewe, get off of me you pervert," said Courtney pushing him off. "You should be heading off to class before you get in trouble."_

_Duncan now looked at the casually dressed brown haired girl questioningly. She was no doubt beautiful but her attitude was seriously creasing him. "What are you talking about? It's the first day of school and class hasn't even started, I'm going to go spray paint the gym walls," said Duncan taking out a can of spray paint from his baggy pants. _

_Courtney looked at him in horror. "Are you crazy? You'll get in trouble."_

"_Trouble's my middle name sweetheart," he said winking at her. _

"_You do that and I'll have no choice but tell school security," she threatened. _

_Duncan looked at her surprised. "Are you serious.?"_

_She nodded. "I can't have you breaking school rules!" _

_Duncan scoffed at her. Figures she was a preppy, by the book girl. "Stop acting like such a princess and cause a little disorder."_

"_Stop acting like such a criminal and do what you're told!"_

"_You can't tell me what to do princess."_

"_Don't call me princess you ogre."_

"_Ogre? Is that the best you've got, I've been called worst"_

**-Present-**

Pretty much from that day on they had been at war with each other. He continued calling her princess just to bug her and she continued to try and boss him around. They did nothing but quip and snipe at each other over the years but never got close or personal. Over time she became the school's good girl and honor student. He got sent to juvenile hall and held the record for most detentions.

"We just don't along that great, what can I say/" said Duncan to Gwen.

Gwen rolled her eyes. "I think there's something more than the two of you let on or let happen. There's no way two people can fight that much and not have a good reason."

"I have plenty of good reasons, it's fun, it's funny, and she's easy to annoy," said Duncan proudly.

"Ever stop to think you enjoy it for other reasons?" Gwen pressed on.

"Ever stop to think that maybe you and Trent should go out on a date already?"

Gwen blushed. It was no secret that she and Trent liked each other. That rumor was more evident then Courtney and Duncan supposedly liking each other. "Look man all I'm saying is to beware of Heather talking to Courtney. Who knows how bad that could turn out. I barely even knew the witch for half a day and she printed my diary in the school paper."

Gwen cringed remembering that was how people first figured out she liked Trent.

Duncan sat up and stretched. Heather hanging out with Courtney defiantly wasn't a good idea. He didn't like Heather one bit and suddenly felt the need to make sure princess stayed away from her. He got to his feet and started walking inside the school.

"Where are you going?" asked Gwen.

"To class," he lied.

"Uh-huh, tell Courtney I said hi," Gwen replied smiling at him.

_It is not necessary to understand things in order to argue about them_

_-Pierre Beaumarchais _

Sure enough she was just staying behind while everyone else left for home. Miss C.I.T was headed to god only knew what after school club and didn't even notice Duncan approach her.

"What's up princess?"

Courtney jumped and dropped her books in her hand. She glared at Duncan who just smiled innocently at her. She bent down to pick up her things. "What do you want?" she asked aggravated to run into him once again!

He knelt down to help her pick up her things. "Word on the street is you were talking to Heather."

Courtney paused to look at him. "Yeah so what? Word on the street is you told everyone you visited me last night," said Courtney in disapproval.

Duncan honestly couldn't remember much of last night but he wouldn't be surprised if he had bragged to everyone that he had seen her last night. "Everyone seems to think we like each other," he added handing her a book.

She snatched it away from him and stood to better readjust herself ignoring the comment. "Either way I still don't see why it's a big deal if I talked to Heather or not."

"Because Heather is bad news," said Duncan helping her move her books more comfortably in her arms.

Courtney felt a weird rush of electricity shoot though her as Duncan brushed her arms. She pulled away from him defensively. "It takes one to know one," said Courtney walking away.

"All I'm saying is be careful of who you hang around with," Duncan called after her.

"Maybe you should give that advice to Gwen and Geoff ," said Courtney smirking snobbishly at him.

Duncan grinned. The way she pushed him away made him crazy about her in the weirdest way possible. He soon realized this was the same hallway they had first met, talk about a great way to meet someone and a bad first impression. He stood there looking at it stupidly. No wonder people spread rumors about them.

_Desire even in its wildest tantrums, can neither persuade me it is love nor stop me from wishing it were. _

_-W.H. Auden_

_A/N: So Heather has her sights set on a stressed out and vulnerable Courtney and Duncan is trying to warn her. Will Courtney take the warning? Stay tuned. _


	4. Chapter 4: Release

A/N: Ever have so many things to do that you don't know what to do first until you just end up driving yourself crazy and then just end up being bored because you didn't know what to do? Did that make any sense? Anyway while writing this I'm also watching House reading in between books and watching videos on you tube, so sorry if this chapter gets choppy or has errors.

* * *

Chapter 4: Release

_It's not true that life is one damn thing after another, it is one damn thing over and over._

_-Edna St. Vincent Millay_

She tried to keep herself calm but it wasn't working. "What do you mean you didn't get the schedule? I e-mailed it to you last night!" Courtney yelled at her peer. She was part of the school senate and had been helping them with the school assembly. Apparently none of her work could be found. she had been working herself to death trying so hard to keep up with herself and her parents expectations that she honestly couldn't remember if she had actually gotten all the work done.

"Courtney we've been trying to figure it all out but we have to assume that you just didn't do your part."

Courtney looked at them all in disgust. "Didn't do my part? I'm the one who does more work than any of you."

Everyone shared an uncomfortable silence before one person finally spoke up. "We realize you do a lot of work, probably more than necessary…which is why we think you should take a break from senate."

Courtney could practically feel her ears ringing. "What?"

"We think it's for the best Courtney we just feel…"

She didn't even wait for them to finish she just walked out of the school and started making her way home. Her house was only about a ten minute walk away, but she wished it was longer. She needed her alone time, she needed to let it sink in that she had actually let herself and her school down. What was wrong with her? Why were things suddenly catching up with her? Peopled always accused her of being an overachiever but Courtney had always been comfortable with extra work.

Duncan's words suddenly echoed through her head. _"Like I said you need to loosen up." _She pounded her fists against her ears. Even in her thoughts he had the ability to annoy the hell out of her.

She thought the worst of the day was behind her and she would be able to find refuge in her room. She opened the gate and was greeted by Duncan (her dog) and tiredly gave him a pat on the head, she opened her front door hoping to walk into a warm and happy place. She was sadly mistaken when she saw her mom and dad sitting in the living room with a serious look in their eyes.

"We just got a progress report from your school…"

_"You tried your best and you failed miserably. The lesson is 'never try.'_

_-Homer Simpson_

She was actually sleeping, in class! Duncan was surprised that Mr. Grants hadn't noticed yet. It was already Thursday and the test was tomorrow and he was asking review questions and was bound to call on her eventually.

While thought of her getting in trouble would be a nice_ 'first time for everything_' moment he decided it was best to try to wake her up. He shook her shoulder and was caught off gaurd with a slap in the face.

**"What the hell?"** yelled Duncan bringing his hand to the spot where she slapped him.

**"Why are you touching me?"** asked Courtney crankily.

**"I was trying to wake your sorry ass up!"**

"Duncan, Courtney! Down to the office now!" said Mr. Grants ordered fed up with the two of them interrupting his class.

"What did I do she's the one who slapped me!" said Duncan pointing at Courtney who was leaning sleepily over her desk.

**"Now!"** said Mr. Grants reaching the end of his fuse.

Duncan pushed himself up and stormed out of the class, while Courtney dragged behind. She was hoping that Duncan had stomped off ahead of her but she was met with bitter disappointment when she saw he was waiting for her outside the doorway. She was even more surprised when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to him. Again that stupid electricity shot through her.

"What is your problem? You're falling asleep in class, your acting all depressed and now you're slapping me for no good reason! What the hell your problem?"

Courtney's sleepiness suddenly drained from her body and was replaced by anger. She yanked her wrist out of his grip and got up in his face gritting her teeth. "I haven't slept in days, I just got kicked off the senate, my parents are pissed at me because two of my grades went from A's to B's, I'm tired and I'm irritable. **And right now I don't feel like being bullied around by some immature ass who sticks his nose into my personal business!"**

By the time she was done her face was red and her breathing had sped up like crazy and she was looking at him with the meanest death glare he'd ever seen. He was actually at a loss for words, he didn't want the next thing he said to end up costing him his balls. Still he couldn't help but risk it.

"Is that all?" he asked moving back to avoid another blow. "C'mon! So you got kicked off of stupid senate, now you have more free time. So what you have two B's when every other senior has nothing but D's and F's! So you can't sleep? Take a pill or something! And as for me getting into your personal business," he said daring to move closer to her. "I just can't help myself," he said seductively hoping to break the tension.

Courtney looked at him in awe before she started laughing hysterically. If there was some joke in what he just said he obviously didn't catch it. She finally stopped laughing and looked at him shaking her head sadly. "You just don't understand."

Like she expected him to? Why would she expect anything of him? She started to walk away when he grabbed her wrist again.

"Then make me understand," he said intensely. "You act as if the end of the world is happening but it's not."

"Don't touch me Duncan!" ordered Courtney pushing him hard away from her. "Why do you even care? I'm not your friend nor do I ever want to be, so just leave me alone."

That one sentence hit Duncan hard. She wanted to play that game. Fine he didn't care, she was right they weren't friends and never should be. He walked the other direction forgetting about going down to the office all together.

Courtney walked down to the office all by herself feeling crappy about what she had just said. He was only trying to help, but for some reason everything he said only made it worse, maybe it's because deep down she realized he was right and she couldn't admit that. Admitting he was right was like admitting defeat, something she couldn't take anymore of today.

Just as she was about to enter the office Heather walked out in yet another revealing outfit smirking at her. "Courtney what's up?"

Whether it was her state of mind, her emotional sate. Or just what Duncan had said to her time and time again about loosening up she found herself saying, "Is that offer you made still good?"

_The first step to getting the things you want out of life is this: Decide what you want._

_-Ben Stein_

"Why are you so mad?" asked Gwen.

"Because she freaking pisses me off," said Duncan flicking his lighter open angrily.

"Yeah but you don't need to take it so personally, she's slapped you a million times before and I've never seen you get this worked up about it," noted Gwen as he continued to inhaled his cigarette angrily.

It wasn't even about her slapping him, he could handle physical pain. It was the way she was acting towards him that bothered him. "She wants to act like a bitch and tell me I'm not good enough to be her friend then fine! I never wanted to be her friend in the first place." He threw his cigarette on the ground and stomped it out, it wasn't doing anything for him today.

"If you never wanted to be her friend you wouldn't be so upset about it in the first place," said Gwen calmly.

Duncan shot her a look. "Don't you have some where you have to be?"

At this Gwen smiled widely. "Actually I have a date with Trent as soon as lunch starts."

Duncan looked at her surprised. "Really?" he asked.

"Yeah I kind of have you to thank for it, you told me to go talk to him and I took your advice."

Duncan scoffed with his thoughts going back to Courtney. "If only princess took my goddamn advice."

Gwen put a hand on his shoulder. "Take it easy on her Duncan, you know better than anyone how stressed out she's been and right now she feels like she's losing control on everything. She doesn't need you bombarding her with insults right now."

Duncan shrugged off Gwen's hand and continued to fume. Anything anyone had to say he didn't want to hear, he was still pissed. "Whatever," he murmured.

The way he and Courtney fought was never really a big deal before, they got on each others nerves but this had been the first time they had actually gotten to each other personally. He didn't know if it was because of the situation of if perhaps things were changing, that perhaps he actually wanted to be closer to her after all these years. Maybe that's why what she had said pissed him off so much, because now she was something he wanted and couldn't have. She was pushing him away for real this time and that thought frightened him.

Gwen rolled her eyes left him there to blow off his steam, she honestly didn't understand why Duncan and Courtney just didn't make out already!

_This isn't good or bad. It's just the way of things. Nothing stays the same_

_-Real Live preacher_

It was stupid, down right stupid but she really didn't care. She knew it was now or never since her parents were finally out of town on business, she didn't have to worry about the dog since he was already fed, and she wasn't going to study for the test tomorrow. She already had two B's, so what if she got three. She couldn't bring herself to care, all she cared about right now was a release from everything, from all the bullshit, from all the drama, just once she told herself.

She had been spending a couple hours getting ready for her night out with Heather and Lindsey. She didn't like them but she didn't have to if she wanted to get what she needed. She would just put up with whatever they had to say and soon it wouldn't matter. None of it would matter.

She examined herself one last time in the mirror, a black low cut blouse and mini skirt with heels to match. She had applied just a little make-up and some accessories and curled her hair. She looked great, now all that was left to do was to feel great.

She heard a honk outside her house and knew it was Heather and Lindsey. She grabbed her purse and headed out the door. '_Duncan wants me to loosen up,' _she thought to herself. _'Fine I'll loosen up.' _

She hopped into Heather's convertible and Heather greeted her with a devilish grin. "Hey Courtney you ready to unwind?" asked Heather turning to her and handing her a few pills.

Courtney didn't know what they were but didn't bother to ask. She took the little pills and swallowed them. "Let's go have fun," said Courtney.

Heather arched an eyebrow at Lindsey. "Oh we're going to have fun," she said smiling. "Lots and lots of fun."

_If you take a pill to make everything better, then you don't know when things are fucked up. If you don't know when things are fucked up then you can't fix it yourself._

_-Alexa Junge_

_

* * *

  
_

A/N: I myself have gotten to the point where I want a break from reality, we all have and we all have different coping methods. Sometimes when they don't always work we go to extremes. What will happen to Courtney and how will Duncan play into it. Stay tuned and find out.

P.S. I don't know anything about senate, clubs or after school things since I'm pretty antisocial in real life, so in case someone says something about senate not being allowed to kick you off or whatever, I didn't know, because I don't care.


	5. Chapter 5: Stuck

A/N: For those of you who were upset with Courtney's decision let's keep in mind that we all make stupid mistakes and that it was essential for this story to continue, we'll now get to see the consequences of Courtney's decision and where Duncan plays into all of this. Again sorry for any errors, I'm distracted by a million things again today.

* * *

Chapter 5: Stuck

_I give myself sometimes admirable advice but, I am incapable of taking it_

_-Mary Wortley Montagu_

She felt good, she felt really good. She didn't know if it was the drugs or just the fact that she was actually free from her usual duties but she felt unstoppable. She leaned her head back in the sweet euphoria taking over and closed her eyes as the wind passed through her hair.

'_I wish Duncan was here.' _Why she thought that she didn't question or bother shutting out, she just let her thoughts come freely and openly without objection.

Heather looked in her rear-view mirror and smirked evilly at Courtney. She had had it in for the so called perfect girl for a while now. She was sick and tired of hearing people say what a good student she was and even more sick and tired of how Courtney thought she had authority over everyone. If anyone had authority over anyone it was Heather and she was tired of having the good little "princess" upstaging her.

If everyone saw Courtney a certain way then she was going to change that for the worse. Courtney would be embarrassed and humiliated, but it was all part of the joke.

Heather took out her cell phone and went to the camera and video player. "Hey Courtney how do you feel about making a movie?"

**3 hours later…**

Shit that stuff was really kicking in. Courtney looked around hazily and became extremely confused. What were they doing here?

"OK Court we're going to drop you off here for a little while," Heather said earning a nod from Lindsey.

"Why?" asked Courtney giggling still in a state of happiness.

"We just have some things to take care of, we'll be back to pick you up in a couple minutes. Kay?"

Courtney felt a little uncomfortable with this, but she had been having fun with Heather so why should she worry? She hopped out of the car completely forgetting her purse, while Heather and Lindsey drove laughing.

Courtney still felt a little light headed an decided to take a walk around to clear her mind, besides Lindsey and Heather would be back soon right? She wouldn't leave her stuck all by herself right?

_Be good and you will be lonesome_

_-Mark Twain_

"So how did things go with Gwen?" asked Duncan punching Trent's arm playfully. He was currently hanging out at Geoff's house with Trent and Geoff all just talking about typical guy stuff out on the porch.

Trent looked up at the stars dreamily. "I think I'm in love."

Duncan rolled his eyes while Geoff gave him a high-five. "Alright dude! You finally found your dudett."

Trent laughed and nudged Duncan. "Guess Duncan's the only single guy here."

Geoff smiled and put a hand on Duncan's shoulder. "Yeah but something tells me he won't be for long."

Duncan looked at him questioningly. "What are you talking about?"

"Gwen told us about what happened today," said Trent.

God girls could never keep things to themselves for five seconds! "I overreacted," said Duncan standing. "It's like I've said before, me and princess just aren't cut out to be friends."

"Well I don't know, why don't you give it a try?" offered Geoff.

"Yeah it's obvious you want to," agreed Trent.

Duncan looked at his two friends like they were stupid. "What am I suppose to do force her to be my friend?"

"Yes," they both replied seriously.

Duncan glared before turning away. "Yeah sure, whatever."

"Hey where you going bro?" called out Geoff.

"I'll see you guys later," said Duncan waving his hand lazily.

"Did we embarrass Mr. tough guy?" teased Trent. "Are you going home to your mommy to cry?" Geoff and Trent cracked up while Duncan walked away flipping them off.

Duncan walked back to his place with his hands in his pockets letting the dark of the night calm him while his conversation with the guys ran through his head. Should he really try to be friends with Courtney? He usually did what he wanted anyway but it was her refusal that was the real obstacle. But then when did he care about her approval?

Just as he was starting to go into deep thought he heard a giggle. That giggle sounded so familiar. He looked around and saw some young girl stumbling around stupidly like she was high off something. In fact she kind of looked familiar.

"Oh boy I am lost," giggled the girl.

There was no denying that voice. "Princess!"

Courtney suddenly looked at Duncan and smiled as she made her way up to him. "Duncan?" she asked touching his face awkwardly. "Well if it isn't my favorite criminal," she said moving in trying to kiss him.

Duncan wanted to kiss her back as soon as her lips met his but something else in his head was telling him, _'something's wrong.' _

He pulled away and grabbed her shoulders. "Whoa hold on! What's wrong with you?" he asked examining her face which was flushed and sweaty.

She tried getting closer to him again by wrapping her arms around his neck. "The pole's outta my butt," she giggled in his ear.

Again Duncan pulled her back to better look at her. "What?" he asked with realization hitting him hard. Her attitude, her face, the way she looked and moved. "Courtney what did you take?" he demanded cupping her cheeks.

Courtney laughed again and tried to kiss him again. "Why don't you kiss me and find out?"

Duncan pushed her away again now truly worried about her. "Are you stoned?" he asked seriously.

"Yeah," slurred Courtney now having trouble standing.

Duncan hefted her up on her feet and gripped her shoulders fiercely which he noticed got Courtney upset. "Courtney I need you to-"

She pushed him off and looked at him crazily. **"What Duncan? Suddenly you need me to do something else for you. I'm sick and tired of doing things for people! I'm sick and tired of being perfect all the time! So fuck you and your needs! I have needs too!"**

Duncan exhaled slowly as she continued to rant. "OK then…Courtney you need to come with me," he said reaching out to her only to have her pull away.

**"Get away from me!"** she practically screamed.

Duncan didn't want people thinking he was attacking her so he backed off and put his hands up. "You're going crazy," he whispered to her frustrated with this game.

**"Don't call me crazy,**" she continued to yell. **"I'm a perfectly rational, sane, and sophisticated person."** she barely finished her sentence before bending over in a bush and vomiting.

Duncan scrunched his nose in disgust seeing this one too many times before and even being there before. He made his way over to her calmly when she finished and heard her crying. He knelt beside her and brought her in her arms while she continued to sob. He felt his heart almost stop when she grabbed the front of his shirt and buried her head in his chest.

"What's wrong with me?" she cried into him.

Duncan wasn't sure what to tell her and ended up replying, "At the moment you're covered in barf."

He heard her laugh before she seemed to go limp and completely silent. He panicked and picked up her face to make sure she was still alive. He slapped her lightly on the face. "Hey princess!" he said slapping her again. "Courtney wake up." All he got was a groan before she snuggled up to his chest again fastening herself there.

He sighed and put an arm around her back and the other under her legs and lifted her up. "You'd better have a good excuse in the morning princess," he said out loud already imagining her parents, the teachers, and her friends.

He was glad his house wasn't that far since carrying a person in your arms was not as easy as television and movies made it look. After a while you really start to realize how heavy a person can get when they're nothing but dead weight in your arms.

He kicked his door open glad that his parents were training newcomers at the police academy for the next few days and that his older brother was at college. He trudged up the stairs and carefully made his way to the bed where he laid down Courtney carefully. She moaned a little before curling up in a ball and remaining dead asleep.

Duncan rubbed his head worriedly. He new she was bound to crack eventually but he never thought like this. Sure drugs were a great release every now and then, but it was a stupid thing to do, even he admitted that. What was even more stupid was the fact that she was a first timer and apparently gone overboard. If she didn't have the right people with her she could've hurt herself or overdosed. Had she done this just because of what he said? he felt a huge pang of guilt stab him. Who the hell even gave her the drugs?

The people who weren't with her! Duncan's hands curled into fists. Once he found out who did this to her he was going to kill them! But he'd wait for tomorrow, right now she needed to be looked after. Duncan grabbed a spare blanket and laid it out on the floor next to his bed. He stayed awake for a long time listening to her breathing all the while thinking.'_You don't want to be my friend princess, then too bad. You're stuck with me.'_

_No woman ever hates a man for being in love with her, but many a woman hates a man for being a friend to her. _

_-Alexander Pope_

Her head was killing her and the sun was blinding her. She smacked her lips before lifting up her sore body and rubbing her temples. She felt like a train had hit her. _'What happened last night?' _She remembered Heather and Lindsey, she remembered laughing and then she remembered green hair, piercings, yelling, and being carried.

Her eyes shot wide open when she realized she wasn't in her room! She was in a strangers room! Courtney started to hyperventilate. She jumped when the door opened and nearly screamed when she saw Duncan standing there!

"Morning sunshine."

Courtney bolted on the other side of the bed and started to throw pillows at him screaming her head off.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" yelled Duncan trying not to spill the cup of water in his hand. "Chill out it's just me."

Courtney finally stopped and stood paralyzed breathing heavily against the wall. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Duncan looked at her stupidly. "This is my house. You passed out remember?" She continued to look at him completely baffled. "Vomiting, ranting, trying to kiss me?" he listed off waiting for it to ring a bell.

Courtney's mouth dropped before she started moving on the other side of the room away from him. "OK... see now I know you're full of it because I would never try to kiss you even if I was out of my mind."

Duncan ignored the last part of her sentence and shrugged. "Well whatever you took really kicked your ass so I had to bring you back to my house." He watched as Courtney let it sink in and held up the water and an aspirin in his hand. "Aspirin?"

Courtney didn't hear him, she was too busy recalling half of last night and realized he was right. She buried her hand in her face and groaned. "Oh god I'm so stupid! I can't believe I trusted that bitch Heather."

Duncan should've guessed this was Heathers doing. He filled in the blanks and knew Heather had ditched her off in the middle of no where while she was still high. He'd make sure she'd pay for it. "That was really idiotic of you," he agreed with Courtney. "You should be thankful I found you."

Courtney's head shot up. "Thankful? Thankful that you kidnapped me!"

Duncan sneered at her. "I saved your ass from being kidnapped by a real lunatic,' he said seriously.

Courtney sneered back at him. "What? You're saying you're not a lunatic?"

He only smiled at her insult. "I may want to do a lot of bad things to you princess but they'd be things you'd enjoy."

She shivered and stood up. She wanted to go home and clean up. "You're sick," she said walking past him and down the stairs. Duncan followed right behind her.

"Where are you going?"

She looked at him disbelievingly. "Home, where else?"

He arched an eyebrow and leaned against the stair railing with his arms crossed. "Oh really? And how exactly do you plan on getting there sweetheart."

Dammit he had a good point. "I can take a cab," she offered.

"With what money?"

Shit! She left her purse with Heather, she was going to kill that bitch, "Can't your mom just give me a ride or-"

"My mom and dad aren't home right now," he said grabbing a set of keys and pushing her out the door with him.

Courtney soon realized she didn't have a choice and decided to tolerate him. He had after all looked after her last night and made sure she was OK, and as much as the thought disturbed her he was right when he said she could've been picked up by a real lunatic. She'd have to thank him later for that. She did however consider walking home when she saw nothing but a motorcycle in the driveway.

"What's that?" she said pointing at the Harley Davidson like a foreign object.

Duncan smiled and replied, "A motorcycle, duh."

She shook her head as he grabbed a helmet and placed it carefully over his Mohawk. "No, no, no," she protested. "Where's your car?"

He snorted at her. "Why have a car when I have this sweet baby."

She crossed her arms stubbornly. "I'm not riding on that thing."

He only grinned as he got on the bike. "You really don't have a choice."

"But it's dangerous."

"I have an extra helmet," said Duncan thrusting a helmet at her.

"But the roads-"

"Are clear. It hasn't rained or snowed in months princess. Get on," he commanded starting the motorcycle.

Courtney fidgeted before finally getting on and wrapping her arms tightly around Duncan. "You do know how to drive this thing right?" she asked nervously.

Duncan looked back at her and grinned mischievously. "Just enjoy the ride," he said winking at her.

Courtney rolled her eyes frustrated the whole situation. Whether she liked it or not she was stuck with him.

_I said maybe you're gonna be the one that saves me_

_And after all, you're my wonder wall_

_-Oasis_

_

* * *

_

A/N: Starting to get the title? Now that Duncan is determined to be her friend at all costs how will Courtney react to this? And what happened while Courtney was with Heather? Please review and tell me what you think!


	6. Chapter 6: Trust Me

A/N: Please don't get mad at me but I'm going out of town for a while and I can't bring my laptop with me. Needless to say I've got personal shit to take care of and won't be back until July, but don't worry I'll be writing up drafts on regular paper and this story will continue if you all just be patient. I'll try my best to leave you all with a good chapter and I'll see you all in July.

P.S! don't forget to watch Total Drama Action tonight America!

* * *

Chapter 6: Trust Me

_Hyde: You know what your problem is, you're really cute so no one's ever told you to shut your pie hole._

_Jackie: You think I'm cute?_

_Hyde: Shut your pie hole!_

_-That 70's Show_

She couldn't believe she was enjoying this. But riding on a motorcycle with Duncan wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. The speed and open air felt nice and relaxing despite the fact she had been scared about crashing, but Duncan hadn't lied when he said he knew how to ride. He didn't do any stupid tricks or showing off that might freak her out, she was glad since her head was still a little messed up.

She still couldn't believe she had hit rock bottom so disastrously last night. She supposed she was a little thankful that Duncan found her and not one of her friends. For whatever reason Duncan didn't see her as someone who should play by the rules, if anything it was almost like he saw this coming because he constantly pointed out whenever she was stressed out.

It was not like he was going to judge her and be disappointed in her, although he may make fun of her for it later. Plus he had taken care of her, he didn't take advantage or abandon her when she passed out. It was almost like he…cared.

She held him just a little tighter hoping he didn't notice, but she really was glad he helped her out. Maybe she could even ask him to help her get back at Heather, someone like Duncan had to know a few good pranks.

They finally arrived to her house where her dog started barking like crazy. She never thought she'd be so happy to see that mutt. Duncan got off the motorcycle first, took off his helmet and held out his hand to her. She took it nervously while he helped her off.

"Enjoy yourself back there?" he asked taking her helmet.

Courtney ran her hands through her hair angrily. "I think I've had enough excitement to last me for a while," she replied walking towards her door.

"Do you have a key?" he asked her already knowing her purse was long gone with Heather.

Courtney lifted up the mat to her front porch and waved a key with false enthusiasm at him. '_I'm going to have to hide this key somewhere else,'_ she thought as she opened the door.

She was about to go in her house until she realized she was forgetting something. She turned around and looked at Duncan, words caught in her throat. "Um…Thank-"

"You're welcome," said Duncan cutting her off.

She smiled and exhaled loudly. "You won't tell anyone will you?" The last thing she wanted was for the whole school to know she'd been so stoned last night that she had to spend the night at Duncan's house.

Duncan grinned and placed a hand over his heart. "No one will ever know," he promised.

She sighed in relief. "Good," she said preparing to close the door.

"But you owe me," he muttered.

Courtney swung the door wide open and looked at him with complete shock. "Are you serious?" Just when she thought he was a decent guy.

He nodded at her brightly enjoying how much he was ticking her off. "Course I'm serious, I practically saved your life, you owe me."

"I don't owe you," Courtney snapped laughing at him slightly. "Some of this is your fault you know."

Duncan was a little hurt that she pointed that out since he did feel responsible already. But he decided to deflect rather than let her know that. "I'm not the one who told you to take those drugs," he said trying to keep calm.

"No you were the one who kept telling me 'relax, relax, get the pole out of your butt, take it easy, loosen up, let loose!'"

He bit his bottom lip to keep from throwing a tantrum. He was starting regret telling her all that, but it's not like knew she'd do something stupid. "I never said to make an ass of yourself," he said getting closer to her. "All I meant was to take a break and have a little fun, without putting yourself in danger. Do you think I wanted you to get hurt?"

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm not sure what you want from me," she answered honestly.

He rolled his eyes and placed a hand on her door frame to lean in closer than she felt necessary. She could feel his breath on her and it made the blood rush to her head like crazy. "I want to be your friend," Duncan finally said.

She blinked her eyes rapidly. Friends? "What? I-I don't know…I mean I'm not-I…What?"

He resisted chuckling at her lack of words. "What? Did I take you off guard there princess?"

She shook her head rapidly hoping if she did she'd wake up. "I think you've been talking to Geoff and Bridgette too much," she said trying to close the door only to have it stopped by Duncan's foot.

"No I'm dead serious," he said looking her directly in the eyes.

She was scared if she looked away he might do something. "But why? We have nothing in common, we constantly fight, we don't even get along. Why would you ever want to be friends with me?"

He finally backed away slightly to give her some air. He did just want to be friends with her, being anything more than that right now was just…scary. "Look princess I'm not going to let you out of my sights. After last night…" he tried to pick his words carefully. "Well all I'm saying is that I realize I can be a good friend, and that you can trust me."

Trust him? Courtney felt her heart thump hard. The thought of trusting Duncan was absurd to her…but after last night.

"I need to get ready for school," she said trying to change the topic.

Duncan could tell she was trying to avoid the whole moment and he didn't blame her. He moved all the way back and took a seat on the front of her porch. "I'll wait for you."

She wanted to yell at him to just let it go, but she was tired of yelling. Besides it was obvious he had already made up his mind. She closed the door and made her way to the shower. If she would actually follow through with this whole friendship thing was still undecided for her.

_This didn't feel anything like the last time someone had embraced me this way. This was friendship._

_-Bella Swan 'Twilight'_

Like he had said Duncan had waited for Courtney. She groaned in her throat before locking the door and putting her backpack securely on her back. She started walking without saying anything to him expecting him to follow.

They walked in an uncomfortable silence until Duncan finally spoke up. "We could've taken my motorcycle."

Courtney rolled her eyes at him. "They don't permit student parking for motorcycles and the school's only a ten minute walk."

"Yeah but we could've parked it somewhere else and we would've looked super cool."

"Is that all you care about, looking cool?"

"What else is there?" he said jokingly.

Courtney let out a small laugh before she could stop herself. She couldn't believe how comfortable she suddenly was with him. Why had there always been so much tension and hostility before?

"Hey I got you laugh," said Duncan proudly.

She scowled at him, the hostility returning. "Shut up."

He laughed a little and continued to walk with her. He would die if he could get her to burst out laughing. He remembered one time in the hallway he saw her and Bridgette talking about something and Bridgette must've said something hilarious because Courtney started laughing so hard and loud he thought she was going to have a heart attack. He had never heard a laugh like hers and it was defiantly when she looked her cutest.

'_No Duncan don't think like that!' _he chided himself. Friends don't think about friends like that. He looked at her again and noticed she was wearing wedged heels and jean Capri's, she had on a white top with a body hugging vest. Her hair gave off the scent of lavender while her skin was some kind of vanilla and brown sugar aroma. She had on a little make-up but really didn't need to wear any in the first place.

Damn! This being just friends thing was going to kill him.

They finally approached the school and he was glad to see everyone looking at them in confusion.

"Why is everyone staring at us?" whispered Courtney to Duncan.

"Because we're walking together," said Duncan.

Oh duh she forgot, she and Duncan were suppose to be enemies. She saw Bridgette waving at her and giving her a strange look. "I've got to go," she said pointing at Bridgette.

Duncan nodded and also saw Trent and Geoff looking at the two of them strangely. "Yeah I gotta go too. See you later in psychology."

"Oh shit! That's right we have a test today!"

He chuckled thinking it was cute when she cussed, he then mentally kicked himself for thinking she was cute again. "Don't worry about it darling," he said lightly punching her in the shoulder.

She responded back by punching him really hard in his shoulder. "OWE!"

"I won't darling," she said sarcastically leaving him there with a sore shoulder.

When Courtney finally reached Bridgette she had confusion written all over her face. "What was that about? One minute you guys are walking like you're friends and then you punch him?"

Courtney smiled at her friend before the two started walking in the school. "I think you're right, I think we could be friends," said Courtney.

Bridgette's eyes turned into saucers. "Really?"

"Yeah," said Courtney in an aggravated voice. "But that doesn't mean he still doesn't piss me off."

_A friend is one who knows all about you and likes you anyway._

_-Christi Mary Warner_

"Friends!" Trent and Geoff shouted at the same time.

Duncan rolled his eyes. "Yes morons, we agreed to be friends."

"Wait a minute you mean you actually got her to agree to being friends with you?" asked Geoff still horrified.

"Well…she didn't technically agree, but she didn't disagree either."

Geoff and Trent looked at each other still in utter disbelief. "Dude, how is that even possible," asked Trent. "I mean what the hell did you do for her?"

Duncan bit his tongue, he had after all promised Courtney not to tell. "I told you man, she wants me."

"But if she wants you so much then why don't you just go out with her?" asked Tent.

Duncan sneered at him. "Are you kidding!" he practically shouted. "She trusts me and you want me to take advantage of her!"

"Chill bro we didn't mean it like that," said Geoff trying to protect Trent from Duncan's fury. "All we meant is if you two like each other than why not go out?"

Duncan ran his hand over his face before replying, " Because we only like each other like friends right now and even if _we did_ like each other like that than I wouldn't just take her out like any other girl I've dated before, because she's not like other girls, and because I want her to trust me. GOT IT!"

They both nodded not completely understanding, but both realizing one thing, he defiantly liked her, liked her.

_All men are stupid. Friendship and love is just a matter of how much stupidity you can tolerate._

_- I made up this one!_

Courtney walked into her Psychology class prepared to fail miserably on the test. Better yet she could pretend to faint and be taken to the hospital. But she was going to have to face the music eventually and she was ready to pay for her actions.

Just as she was about to take her seat in front of Duncan, Mr. Grants called her up to his desk. She looked at Duncan questioningly who only smiled at her. When she finally approached Mr. Grants he said, "You can wait until next Friday to take the test Courtney."

Courtney couldn't believe what she was hearing! "What? Why?" she asked truly curious.

"Duncan admitted to me that he had been pestering you a lot lately in class and that you may not be ready for the test because of his childishness. So if you feel you're not ready to take the test then you can wait until you are."

Courtney could barely register what she was hearing, but she nodded to Mr Grants and said, "I think I'll wait."

With that said she went back to her seat and looked at Duncan in awe, who only grinned and said, "Told you, you can trust me."

* * *

A/N: Alright so like I said, personal things to work through and I can only hope to get through it. Hope you guys liked, oh and the whole Heather thing will be touched in the next chapter. Like I said before, see you in July and don't forget to watch TDA. Bye!

P.S. About the whole friendship thing. Duncan's basiclly saying he wants Courtny to be able to trust him first and be friends with her before he starts anything serious. 'Cause lets face it, being serious with someone you truly like is pretty freaking scary. Peace out!


	7. Chapter 7: Payback

A/N: I just want to say I'm glad I'm back. I did get all my crap worked out rather nicely and I'm ready to get back to my stories. I also want to thank everyone for the reviews they gave me last chapter, it really meant so much to me that I almost cried (I'm such a loser). Anyway on with the story! Oh and I was fortunate enough to get to take my laptop with me, I didn't have Internet but I did have Microsoft word still. So here are four new chapters! I am **so **sorry for any mistakes I might've made in these chapters, but I only kinda went back to check for errors...so again sorry!

* * *

Chapter 7: Payback

_Revenge is a confession of pain_

_-Latin proverb_

Everyone had been talking all day about Duncan and Courtney and their sudden friendship. Everyone was either confused, surprised, or saying that they were secretly dating and just saying they were friends. Either way Courtney didn't care as long as no one said anything about her getting stoned or sleeping at his house.

But all in all being friends with Duncan wasn't as horrible as she thought it could be. He still called her pet names and pestered her, but she always answered back and indulged him with her own insults. If anything it was the only way they were able to communicate with each other. It kept them on their toes and ready to see who was the slickest with their words.

"C'mon you have to admit that's impressive."

"Duncan when you say something intelligent then I'll be impressed," Courtney replied dryly.

Duncan scoffed. "It's not like everyone can do it," he chided.

"Oh yes being able to chisel a skull out of wood is a truly impressive talent," she commented sarcastically.

"You know you would like it if I ever made you one," he said in a convincing manner.

"What girl doesn't love a weird and creepy gift?" she asked jokingly.

"My girl would love any gift I got her," Duncan bragged.

Courtney rolled her eyes. "Well I'm not your girl and I have to go do something," she said opening her locker and putting her backpack away.

He raised an eyebrow questioningly. "What do you have to do?"

Courtney slammed her locker and smiled evilly at him. "I'm going to go find Heather," she said in a dangerously low tone.

Duncan was suddenly charged up and continued to walk with her. "Are you going to kick her ass?" he asked excitedly. Any guy enjoyed a good cat fight and anyone would enjoy watching Heather get the crap beaten out of her.

"I'm not going to beat her up," explained Courtney. "Just get back my stuff yell at her…then maybe one black eye."

Duncan clapped his hands together loudly and howled. "Awe man you need to let me record this!"

Courtney turned around and put her hand on his chest to stop him. "Duncan I need to do this by myself. I appreciate the enthusiasm but I can take care of this without being distracted by you."

He whined and placed his hands on his head. "Awe c'mon you're killing me here! I won't be a distraction, at least let me take a picture."

She smiled and gave him a small pat on the shoulder, "Stop being such a baby and go…smoke a cigarette or something."

He noticed her voice turned to disgust when she said the word cigarette. "What? Do you not like people who smoke or something."

She scrunched her nose at him. "Honestly I don't see how people can tolerate the smell."

When she walked away Duncan stood there awkwardly and sniffed himself. _'I don't smell bad do I?'_

_But I am foiled always with an instant turn-off: everyone I start to get a crush on...smokes_

_-Unknown _

Courtney walked around the school on a mission. It was lunch time and she knew Heather was bound to be harvesting all the other rich, spoiled and stuck up girls at the main table in the cafeteria. However when she got there she didn't see any sign of Heather, she was beginning to get impatient.

"Hey Courtney!"

Courtney whipped around to find Lindsey smiling at her stupidly. Courtney couldn't stop herself before she grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and said through gritted teeth, "Where is Heather?"

Lindsey shook nervously before whispering. "Um…actually that was what I was here to tell you…she wanted to talk to you in the main computer lab."

Courtney was surprised Lindsey even knew the school had a computer lab. She finally let go of her and marched towards the computer lab.

Sure enough the long raven haired, trashy wearing, two timing backstabber was waiting for her in the computer lab looking at her nails as if Courtney's arrival didn't matter.

"You bitch," snapped Courtney once she closed the door.

Heather didn't seem the least bit fazed, not that Courtney should be surprised, she was sure plenty of other people had called her the b-word before.

"Awe Courtney don't be like that. We had fun last night remember?" Heather asked in a sickening innocent voice.

"Yeah right up to the point where you ditched me and took all my stuff with you," said Courtney getting more and more fired up by the minute.

Heather's mouth dropped and she put a hand over it. "Oops! I thought I forgot something last night," she replied wickedly.

Courtney glared and started to approach her. "I'm not playing games Heather, I want my stuff back now! Or I swear…"

"OK, OK Courtney. Let's not get over our heads." Heather turned around and reached behind one of the desks. "I'm sure I have your stuff here somewhere-OH! What's this?"

Courtney's heart sank to the pit of her stomach when she saw Heather holding a small disk. It was a blank DVD that Courtney was sure had something on it. "What is that?" Courtney asked weakly.

"I think it's a burned disk with some interesting footage on it," teased Heather cruelly.

Courtney almost passed out when last night came flashing back to her in a big ugly blur. "Heather don't," she pleaded desperately.

"Do you know what's so great about computers?" asked Heather ignoring her plea. "It's that you can post a video on so many different websites all across the world, and what's even better is that you have a whole bunch of nerds ready to do the job if you offer them the right stuff."

As Heather continued to smile at Courtney the young C.I.T was completely numb.

"So what do you say Court? Should we decided what nerd to show this to first before we send it out to everyone else?"

Courtney felt her blood boil. "You have no right! You wouldn't even dare!"

Heather laughed mockingly at her. "Awe Courtney you don't know me very well do you?" Heather admired the disk in her hand. "and apparently no one knows you very well either miss perfect."

"It was one time and you gave me the pills!" shouted Courtney near the brink of tears.

Heather scoffed at her. "But you took them willingly and you were the only one. I'm not the one who screwed up."

Courtney wanted to scream, she wanted to throttle the girl in front of her till she could throttle her no more. But if Courtney did that Heather would just end up downloading the video anyway. But she had to do something. Anything!

"I'll do whatever you want," begged Courtney.

Heather didn't budge.

"For the rest of the school year," added Courtney.

Heather thought about it. 'Have Courtney do whatever I say or want for the rest of the year?"

Heather smirked at Courtney before sticking the small disk into what Courtney realized was her own purse. "Deal"

_They can't hurt you unless you let them_

_-Unknown_

Duncan had been waiting anxiously all day to see Courtney after lunch. He wanted to hear every detail down to the part where Heather was crying for mercy. He jumped up when he saw the back of Courtney's head walking towards her next class. He pushed and shoved people out of his way to catch up with her. The look on her face was not what he expected.

"What happened?" he asked curiously.

She huffed at him and continued to walk swiftly. "Not now," she retorted.

He was puzzled by her mood. A few minutes ago she looked ready and confident, now she looked as if she had been kicked in the face one too many times. He got sick of the going back and forth and grabbed her arm.

"Hey Duncan -!"

He pushed her into an empty janitors closet and looked at her seriously. "What happened?"

She frowned at him before grumbling. "Nothing."

"Nothing?" he asked in disbelief. "Well why the hell not?"

"Because Heather has a damn video!" she barked. "Because now I have to do whatever she says or risk being humiliated by the entire world."

Duncan looked at her strangely. "So what's the big deal? You acted stupidly one night and now you're worried what people are going to think of you? Everyone has their dumb moments, no one cares! Don't worry about it!"

"I care!" yelled Courtney. "You have the luxury of not having to worry about your image, I don't! Not only do I have control freak parents who would never forgive me if they found out but I happen to care about my education and not being suspended because of one bad decision. So don't tell me not to worry."

Duncan realized she was right. Her parents were out of town and if they came back to find out there daughter had been using, she would be in a world of trouble. Not to mention if the school found out they would suspend her and senior year was not the year to be getting into serious trouble. Even he had been taking it easy lately.

"Alright I'm sorry. I understand," he said.

She laughed sadly. "How could you possibly understand?"

"Oh c'mon princess I may not care about my future but that doesn't mean you shouldn't." He didn't want her getting in so much trouble that she would regret it forever, it had after all been one bad night. Heather just happened to record it all and was taking advantage.

Courtney suddenly giggled softly. "What are you saying, that you don't have a future or you just don't care?"

He smirked. "I just live for the present," he declared proudly.

She sighed and started to walk out. "Lucky you. I have to go take notes for Heather and start doing her homework."

Duncan snatched her back and looked at her in awe. "Wait, what? You mean you're going to do whatever she says?"

"What choice do I have?" she asked him pathetically.

He looked at her completely disappointed. "I thought you had more backbone than that."

She looked at him frustrated. "What am I suppose to do?"

"Get back at her, blackmail her, kill her!"

She pursed her lips and shook her head "Believe me those things, and especially that last one, have crossed my mind, but until I figure out a way to get that disk I have to do what she says!"

Duncan smiled widely, a plan forming in his mind. "Sweetheart did you forget that you have me for a friend now? Leave it to me," he said opening the closet door and letting her go first.

"What are you going to do?" she asked worried and excited at the same time.

"I already told you to trust me, " he reminded her. "We're friends right?"

She searched his eyes before answering. "Right." The answer seemed to satisfy him and he started walking away. "But Duncan," she called causing him to turn around. "You shouldn't call me sweetheart if we're friends," she half teased.

He chuckled before rolling his eyes and replying, "Fine but I'm not going to stop calling you princess."

She sighed before nodding her head, understanding his need to call her princess.

He gave her a thumbs up before saying, "Meet me after school and you won't ever have to worry about Heather again."

She bit her bottom lip once before asking, "Are you sure?"

He cracked his knuckles once and huffed loudly. "Payback from me is a bitch."

_I feel a very unusual sensation- if it's not indigestion, I think it must be gratitude_

_-Benjamin Disraeli_

Courtney walked swiftly to the back of the school just as Duncan had instructed. She was met with a huge surprise to find Gwen and Leshawna there as well.

"Hey girl what's up?" asked the voluptuous and big attitude Lashawna. Gwen waved at Courtney while Duncan leaned against the school wall smirking as always.

"Um…hi. What are you guys doing here?" she asked looking directly at Duncan who only stared back.

"Duncan said you wanted to get back at Heather," said Leshawna.

Courtney shot Duncan a look. "What else did he tell you?" she asked suspiciously.

"Don't worry," said Gwen defending Duncan. "He didn't give away any details just that you needed some help and that we were the best candidates."

Well Courtney couldn't argue that. Heather had always been doing cruel things to Gwen like publishing her journal in the school news paper. Leshawna had never taken Heathers rich and spoiled attitude lightly and had been at war with Heather for years.

Courtney smiled at the two girls and asked, "OK so what you have in mind?"

* * *

A/N: I thought it'd be fun to throw Leshawna in the mix since she also hates Heather with a fiery burning passion. So what do they all have in mind? You'll find out if you keep reading, and what does Leshawna make of Courtney and Duncan?


	8. Chapter 8: Opposites

A/N: Are you all ready for it? Heather is about to get it! I used some pranks from TDI, can you guess which ones? Sorry if I seem a bit hard on Heather but I **really** hate her.

* * *

Chapter 8: Opposites

_Leela: You're a man, I'm a woman_

_We're just too different_

_-Futurama_

Courtney was glad it was dark and that there were plenty of bushes. Her, Duncan, Gwen and Leshawna were all hiding in the bushes in front of Heathers mansion.

The plan was so mean and cruel that Courtney had immediately jumped right on board. Not only would she be getting back at Heather but Duncan assured her that the disk would be retrieved as well. The greatest thing about all of this, was Courtney was actually having fun. She wasn't high and she wasn't with people that would go and backstab her, sure she was probably doing some bad things but Heather had it coming for a long time.

"Hey Leshawna, do you still have Harold's red ant farm with you?" Courtney heard Gwen ask.

Lashawna giggled evilly and held up a glass box filled with dirt and little red ants. "Oh yeah baby, courtesy of my main man."

That was one relationship Courtney just didn't understand. Trent and Gwen she could understand because they were both artistic, but Harold and Leshawna were complete opposites.

"OK guys we wait for her to fall asleep and then we move in," whispered Duncan who was kneeling beside Courtney. He tapped her on the shoulder lightly so he could have her undivided attention. "You sure you want to go through with this."

She smiled wickedly and let out a short laugh. "Hell yes, this is the most fun I've had all year yet."

He winked at her before moving to a separate bush that had better access to see when Heather finally fell asleep, when she did he would signal them.

Courtney continued to lay low when Leshawna moved beside her. "So you and Duncan are tight now?" she asked curiously.

Courtney looked at her before glancing at Duncan who was fiddling with his pocket knife. "I guess you can say that," she answered.

"Wow that's great. Can't say I didn't see it coming though," Leshawna replied.

Courtney furrowed her brow. "What do you mean? We're complete opposites, we're the least likely of people to connect."

Leshawna shrugged. "Well you know what they say, opposites attract."

"Is that true for you and Harold?" she wondered out loud.

Leshawna smirked before saying, "All I know is that boy is one of the sweetest, coolest, and weirdest white boys I have ever met. But he loves Leshawna the way no other man could. "

Courtney guessed she could understand that. She was so jealous of Leshawna and Harold, of Gwen and Trent and of Bridgette and Geoff. They all had someone, someone to talk to and to love, someone to look after. She wanted that.

"Must be nice to have a friend like Duncan doing this for you," Leshawna suddenly said.

Courtney felt herself blush. "Um...yeah I guess."

"You may not believe it but you two defiantly compliment each other. You need some wrong and he needs some right."

Courtney felt her blush further deepen. "We're just friends."

Leshawna snorted. "OK, whatever you say," she said not sounding convinced.

Duncan suddenly whistled and pointed towards the back door of Heathers house. They all moved towards the door as quietly as they could. Duncan put one finger to his lips to warn them all to be extra quiet. He pulled what looked to be two metal sticks out of his pocket and started to mess around with the doorknob. Courtney had only seen things like this in movies, but if there was anyone who knew how to break into a house undetected it was Duncan.

The door suddenly popped open and they all got a rush of adrenaline. Duncan went in first with the rest of them following closely behind. Courtney looked around the nice expensive home. The house itself had to have been designed by a professional. Everything was completely furnished and elegant looking. People like Heather didn't deserve such nice things.

They all made their way up the stairs and recognized Heather's room right away thanks to the big sign on the front of her door that read 'Queen Heather." Courtney wanted to barf, talk about narcissism.

Duncan nodded his head at the door and they all nodded back enthusiastically. Duncan gave a reassuring smile to Courtney and silently opened the door to where the witch herself was sleeping.

"Do you care to do the honors princess?" whispered Duncan handing her the electric razor.

Courtney smiled and took the razor from him feeling a strange sensation when their hands momentarily touched. "I'd love nothing better," she said smiling appreciatively to him.

"Gwen go look for her purse," said Duncan.

Gwen nodded and soon found Courtney's purse hanging beside Heathers. Duncan rummaged through it and found the disk. He winked at Courtney and put the disk securely in the hem of his jeans and handed Courtney her purse, she wrapped it over her chest glad to have her stuff back.

"Gwen plug me in," said Courtney tired of messing around. She was ready to get down to business now that the disk was in their hands. Gwen plugged in the electrical razor to a nearby outlet. "Leshawna get the ant farm ready." Leshawna snickered under her breath and shook the little red ant farm as hard as she could.

Heather, who apparently slept like a rock, didn't even stir as Courtney turned on the razor and closed in on Heather. The only thing heard the rest of the night was the sound of awakened screams and uproarious laughter.

Courtney had managed to get most of Heathers head shaved when she finally woke up looking confused and then horrified to find out what Courtney was doing. It only got worse when Leshawna and Gwen dumped the red ant farm into her bed and they all made a run for it.

_Where there is unity there is always victory_

_-Publilius Syrus_

The whole night was spent celebrating. Not only had they gotten back at Heather for all the crap she'd put them through, but they also got the disk which Courtney couldn't have been any happier about .

"Thank you guys so much," said Courtney giving Gwen and Leshawna one last hug.

"Hey no problem baby doll," said Leshawna hugging her right back. "Anytime for you, and especially anytime if it means getting back at Heather."

"Yeah that was so much fun," agreed Gwen. "Who new you could be so vengeful."

Courtney smiled innocently and shrugged. "Ah, what can I say?"

Duncan and Courtney waved good-bye to Gwen and Leshawna before the two parties went their separate ways. Courtney tried to ignore the way Leshawna winked suggestively at her before her and Duncan left.

Courtney was still euphoric as they walked back to her house and it must've been written all over her face. "I don't think I've ever seen you this happy," Duncan suddenly said. "If I knew you got this excited about getting back at people I would've started being friends with you sooner. The princess has a dark side."

Courtney just laughed and shook her head. "It was like once I did something bad…it was so much fun I just wanted more!"

Duncan grinned before pulling out the disk and waving it in the air. "And we've got more of that right here."

Courtney looked at him horrified and tried to snatch it out of his hand only to have him pull it out of her reach just in time. "No Duncan! The plan was never to actually watch the stupid thing!"

She tried to grab it again but this time he held it over his head which was a huge disadvantage since he was taller than her. "Hey you still owe me."

Her jaw dropped as she stomped her foot angrily on the ground. "What do you mean? I already agreed to be your friend!"

"Yeah but that's not really payment for taking care of your ass for one night, the whole friendship thing was something I already had in mind before your dumb little night with Heather."

Courtney was surprised to learn this information. She'd deal with that news later. "Duncan c'mon. I really don't want anyone to see what's on there, not even you."

He put one hand over his chest. "I swear it will only be you and me who watch it once and then we'll destroy it if you want. But I'm really dyeing to see what's on this baby."

She still didn't budge.

"Oh c'mon it's not like I didn't already catch a glimpse of what's already on this thing!"

"Then that glimpse should be enough for you," she said reaching for the disk again. She was taken off guard when Duncan suddenly locked his hands together and put them around Courtney's waist and pulled her close to him.

Her breath left her body in a split second and her mind went blank. She couldn't even bring herself to look at his face since they were so close. She could feel his warm breath on her skin, she also noticed it didn't have the same lingering scent of cigarettes it use to have_. 'Did he stop smoking?' _

She felt her mouth go dry and her muscles turn to jelly. She even felt herself shake slightly against her control. Duncan, upon feeling this, only held her closer and whispered in her ear. "Or you could just give me a kiss, that would be payment enough, plus that'd be pretty bad."

He didn't know what he was doing. One minute he saw her as just a friend, but after watching her get revenge on Heather, after making her feel better, after just one fraking day! He wanted her. Really wanted her.

Courtney felt a chill go up her spine and thought about it. The way Duncan had helped her yet again. Maybe…maybe for one second…maybe one time.

**Nope! **

Courtney brought up her knee and connected with his groin. Duncan groaned in pain and dropped to his knees allowing Courtney to snatch the disk out of his hand. She watched in amusement as he squirmed in pain and gave her a WTF? look.

"We're suppose to be _just_ friends remember, and I think we'll just watch the video. OK?"

Duncan just looked at her like she was crazy. "Yeah that works for me." He had almost forgotten Courtney's good old kicks to the balls. Nice to see not everything between them changed.

_Men forget but never forgive. Women forgive but never forget_

_-Unknown_

Courtney held her hands over her open mouth the whole time while Duncan continued to watch in utter amusement and entertainment. She was so glad her parents didn't get back home until the morning, it gave her plenty of time to destroy this abomination.

"How in the hell did you manage to get your leg over your head like that and then not be able to get it back to normal?" laughed Duncan rewinding the disk on her laptop to an embarrassing moment where Courtney apparently thought she was a cheerleader. The video went on to show her flashing her boobs at some car driving past Heathers convertible.

"Oh God!" she moaned burying her head in her hands.

She reached over to stop the video only to have her hand slapped away by Duncan's. "No, no leave it, this is getting really good." She glared at him making him look at her defensively. "What? I'm still a guy after all."

She kept her eyes shielded in her hands for the rest of the video, she didn't want to see anymore. Duncan continued to hoot and laugh until the video was finally over. She ejected the disk from her laptop and looked at it in disdained.

"Oh man, that was by far the craziest thing I've ever seen," said Duncan chuckling one last time.

"Shut up!" said Courtney slapping him on the shoulder and pacing around her room.

"What are you doing?" asked Duncan watching her every move.

"I'm looking for something to destroy this thing," she said desperately.

"Here give it to me," Duncan offered pulling out his pocket knife. Courtney handed it over to him and watched as he put it on her work desk and split it clean in half.

"Do it again," she demanded. "Cut it up until you can't tell it's a disk anymore."

Duncan did as she asked and cut the disk up until it was nothing but little shards that couldn't be put back together even if you tried. "Satisfied," he asked her already putting away his pocket knife.

"Very," she answered rubbing her shoulders feeling more relaxed.

Duncan stretched and yawned loudly. "Well I'm beat." Courtney watched as Duncan took off his jacket and crashed face first into her queen sized bed. She waited for him to get off and say he was joking but he continued to just lay there.

"What are you doing?"

He looked up at her sleepily. "I'm going to bed what does it look like."

"Very funny," she said humorlessly.

He smiled lazily and only scooted farther into the bed. "You care to join me?"

"Duncan go home," she ordered.

"Oh I see…It's OK for you to sleep over at my house but it's not OK for me to sleep at your house," he whined.

"First of all," began Courtney. "I didn't have a choice and secondly you're not stoned or passing out."

"But you don't know that."

She sighed tiredly and looked at him with pleading eyes. Duncan took the sign and hopped off her bed. "Fine let me go out into the cold night and fall asleep all alone."

She smirked and patted him on the head playfully. "You'll survive."

Duncan was about to leave when he suddenly remembered something. "Oh don't forget to wear your bathing suit tomorrow." He was about to leave when Courtney grabbed him by the arm.

"Why?" she asked scared to hear the answer

" Bridgette was talking about a bunch of people going to the beach this weekend, that includes you and me princess."

She looked at him if he was serious. "I can't go. My parents get home in the morning and I can't just leave in my bikini with a ex-convict on a motorcycle."

He groaned hoping her good girl attitude wouldn't come back so fast. "Then just pack your bikini and I'll have Gwen or Bridgette come pick you up." He made his way for the front door not wanting to hear anymore arguments.

"But I have homework to do and tests to study for and-" she was cut off by Duncan putting one finger over her lips and looking at her sternly.

"You always study and always play by the rules." He pressed his finger against her lips when she was about to talk back, he wasn't done talking yet. "Which is why you are going to the beach to loosen up with your friends and I don't want to hear any more protests. I'll get Gwen and Leshawna to kidnap you if I have to." He finally removed his finger and waited for her response.

She seemed to fighting with the decision in her head before finally nodding and saying, "Fine." Just as Duncan was about to leave Courtney said, "I swear, I think you're rubbing off on me."

He came back inside and moved so close to her Courtney worriedly thought he was going to do something. "That's OK, I think you're rubbing off on me too," he flicked her nose teasingly before making his way out the door. "Hey Duncan," she called stopping him. "Did you stop smoking?"

He grinned before replying. "Smoking is bad for you." He shut the door and left her there speechless.

Maybe they really were rubbing off and each other, since when did Duncan avoid bad things? And since when did she get into them?

"_You may not believe it but you two defiantly compliment each other. You need some wrong and he needs some right." _Maybe what Leshawna had said had some truth to it, maybe being opposites wasn't such a bad thing after all.

_Opposites attract_

_-Proverbs_

_

* * *

  
_

A/N: Ha! Bet you guys thought you were going to get a kiss. As if! I just made them friends and Courtney had every right to say no this soon into what's suppose to be just a friendship. But it's obvious Duncan already wants more especially in TDI whenever she does something wrong he only seems more attracted to her. Don't worry she'll come around eventually, you all just have to be patient!


	9. Chapter 9: Laugh

A/N: this chapter goes out to anyone who has an overprotective, overbearing, hard-ass, pressure put on, embarrassing or insane parents. Believe me I completely understand.

* * *

Chapter 9: Laugh

_"My dad was always about tough love, and I always wondered when the love part was going to come in."_

_-Dane Cook_

"I don't believe you Courtney!"

Courtney resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Figures it would shock her parents that their only teenage daughter wanted to go to the beach with her friends.

"What on earth possessed you while we were gone? It's better to use your time to study and get your grades up," her mother practically yelled.

"Mom I have the highest grade in all my classes and I'm constantly studying and trying stay ahead of everyone, but I need a break," she tried explaining.

"A break?" her father suddenly barked. "A break from what? From life and the way it really is. In the real world you get no breaks Courtney and if you don't stay ahead of everyone the only thing that's going to happen to you is you're going to get stomped all over."

This time Courtney actually rolled her eyes. "Dad I'm going to get hurt no matter what and I'm going to make the wrong decisions. But I don't want to live my life trying to outsmart everyone, I want to have fun and just live a little."

Her mother stood up having heard enough. "We'll talk about this another time. Right now you need to call your friends and tell them you're not going to make it."

Courtney suddenly felt a fury of anger sweep through her. All she had asked for was one day, one day to have fun and be a regular person instead of an obsessive, overachieving, uptight person.

She slammed her hand on the kitchen table and stood up. "No! I'm going whether you want me to or not!"

Her parents looked at her I shock, even she was a little shocked with herself. She had never spoken back at her parents, she always listened to them and lived by their rules. But she was being suffocated and she had to rebel before she did something stupid again when they were out of town. She had to let them know now.

Before either of them could say another word Courtney heard a honk from outside. She glanced out the window and saw Gwen waiting for her.

"I'll be back around 7:00," she said grabbing her duffel bag and walking out the door. She greeted Gwen with a wave and got into her car feeling a little shaken.

"Are you OK?" asked Gwen noticing Courtney's odd behavior.

"Yeah," replied Courtney. She was just amazed at herself for standing up to her parents. Today had really been a new step in her relationship with them, after today things would never be the same.

_Life just is. You have to flow with it. Give yourself to the moment. Let it happen._

_- Jerry Brown_

Courtney was surprised to see how many people were actually there. Isabel, or Izzy as she liked to be called, was acting like a shark out in the water. Owen, the impossibly huge oaf, was eating everything the BBQ offered. The two clones Katie and Sadie were admiring the hottie Justin who was gazing at himself in his mirror. Bridgette was catching some waves on her surf board while Geoff, DJ, Trent, Tyler and Cody were playing Frisbee.

Gwen left Courtney on her own to pitch an umbrella and hide under the shade. Courtney went looking for Duncan.

"Hey girl!" Leshawna called approaching Courtney with Harold who was sporting some horrible tan lines.

"Hey," said Courtney feeling slightly out of place.

"Did you bring your swimming gear?" she asked noticing Courtney was in nothing but a tang top and shorts.

"Yeah it's in here," she said lifting her duffel bag.

"Dang girl what's in there?" she gasped at the size.

"My bathing suit, towels, sunscreen, cap, snorkel, goggles, nose plugs, ear plugs…"

Harold and Leshawna looked doubtfully at each other as Courtney went on and on. Even Harold who was an unusually needy guy didn't carry around that much stuff.

"Water bottle, hair ties, sun hat, sun glasses, -"

"OK! OK! We get it, you brought the whole store with you, at least if we need anything we know who to come to."

Courtney blushed a little embarrassed. She looked around frantically for Duncan.

"Don't worry he'll be here," said Leshawna.

"Who?" she asked playing dumb.

Leshawna rolled her eyes and took Courtney's duffel bag and opened it up locating her bathing suit. "Why don't you get ready and Harold and I will watch your stuff."

"Do you mind if I use some sunscreen?" asked Harold. "Sun exposure can lead to all kinds of medical problems not to mention sunburn and tightness that can cause uncomfortable chaffing."

Courtney looked at Leshawna awkwardly who only smiled and shrugged. "Um…sure," said Courtney heading towards the dressing tents.

She quickly wiggled out of her clothes and into her new bathing suit. She had considered wearing her old grey suit that covered her up very discreetly. But with so much going on lately she felt great about herself and decided to mix it up a little.

Her current suit was a solid black, two piece, string bikini. She didn't think it was too racy considering what she'd seen other girls like Lindsey wear in public places like school. This was the beach, technically the rules were to show as much skin as possible without showing the obvious.

Courtney made sure her bikini was secure in all the right places before stepping out of the tent. She was met with a surprise collision with another person.

"Whoa there!" said the voice catching the both of them before they fell over.

"Sorry," apologized Courtney pushing herself off the stranger before things got anymore awkward.

"No it was all my fault I'm sorry," he said smiling politely at her.

She smiled back. "Yeah you're right it was all your fault."

He chuckled and held out his hand. "I'm Adam." She did a quick study of him. Sandy blonde hair, pale blue eyes, strong jaw and a great muscular body. He looked like a classic Californian surfer boy.

She shook his hand and introduced herself. "I'm Courtney."

"Courtney?" he said looking her up and down. "I don't think I've seen you here before."

"I don't get out much," she admitted. "Do you go to the school?"

"If you're talking about Mountain Ridge High School then no I don't go there," he replied. (A/N: I have no idea if there is such a school, I just pulled the name out of my ass)

"Awe that's too bad." She had no idea why she said that, she had just met the guy after all. But he seemed nice enough.

"But I'm actually transferring there this week," he acknowledged brightly. "Maybe you can give me a tour."

The way he smiled at her made butterflies flap around in Courtney's stomach. Just as she was about to agree she felt a strong and dominating arm wrap around her shoulder and pull her in.

"Hey that's alright buddy I think I should give you a tour. That sounds like a much better idea, right princess?"

Courtney could already guess that it was Duncan just by his touch, it was odd how familiar his body became to her. She glared at him and tried to shrug off his arm only to find it unmovable. "Duncan, didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to cut into peoples conversations?" she gritted through her teeth.

He smiled smugly down at her. "Really? Guess my parents didn't teach me that one."

Adam could suddenly sense the tension between the two and took it as his cue to leave. "Well I gotta go, guess I'll see you on Monday Courtney."

Courtney didn't even get a chance to say good-bye when Duncan cut in again. "Yeah she can't wait Allan."

"Adam," he corrected.

"Whatever."

Courtney elbowed Duncan in the stomach as Adam started to walk away. When he was out of hearing range Courtney turned to Duncan yelling at him. "What was that for? I was actually have a decent conversation with that guy till you barged in and started acting disrespectful"

Duncan rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Please, I did you a favor getting rid of that guy. The way he was looking at you… I could tell he had only one thing on his mind."

Instead of feeling insulted like she thought she would be, Courtney was actually flattered that a guy like that would even look at her that way. "Really?" Courtney giggled blushing.

"Yeah really," muttered Duncan sounding annoyed.

Courtney rolled her eyes at him. "Well then at least I know he's not gay. What's the problem? He wasn't doing anything wrong."

Duncan started walking with her still glued to his side. "Oh yeah he was totally innocent doing nothing but eye raping you."

Courtney slapped his chest which she noticed was very ripped and hard. "You don't know him," she retorted.

"Neither do you," grunted Duncan.

Courtney sighed loudly ignoring him. She wasn't going to let his bad mood rub off on her.

"Then again," Duncan suddenly murmured. "Can't say I blame him."

He took his arm off Courtney and walked ahead of her so she wouldn't see how embarrassed he was for just saying that. He was sure on some level Courtney knew he wanted to be more than just friends with her. He wanted to take it slow and have her come to him when she was ready. But after seeing the way that guy had been talking to her…he wasn't sure if he was going to able to control himself. Especially in that damn bikini!

Meanwhile the butterflies in Courtney's stomach went from a simple flutter to making her feel like she was ill. In all honesty she wasn't sure what to make of Duncan and the way he felt about her. She knew he was a flirt with all the girls he was close to, but she couldn't tell if he was genuine in all his approaches to her. He acted like such a tough guy on the surface that it was hard to get a clear image of what was underneath all that.

She inhaled deeply. All these thoughts were making her tense and worried. She didn't come here for that. Whatever was going on in Duncan's head she'd worry about later. Right now she wanted him to do as he promised.

She ran up to him and wrapped her arm around his. "Hey you promised me a fun time, I expect my friends to keep their promises."

Still stuck in the friend stage, but that didn't bug him too much. As long as she was with him he was satisfied. "Fine, but one condition. You do what I say when I say it. Got it?"

She nodded happily, she trusted him enough. No matter how frustrating he was or how confused he made her she knew he'd at least make sure she had a good time.

_She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted_

_She is everything I want that I never knew I needed_

_-The Fray_

"I don't think I can do this," she said for the millionth time.

Duncan sighed and held her hand firmly. "You're doing fine, this is what practice is for."

Courtney was currently trying to figure out the right way to stand and keep your balance on a surf board. Duncan surprisingly knew how to surf a little and was trying to teach her how. Bridgette had noticed this and thought about helping Duncan out since she was the best surfer at the beach, but decided against it when she saw Courtney smiling nervously at him. She knew it was best to let the two have their alone time.

"OK are you ready to take this baby out in the water?" said Duncan already grabbing his surf board, which had skull paintings decorated all over it.

Courtney looked out at the water and felt her stomach hallow out. "Uh…maybe some other time."

Duncan rolled his eyes and dropped his board to grab Courtney with one hand and her board with the other. "The deal was, princess, that you'd do whatever I said. So let's go."

Courtney groaned as Duncan dragged her out in the water. It was nicely warm like bath water as she stood there frigidly while Duncan positioned her board in the right area where the waves were coming in the most. He looked at Courtney who looked like a little kid about to do something scary.

He grabbed her by the waist and lifted her on her board himself, her protesting the whole time. He then climbed on behind her and held her there firmly so she wouldn't escape. "Relax," he ordered. "I'll help you out a couple times and make sure nothing happens to you."

"Promise?" she asked looking worriedly behind them as the waves started to build up.

He looked her directly in the eyes without saying a word. They both knew well enough that he wouldn't let anything happen to her. Courtney saw the water pull out which meant the next waves were for them. Duncan moved back towards the end of the board and told Courtney, "Alright now lie down and start paddling!"

Courtney gave him a look knowing that he was going to be staring at her ass the whole time, he already knew she knew and grinned happily at her. She did as told and could feel the water lifting them up. "Get up!" Duncan shouted.

Courtney jumped up to her feet and was just about to lose her balance when Duncan's hands steadied her. It lasted for about 5 seconds, but it was the best 5 seconds of her life. She felt as though she were gliding gracefully on the water, she felt invincible, she felt free, she felt powerful. Courtney finally understood why Bridgette loved it so much.

The wave ended and Courtney went flying in the water taking Duncan with her. Luckily Duncan managed to keep his grip on her and quickly brought them back to the surface where Courtney started laughing.

Not her guarded laughter, but her full blow out, uncontrolled laughter that he so badly wanted to hear. She had her eyes closed and her head thrown back and an open mouth smile. Her laugh was strong, loud and bubbly.

He soon found himself laughing with her and they continued to laugh when everyone on the beach started applauding.

"Nice job Courtney," called Bridgette.

"Way to go Courtney!" hooted Geoff.

"Looking good Courtney," said Cody in that tone that made Duncan want to punch his lights out.

Courtney smiled at Duncan and grabbed her board eagerly. "Let's do that again."

Eventually Courtney got brave enough to catch some waves by herself and had the sport down in a matter of minutes. Bridgette would ride next to Courtney from time to time while Duncan rode constantly beside her always freaking out a little when she fell off her board and went under water, but she always came back up laughing her head off. Other people tried coming out in the water too acting like surfers. Unfortunately it seemed only Bridgette, Courtney and Duncan could stay up on their boards. Geoff would get too excited and fall off each time, Cody wasn't a strong enough swimmer, and Tyler would just wipe out every time.

When the sun finally started setting they all made their way back to land where Courtney started giggling at Duncan.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Your hair," she said wringing out her own.

Duncan touched his now flattened Mohawk and smirked at her. "Oh and this is funny to you?" She giggled again and nodded. He suddenly grabbed a handful of her hair while she screamed. 'Well let's see how you like it," he said tugging her hair up as gently as possible making it into a very sloppy Mohawk.

He was started laughing as Courtney's hair stood up in the air and she looked at him shocked. Her shock turned into a dangerous smile which Duncan knew meant he was in trouble. She was on him before he even knew it. She had managed to tackle him down and was wrestling with him on the sand and rubbing his hair in the dirt.

"C'mon Duncan, let me help you with your hair," she laughed grabbing a handful of sand and rubbing it in his hair.

He tried shaking his head furiously but it was no use. She had pretty much filled his head with sand by the time he tired out and just laid there with Courtney still giggling on top of him.

Even with his hair covered in dirt he couldn't help but like this current position. It didn't last long though and Courtney finally climbed off of him and sat beside him holding her aching sides.

"Oh god," she gasped still smiling and facing the sunset. "I don't think I've ever laughed this much."

Duncan shook his head frantically and sat closely beside her watching the sunset too. "You defiantly have to do it more often."

She chuckled one last time, looked at him and just when Duncan was hoping she'd do something like kiss him, she brought her hand up to his hair and scratched out some more sand. "Thanks," she said completely crushing him.

_Men are stupid, but women are cruel_

_-Book: Dance With the Devil_

* * *

A/N: I love Courtney's laugh, especially in "Basic Training" where she's hanging upside down in the tree and starts laughing like crazy. That part always cracks me up. This was defiantly one of my longer chapters and if your wondering why I added this new character Adam, it's for reasons to later be seen in the story. Anyway please tell me what you think and I'll see you next time.

P.S. I have no idea how to surf, but I would love to learn how someday!


	10. Chapter 10: Only For You

A/N: Our little day at the beach isn't over just yet! And what does Courtney have planned for Duncan when she has power to make him do what she wants?

* * *

Chapter 10: Only For You

_Wyatt: "I'd crawl through fire for you…but I hope you never ask me to."_

_-6teen_

"How did you get so good at surfing?" asked Courtney munching down her s'more. They were all sitting around a huge bonfire courtesy of her and Duncan. She collected the wood and grass while he provided the lighter.

Duncan licked the chocolate off his fingers before answering her. "It's not that different from skateboarding, requires balance, concentration, and a kick ass board."

Courtney had almost forgotten he skateboarded. He had run her over a couple times in the past. Most of the time he would be riding with Geoff who would always look at her apologetically when Duncan knocked her down, spooked her, or caused her to drop her stuff.

Duncan must've read her mind because he said, "Sorry," with a sheepish smile on his face.

She gave him a doe-eyed look that told him he was forgiven.

She put another marshmallow on her stick and scolded Duncan for burning his own to a crisp each time, while everyone else, especially Owen, ate along with them. Courtney felt so comfortable with everyone, it was like they were their own community.

By now it was starting to get a little chilly and Courtney had to change out of her bathing suit into a light jacket and shorts. Duncan even put a long t-shirt on. He offered her a walk on the beach just to talk and she agreed taking a little something extra with her.

"Here," she said handing him what looked to be a spiked dog collar. "My dog out grew this last week I thought you might want it."

Duncan chuckled when he saw his name on the dog tag, he had almost forgot her dog had the same name as him. "What are you calling me a dog?" he asked jokingly.

She smirked and looked away. "No…well maybe."

Duncan shook his head but put the spiked collar around his neck anyway making sure that the tag was tucked away as to not appear too silly. Courtney hated to admit it but it the collar actually suited him. It went nicely with the rest of his piercings.

She suddenly had a couple of questions regarding his body jewelry. "Did you do all those yourself?"

At first Duncan didn't understand what she meant until she tapped her nose and eyebrow. He stuck his tongue out proudly to show off the one he know bothered her a little. "Yep I did all these myself, old fashion with a good long needle."

She shuddered. "Aren't you worried about infection?"

"I'm not that stupid princess, I sterilize it and take good care of them all." Courtney wanted to ask another question but was too uncomfortable to say it out loud. Duncan must've sensed it because he looked at her and said, "Did you want to ask me something else?"

She bit her bottom lip nervously. "Well…do you have…I mean are there any other piercings…?"

Duncan raised one eyebrow and smiled devilishly at her. "Do you want to find out?"

She made a disgusted face before punching him on the shoulder a couple times. "Ewe! No!"

Duncan laughed and grabbed her wrists trying to calm her down. "Alright, alright, learn to take a joke, Geesh! and no I don't have any others." They continued walking silently until an idea came to Duncan. "Do you want one?"

Courtney looked at him surprised. "Want one what?" she asked hoping he wasn't implying what he was implying.

Duncan tapped his nose ring dumbly at her. "One of these princess? I can do it for you myself, free of charge."

She laughed at him as if he had just told a joke. "What?! Duncan I trust you but not that much."

He hopped in front of her and walked backwards as she continued walking forward. "Oh c'mon! I've done it for tons of my friends and they're all fine. Just one, anywhere you want and I promise you won't regret it."

"I already regret bringing it up," she replied dryly.

Duncan continued to walk in front of her trying to think of ways to convince her into letting him give her a piercing. "You can't say you don't at least want one, not having one is like not having a cell phone, everyone has one."

She rolled her eyes. "I don't care if I'm the only one in the entire universe who doesn't have one, that doesn't mean I'm going to let you stick a needle through me."

Duncan suddenly stopped which caused her to stop too. "If you let me do this, then I'll do whatever you want."

She looked up at him a little impressed. "You're negotiating with me?"

He nodded eagerly glad to have finally caught her interest. "Anything you want for just one piercing. Technically it's a win win for you since you not only get some new body jewelry, but you get to have me at your mercy."

Courtney did like the sound of that, and if Duncan did screw up with the needle she had a great doctor and lawyer, and could just as easily kick him in the balls till they were no more.

She crossed her arms and smiled at him innocently. "Anything I say?"

He raised his right hand and said, "Anything, I swear."

She nodded and then chuckled evilly. "For the whole day."

His face dropped into a frown. "I never said anything about the whole day."

She shrugged and started to walk away. "No deal then."

He resisted the urge to yell out loud before grabbing her arm and finally agreeing. "OK, OK, the whole day tomorrow, whatever you want. Consider me your slave."

She giggled once before fiddling with his dog collar and replying, "Or my bitch."

He dropped his mouth at her as she giggled again and started walking away. "Oh… that's just cruel," he said chasing after her.

_Now I can't trust myself with anything but this_

_And that's what you get when you let your heart win_

_-__Paramore_

"Just relax Courtney," said Gwen squeezing her hand for extra support. "You don't need to be scared."

"I'm not scared of anything," Courtney said weakly. She heard a snort from Duncan who was sterilizing the needle.

Once they had agreed to go through with it, a couple of people wanted to come along and watch. She was currently sitting in some kind of recliner in Duncan's house with Gwen, Leshawna, Bridgette, Trent, Geoff, and even Harold who wasn't making things any better.

"Be sure not to stab downward or you might hit some internal organs," said Harold in his wheezy voice.

"Shut up geek," snapped Duncan.

Leshawna gave Duncan a disapproving glare while Courtney gave him an appreciative smile.

"It's going to look great Court," assured Bridgette.

Courtney had chosen her navel since Gwen and Bridgette had theirs done, and surprisingly by Duncan. He wasn't kidding when he said he'd done this before. Maybe if he ever got his act together he could actually make a business out of it.

"Alrighty then princess you ready?" said Duncan with glee.

Courtney squealed once and put her hands over her eyes. "Yeah," she mumbled through trembling lips.

She heard him laugh before he applied something wet and cold to her naval causing her to gasp. She new it was some kind of cleaning solution but that didn't mean it didn't surprise her any less. She felt one hand on her upper abdomen holding her securely while Duncan's other had sat just below her belly button.

"Kay here we go," he said holding her down firmly. She scrunched her eyes together tightly as she felt the point of the needle getting ready to penetrate her skin. "Take a deep breath," she did as told and felt the needle go in. "Hold." she held her breath and screamed in her head. "And out."

She exhaled loudly and saw Duncan putting in the new piece of jewelry and giving her a thumbs up.

"Great job Courtney!"

"Way to go!"

"Oh yeah that's right girl!"

"Whatever," she moaned.

Duncan told her a bunch of rules on taking care of it and keeping it clean, both of them knew she would follow each rule down to the letter.

Once it was all over he grinned and said, "I'm glad you let me do that."

She shook her head and smiled. "Only for you." Her smile turned serious. "Tomorrow I expect you at my house by 10:00 a.m. to serve at my every whim."

He nodded nervous and excited at the same time.

_Marriage is give and take. You'd better give it to her or she'll take it away._

_-Joey Adams_

"Him?" her father asked in a worried tone when Courtney said a friend was coming over.

Courtney gave her father's hand a small squeeze. "He's a friend dad, no need to worry."

Her parents looked at each other uneasily. They still didn't know what to do about Courtney's sudden rebellion and were even more shocked when Duncan arrived. Courtney forced Duncan inside to meet her parents.

"They'll feel better if they met you," she whispered to him. "Just try to behave."

He rolled his eyes knowing he really couldn't argue, whatever she said today went without question. He did however worry about his physical health when he saw her father. His head was perfectly shiny and bald, his eyes were hard and cold, his jaw was wide and square and he was built like he was in the freaking marines!

"Mom, Dad, this is Duncan."

Neither of them said anything as she introduced her "friend." Duncan had been so terrified of her dad he hadn't even noticed her mom. She was a spitting image of Courtney only a little older and curvier, Duncan could also see where Courtney got her death glare from.

"Hi," said Duncan weakly waving his hand.

Her father was the first to talk. "How long have you two been friends?"

"Ah… technically we've known each other since we were freshmen but we just recently got close."

"**Got close?!" **

Courtney shook her head at Duncan to not say anymore before her father got out a shot gun.

"Alright bye," said Courtney grabbing his arm and dragging him out with her.

"Uh…nice to meet you," Duncan called back. Once they were outside he let his niceness drop and glared at Courtney while she laughed. "Dude that was seriously not funny, do you want me dead!"

She pushed him playfully and started walking towards his motorcycle. "Ah c'mon my father wasn't going to murder you."

"No just torture me a little and then feed me to the dogs," he spat sarcastically. "Was he in the army or something?" he asked still amazed by his size.

"Yes," she admitted while he looked at her in shock again. "Don't be such a baby, you're my friend now and I wanted you to meet them…I also wanted to see you squirm a little too," she chuckled.

"Well ha, ha, let's get out of here," he said grabbing his helmet and climbing on the bike. "Any more torture I should know about?" he asked as she climbed on behind him.

"Now that you mention it…" she said pulling out a dog leash. " You're wearing this on your collar when we get down,"

He looked at her grimly before she laughed and said, "I'm kidding!" Just when he was relieved she added, "Only if you're bad boy."

_I want a bad boy in public and a pussy cat at home!_

_-Christina Aguilera_

He was being a good boy. Helping her shop for nearly two hours and holding all her stuff, not saying anything sarcastic or rude to anyone (even when a four-eyed geek spilled soda on him) Then at a local park where Courtney told him to donate all the money in his wallet to some guy collecting for charity.

All in all Duncan thought she had actually been rather kind to him considering what she could've done. But he was dead wrong when she told him to ride them to the school and do something against all his dignity as a man.

"No, no, no ,no, no…" he said absolutely refusing.

"You're doing it,' said Courtney thrusting the uniform at him and pointing to the locker rooms.

"Please! Anything but this. I'll be your slave for a week if you don't make me do this. My reputation will be ruined!"

Courtney rolled her eyes. "I thought you were a tough guy, if anybody makes fun of you then just threaten to beat them up. Besides you made me do a whole bunch of things I usually don't do, it's your turn to take a shot at it. Who knows you might actually like it."

They both already knew he was going to hate it which was why she was forcing him to do it. Courtney could think of nothing better then watching bad boy Duncan doing this.

"I'm not doing it," he said more fiercely.

"I bet Adam would do it for me," she said bringing up the guy she met at the beach yesterday who so obviously made Duncan jealous.

Duncan suddenly got angry thinking of that pretty boy who had been flirting with Courtney. No way in hell he was going to let some asshole show him up in making Courtney happy. Duncan snatched the uniform and went to change in the locker rooms while Courtney sent a text message to a couple of people to come to the school gym.

Duncan felt a blush of embarrassment overcome him as he walked in the gym and all the female cheerleaders started snickering and whispering. He saw Courtney sitting in the bleachers give him a thumbs up as he walked out in a cheerleaders uniform looking completely out of place. The cheer-leading coach looked at him as if he were an alien.

"Duncan Malone?" asked the Mrs. Lee. "Is this suppose to be some kind of joke or are you here meet pretty cheerleaders?" all the girls started laughing while Duncan gritted his teeth. "No ma'am I'm here to tryout for the male cheerleader audition."

Mrs. Lee's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Do you have a cheer prepared?"

He shot Courtney a look who nodded at him telling to do it. "Um…yes ma'am I do."

Again she looked at him surprised and sat down not knowing what to say expect. "Whenever you're ready."

Duncan looked at Courtney who was waiting eagerly to watch him make a fool of himself. He took out the piece of paper to memorize the cheer she'd written for him and shot her one last look. She just laughed and folded her hands waiting.

Duncan swallowed his pride and just thanked god that his friends weren't here to see. He started cheering and clapping his hands together.

"I love school, it is cool…I love rules, how 'bout you?…I like cheering yes I do…I do it whenever I'm alone in my room…It may seem gay, but that's OK…My mom says I'm special anyway"

Everyone including Courtney cracked up in laughter while Duncan stood there completely red, but at least it was over. He looked at Courtney who was still laughing her head off and saw her pointing at the main door to the gym.

He looked over to see Geoff, DJ, Trent and even Harold peeping in and laughing on the floor in stitches. He was so going to kill them after he was done with Courtney. Mrs. Lee finally cleared her throat and tried fighting off her own laughter. "Um… thank you Duncan, that was very interesting."

"Whatever," said Duncan taking off. Courtney got up and chased after him with a big smile glued on her face. He stopped to look at her vengefully. "Are we done yet?"

She nodded at him and did something that totally took him off guard. She stood up on her tip toes and gave him the smallest peck on the lips.

He had had many girls full on kiss him before. But that little peck was probably the best kiss he had ever received in his life, with her smiling eyes looking at him in appreciation and adoring happiness, the whole thing had been worth it. He took it as a sign that things were going somewhere, if doing that for her didn't show how much he liked her, he didn't know what did.

"Yes we're done," she said wrapping her arm around his. "And you did great, way to show some school spirit."

He scoffed and wrapped his hand around hers, ready to get out of the stupid outfit and back into his old clothes. Now that he didn't have to be nice anymore, he pushed Harold into a nearby trash can as they walked past the guys who were still dyeing with laughter.

He looked at Courtney who was still beaming in her glory. He shook his head and smirked holding her hand tighter. "Only for you princess."

_If you're not stupid for a person and not willing to do stupid things for a person, you probably don't love them._

_-I made this one up too!_

_

* * *

  
_

A/N: I actually find it funny that I wrote about Courtney getting a piercing because I actually don't care for them. Don't get me wrong I have nothing against them I just don't see what the big deal is, I'm more of a tattoo girl, but I already gave Courtney a tat in one of my earlier stories and thought it'd be good to switch it up a little. What do you think of Duncan's cheer? I figure I'd reward him with a little kiss since I was being so cruel to him. Anyway next chapter will not be so funny, next chapter will defiantly have some drama happening. Review!


	11. Chapter 11: Jealousy

A/N: I am so sorry! I'm with a bunch of family members and um…I don't know to call him yet. Anyway, OK so far things have been happy and good, now comes a slight turning point

* * *

Chapter 11: Jealousy

_Such inconsistency of real love, that it is always awake to suspicion, however unreasonable; always requiring new assurances form the object of its interest._

_-Ann Radcliff_

Monday morning and back at school. Courtney was especially excited today because she couldn't wait to see Heather!

Courtney, Duncan, Gwen and Leshawna waited at the front entrance to see their handy work. As usual Heather pulled up in her expensive car and came out wearing a very bad wig and had little red ant bites all over her skin.

They all cracked up laughing as well as everyone else arriving. Heather just scowled and stormed over to Courtney who only smiled deviously at her.

"I hope this is still funny after I tell everyone about your little night with me and Lindsey," she threatened.

Courtney rolled her eyes. "Good luck making people believe you when you don't have the video anymore."

Heather scoffed and placed a hand on her hip. "Well then you'll be hearing from my lawyers!"

Heather huffed at Duncan, Gwen and Leshawna before strutting off. "By the way," called Gwen. "Nice rug."

They all started laughing again until Duncan looked at Courtney worriedly. "Do you think she's really going to try to sue you."

Courtney waved her hand dismissively. "I have one of the best lawyers in town. Anything Heather can dish out I can handle."

He smiled at her toughness. He liked her confidence and independence. No doubt she had the best lawyer in town, she didn't settle for second best.

"Well we gotta go," said Leshawna already walking away as she threw Courtney and Duncan yet another suggestive smile.

"Yeah I'm meeting up with Trent before class," added Gwen blushing.

Duncan raised his eyebrows. "You two are getting serious huh? Is he going to give you a promise ring and make you his girlfriend?" asked Duncan teasingly.

Gwen scoffed at him before replying, "Well at least Trent isn't going to be trying out for cheerleading any time soon."

Duncan's eyes went bug-eyed while Courtney snorted beside him and looked up at him apologetically. "You two are already serious," snapped Duncan at Gwen. "You gossip like a married couple."

"Whatever dude, I'll see you guys later at cheerleading practice," said Gwen waving a pair of imaginary pomp pomp's.

Duncan rolled his eyes and bit his lip as Courtney continued to laugh at him. He glared at her and said, "I hope you're happy."

She bit back her laughter and nodded. "Very happy." She squeezed his arm and walked off to her class. She thought Duncan would stay outside and skip class like he usually did but she was surprised when he walked in with her. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," he denied. "What are you doing?" he asked jokingly.

She pressed her lips together tightly and answered seriously, "Trying to figure you out."

He looked at her flabbergasted before smiling and saying, "Strange…I've been doing that since the day I met you."

_Jealousy is bred in doubts. When those doubts change into certainties, then the passion either ceases or turns to absolute madness._

_-François de la Rochefoucauld_

The day was going well. Everyone in the entire school was talking about Heathers shaved head and the awful mullet cropped wig she was wearing. Courtney was still seen as a good girl despite the fact that she was now friends with Duncan and everyone was also talking about Duncan trying out for cheerleading and congratulating Courtney on making the bad boy do it. Duncan didn't really care what people said about him since he was still on cloud nine thanks to the small kiss he'd received from her.

Courtney had been so caught up in everything that she hadn't almost recognized the boy standing in front of her locker. "Adam?" she asked recalling his sandy blonde hair, blue eyes and tanned skin.

He smiled at her before replying, "I thought you forgot me. You were suppose to give me a tour of the school remember?"

She brought a hand to her head and looked at him apologetically. "I'm so sorry, things have been crazy you know?"

He nodded his understanding. "Yeah I know, I am after all a new student here and I hoped I wouldn't have to be all alone the first day without a clue as to where I was going."

Courtney sighed already feeling guilty. "Again I'm sorry, if you still want I can give you a tour and help you learn the strings of this school."

"Well it's only forth period about to start so I guess that's more than enough time for you to redeem yourself," he teased.

She exhaled in relief and motioned him to follow her. "Where's your schedule?"

He handed it to her and her eyes lit up brightly. "Hey! We have Psychology together."

"Great! At least I'll know somebody in one of my classes," he responded happily.

"You might know someone else as well, Duncan's in the class too."

Adam made a face. "Is that the same guy with the Mohawk, the one you were with at the beach?"

She giggled at nodded. "Yeah that's him." She noticed his face turn sour. "Don't worry he's like that with everyone," she assured. "Once you get to know him he's a pretty decent guy."

Wow! That was one word she never thought she'd use to describe Duncan. But it was true. He **was **a bad boy, but Courtney knew there was a big heart once you got past the big mouth and big ego.

Meanwhile…

Duncan tapped his pencil impatiently waiting for Courtney, she was almost always early for class and the fact he showed up early for class just to see her was now irritating him since she hadn't even shown up yet.

"Wow, someone sure is anxious," acknowledged Bridgette.

Duncan rolled his eyes and made an annoyed expression. "I just want to know when miss queen bee will get here so I can copy off her notes."

"Right," said Bridgette not believing him. "I think she's helping some guy get around the school."

Duncan stopped tapping his pencil and looked at Bridgette disbelievingly. "Some guy?" he asked trying to keep the hostility from his voice.

"Yeah some new guy," she added not noticing the Duncan's sudden shift in mood.

Before Duncan could ask her anymore questions Courtney walked in laughing with the scum bag pretty boy from the beach. He stared daggers at the jerk as he walked with Courtney to her desk in front of him. She didn't even turn to glance at him as she continued to laugh at whatever lame ass joke he was telling her.

He decided he had enough of being ignored and got up out of his seat to sit right on Courtney's desk. Courtney looked at him confused for a second before looking at Adam. "Duncan you remember Adam right?"

Duncan glared at him before gritting through his teeth, "Sure I remember Allan."

"Adam," he corrected looking at Duncan nervously.

"So you're in this class?" asked Duncan not really looking at him but focusing most of his attention on Courtney who was still mostly focusing on Adam and whatever the hell he was saying.

"Yeah Courtney has been showing me around all day," he said smiling at her.

Duncan's blood began to boil. He knew that kind of smile all too well. He know he would be yelled at later for this, but he didn't have a choice. "Yeah but isn't she kind of annoying?"

Courtney gasped and looked at Duncan completely shocked. **"Excuse me!"**

"I mean all she does is talk and talk, not to mention she probably told you how to not break any of the rules, or have a good time and bossed you around constantly," he ranted on while Courtney continued to look at him appalled.

Adam seemed confused by everything Duncan was saying and just shrugged his shoulders. "No dude she's been pretty cool to me all day…I mean she does talk a little much."

"**Hey!" **yelled Courtney.

"B-but I mean… she's cool you know?" Adam stuttered.

Duncan nodded brightly and pouted at Courtney. "Yes she's so cool…when that pole's not up her ass."

Having done his job Duncan went back to his seat while Courtney sat there completely numb. She wanted to scream bloody murder at him but reminded herself that Duncan was just being Duncan and it was better to ignore him. Besides class was about to start and she wanted to focus on her studies.

Adam continued to stand in front of her desk rocking back and forth on his heels. "So where do I sit?"

She looked around and noticed that the person who sat to the right of her was currently absent. "You can sit next to me for now."

As Adam sat beside her Courtney could've sworn she heard a growl from Duncan.

_Anger is a signal, and one worth listening to._

_-Harriet Lerner_

He didn't know how to feel. He didn't want to be one of those guys who were jealous just because the girl he liked was hanging out with someone else. But this someone else was a guy, a guy who did nothing but openly flirt with her. And what was worse was that she was responding to it and openly inviting it. It was like he didn't even exist and it angered him to the bone.

Even when they were just enemies he liked that she noticed him, that she acknowledged him, that she fought with him. Even if she disliked him at least he was in her life in some way. Now it was almost like he was disappearing now that this new guy was making his move.

He didn't like it one bit. If anyone was going to be with Courtney it was him, she was his before this asshole showed up. She was his!

As soon as the bell rang Duncan grabbed Courtney's hand and dragged her out the door while she tried to pull away from him. "Duncan! What are you doing?"

"I'm taking you out for lunch, Trent and Gwen are going to meet up with us," he said still pulling her.

"What about Adam?" she asked looking over her shoulder.

"**What about him?" **he snapped.

She furrowed her brow at the way he seemed to get angered by her mentioning of Adam. "Well I have to show him the way to the cafeteria."

Duncan clicked his tongue. "What? The guy too big an idiot to find it himself? He just has follow the crowd. Now c'mon let's get going."

Courtney grudgingly went along. She knew Duncan tended to get as bossy as her, but this was just plain annoying.

When they finally arrived to the burger place just across the school Gwen and Trent were already there waiting for them. Duncan and Courtney both sat down in the booth across from them, each a little upset for different reasons.

"Hey guys," greeted Gwen. When she didn't get a greeting back and noticed their expressions she asked, "Are you two OK?'

Courtney decided to answer since Duncan decided to buried his head in the restaurant menu. "We're fine."

Gwen nodded uncertain and smiled when Trent's hand wrapped around hers.

Courtney noticed the small gesture and felt a pang of jealousy. How was it that everyone in the world seemed to have someone but her? She remembered talking to Adam and thinking what a good boyfriend he would be.

He was smart, funny, charming, not to mention gorgeous. But for some reason Courtney felt guilty for thinking about Adam when Duncan was sitting beside her. Why? It's not like they were going out, hell they weren't even compatible for each other. But Courtney sensed Duncan wanted to be more and that scared her. It was Duncan for God sakes! It had disaster written all over it, so why did the thought of Duncan being with someone else bug her so much? Why wasn't it enough to just be friends with him?

"You guys ready to order?" Trent suddenly asked.

Courtney snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Duncan who was still scowling at the menu. He was mad at her, actually mad at her and that just made her feel worse than she ever had in her life. "Actually I'm not too hungry," she said getting up.

She didn't even look back to see if he was following because she ran as fast as she could to get away. She needed some alone time. If he wanted to act like that with her than she would just go hang out with someone else.

She made her way in the cafeteria and saw Adam sitting by himself. He noticed her and waved his hand for her to come over. Courtney smiled weakly at him. All the right things to be a good boyfriend and yet she didn't feel anything for him. All she could feel was all that could be felt for Duncan. She didn't know what it meant and was too much of a coward to search herself for what it did mean.

_Remember fear always lurks behind perfectionism. Confronting your fears and allowing yourself the right to be human can, paradoxically, make you far happier and more productive person_

_-Dr. David M. Burns_

Should he just give up? Duncan didn't even want to consider that option, he had after all received a small peck on the lips from Courtney just yesterday. Didn't that mean something?

'_It was just a peck and she only didn't because you made an ass of yourself for her.' _Duncan tried to ignore the voice in his head but it was no use. He was starting to doubt if he was ever going to get Courtney to feel romantically for him.

Maybe he was just doing it all wrong. He had after all never been a romantic guy and maybe she just didn't see his sincerity in wanting her. All this thinking was making his head hurt.

Duncan sighed loudly, craving a cigarette. "I'm out," he said leaving Gwen and Trent alone at their table.

He was surprised when Trent followed him outside and grabbed his shoulder to stop him from walking any further. "Dude are you OK? I mean did something happen between you and Courtney 'cause she looked really upset when she walked out of here."

"We're fine," Duncan huffed already mad at the fact that he had made her upset. "Just some asshole she hangs around with keeps bugging me."

Trent's eyes went wide as saucers as realization dawned on him. "Wait a minute…are you jealous?"

Duncan was about to answer but the look on his face must've given the truth away because Trent put hands on his head and dropped his jaw in pure shock. **"Oh my God! You're actually jealous! I didn't think it was possible but damn! **So you must be pretty serious about her then."

Duncan let his face fall and scratched his head tensely. He considered Trent's question before answering. Was he serious about Courtney?

He noticed she wore vanilla and brown sugar perfume, her eyes went onyx when she was mad and turned a lighter shade of grey when she was happy. She bit her lower lip when she was deep in thought, and wrinkled her freckled nose whenever she got passionate about whatever she was saying. Plus she put up with him and all his antics on a day to day basis without ever faltering. Most girls wouldn't know how to handle him, but she never seemed to back down from the challenge and that's why he felt closer to her than anyone else.

"Yeah…" admitted Duncan to Trent feeling strange.

Trent recognized that feeling and patted his arm supportively. "I know man," he said sympathetically. "It's a quite a feeling isn't it?"

Duncan scoffed before saying, "Yeah it's a real bitch."

_Wilson: Boy meets girl. Boy gets stupid. Boy and girl live stupidly ever after._

_-House M.D._

Courtney avoided Duncan the rest of the day not wanting to deal with him at the moment. She was confused, really confused.

On the one hand she didn't want to stop being friends with Duncan because let's face it, he made her loosen up, he made her laugh, he made her go outside her comfort zone. But that was also what scared her. What was suppose to do with someone who she couldn't say no to, who made her want to do anything he wanted, who made her feel…out of control.

Courtney sighed and rushed home. She was hoping to forget about Duncan completely but that was hard to do when you have a dog named after the one person you're trying to stop thinking about.

_There is one place you can touch a women that will drive her crazy. Her heart._

_-Melanie Griffith_

_

* * *

  
_

A/N: Ah! This chapter sucked writing 'cause I'm kind of going through what Courtney is going through but for different reasons. Anyway let me know what you think. Review.


	12. Chapter 12: Right Thing?

A/N: Did you miss me? Of course you did. Warning: Extra Drama in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 12: Right Thing?

_House: He loves you_

_Thirteen: He only thinks he loves me_

_House: It's the same thing!_

_-House M.D._

"Are you OK?"

Courtney lifted her head off her bed to see her mother standing in her doorway. She sighed and dropped her head with a heavy thud. "I don't know."

Her mom made her way to Courtney's bed and sat down beside her looking slightly stressed herself. "Honey I know your father and I tend to be too hard on you most of the time, but… you know it's only because we want the best for you right?"

Courtney nodded not needing to be told. All parents wanted the best for their kids, so much so they didn't always realize that their wants and expectations could be terribly overbearing.

"But I want you to know you can talk to me about anything," her mother continued. "If something's troubling you I want you to tell me so I can try to help you."

Courtney squeezed her eyes shut. She had to tell someone before her brain exploded so it might as well be her mom. "It's Duncan."

Her mother looked at her disapprovingly. "That boy you introduced us to."

Courtney nodded. "He's a great person, he's a great friend, but…it's confusing."

Her mom smiled and patted her shoulder. "It always is. My advice is to not over think it and do what you think is right."

As her mom left Courtney laid there only more confused. _'What the hell is the right thing?'_

Meanwhile…

Duncan paced his room back and forth restlessly. What was he going to do? He thought about beating up that jerk-off Adam, but he knew Courtney would hate him for it, as if he needed to piss her off further.

He heard a knock on his door already knowing who it was. "Come in," he grumbled.

His mom came in smiling at him. She was a small women but was tough as nails when it came to her job, you have to be if you're a cop. She was also the only one who saw Duncan as a sweet little kid, while his farther saw him as a trouble making punk. He loved his mother dearly, she was understanding not judgmental like his father. His parents were opposites. _'Like you and Courtney.' _He shut out the voice in his head.

"Son are you alright. I can hear you walking back an forth downstairs and you only do that when something's bothering you."

Duncan ran his hand over his face and continued to pace. "It's this damn girl," he said.

His mom was surprised. She knew her son had had many girlfriends but he never seemed to get serious about any of them. He was young and still a boy. But watching him battle with himself and pace back and forth made her see a man finally coming through.

She smiled at her son to go on which he did with great passion. "She's opinionated, she's stubborn, tight-assed, preppy, bossy, funny, frustrating, smart, amazing …and … and … she's hanging around this other guy…"

He looked at his mom for help and she just gave a short laugh. "My son is in love."

Duncan moaned. "Mom don't! Don't start the baby crap OK."

She just nodded respecting her sons wishes but noticed that he didn't deny what she had said. "Honey just be good to her and respect her. Don't let your tough guy image get in the way," she warned.

When she left Duncan furrowed his brow. _'How the hell was that suppose to help?' _

_It is easier to exclude harmful passions than to rule them, and to deny them admittance then to control them after they have been admitted_

_-Seneca_

Courtney chewed on her pencil waiting for her test to be graded. She had come early to school to take the psychology test she had missed. She was thankful Duncan had given her more time to prepare for it.

Duncan.

They were currently in class, he was sitting behind her while Adam sat beside her. She could feel Duncan staring holes into the back of her head. She hadn't talked to him once today. She was still mad about yesterday and still confused as hell.

She gritted her teeth when she felt Duncan poking her shoulder. "What?" she hissed over her shoulder.

"What are you doing after school today?"

She was surprised he was asking. She would've thought he was going to insult her or something. "Um…not much."

Duncan was about to say something when Adam (who had been eves dropping) interrupted him. "I'm having a party after school today. You should come," he offered to Courtney.

She smiled and looked at Duncan. "What do you think? Want to go to a party."

Duncan sat all the way back in his chair and crossed his arms. "I don't think I'm invited."

She furrowed her brow at him. "Since when did you need an excuse to go to a party. C'mon it could be nice."

Duncan scoffed and went back to scribbling in his notebook. Courtney glared at him getting more and more annoyed. She wasn't going to play this game, not again. She looked at Adam and said. "Yeah I'll go."

Duncan's head shot up as he saw the two of them exchange a smile. That did it! He got up so fast he knocked his chair over and stormed out of the classroom slamming the door behind him. He was going to try to forget about yesterday but as soon as that asshole opened his mouth she had jumped right into his invitation. Screw what his mom said, being tough was the only way he knew how to handle it.

Courtney sat there with her jaw hanging open. '_What was that about?' _Did Duncan think she was trying to betray him? All she had done was agree to go to a party with a friend, what was the big deal? Courtney was angered by the idea that Duncan was trying to make her feel guilty. She had nothing to feel bad about, she didn't do anything wrong!

Bridgette looked at questioningly. "What happened?"

Courtney shook her head and went back to her work. "Duncan being an immature ass is what happened." She finally got her test back. A+. Courtney could feel no joy from it.

_For all their strength, men were sometimes like little children._

_-Lawana Blackwell_

She jumped when she opened her front door. He was actually there! Duncan was actually standing at her front door. He didn't look happy and just stared at her gravely.

He had to swallow the lump in his throat. She was wearing a black party dress that showed off her curves, her legs and some of her chest. Her hair was curled and her eyes were sparkling under the light eye shadow she had applied. He hadn't even bothered to change out of his baggy jean, doc martins, and solid black tee. He probably looked like a peasant next to her.

"What are you doing here?"

He almost didn't hear her being lost in his trance. "We're going to a party remember."

Courtney looked at him strangely before getting angry. "I thought you didn't want to go!" she vented.

He just kept a placid face and replied, "I never said I didn't want to go." It was true he didn't want to go, he was just going to make sure pretty boy kept his hands off her.

Courtney wanted to shout at him and then pummel him to a bloody pulp. But she controlled herself and huffed hotly at him. "Fine. Let's go."

When they did get to the place Courtney was amazed by the size of Adam's house. It was huge! Almost bigger than Heathers mansion. "Wow," she gasped. "It's big."

Duncan snorted. "Yeah, he must be compensating for something."

Courtney scowled and punched him in the shoulder. "Stop being to crude and let's go inside."

Courtney made her way in with Duncan following close behind. She glad to see other people that she knew. She went over to Bridgette who was flirting with Geoff. "Courtney you made it," said Bridgette hugging her friend.

Courtney hugged her back and smiled. "Yeah I came here with Duncan."

"Where is he?' asked Bridgette looking around. Courtney turned around surprised he was no longer behind her. Instead he was off stealing Trent away from Gwen. Courtney turned back to Bridgette and shrugged.

"I guess he's busy."

Indeed Duncan was busy, busy trying to convince Trent to ruin the party. "C'mon man we barely even know this guy," said Trent trying to get away form Duncan and back to Gwen.

"Exactly!" pointed out Duncan. "This guy is barely going to our school and thinks he's all cool just because he threw a party"

"But that is pretty cool," retorted Trent.

"That's not the point!" seethed Duncan. "The point is we need to teach this guy a lesson. That he's not the top dog, we are. We're the guys in charge."

"No, the point is to impress Courtney with your bad boy antics," said Trent unimpressed.

Duncan waved his hand dismissively at him. "If I impress Courtney that's just a bonus. Really, I don't care-"

"**You do care**," interrupted Trent. "If you didn't you wouldn't be going out of your way to get her attention. But I'm telling you man it's a bad idea, you're only going to get her angry and she's either going to physically hurt you or she'd going to push you away."

Duncan scoffed and noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Adam was making his way up to Courtney. He held out his hand to her and appeared to be asking her a dance.

"I'll be back," said Duncan already walking away from Trent and over to Courtney.

Courtney didn't even see Duncan approach her as he snatched her hand away from Adams and ordered her, "We're dancing."

Courtney was about to protest but Duncan yanked her into the main living room where everyone else was dancing to the music going off. "Duncan what are you-" He pulled her into him holding onto her hand and forcing her other hand on his arm. He putt his other hand on her waist firmly.

Courtney blushed madly at his closeness and looked at him utterly confused. "Since when do you dance?" she asked seriously.

Duncan didn't look at her, he already felt awkward enough. "Since now." He noticed the song they were dancing to wasn't really slow dancing music, but he didn't care, he just wanted to keep Courtney away from Adam.

Courtney on the other hand was battling with herself on whether to yell at him hit him. She decided to play it cool and just ask him straight out. "What's wrong with you?" He looked at her but didn't answer. "It's like you're mad at me," continued Courtney. "Why?"

He sighed. "I'm not mad at you princess. I just don't think you need to be hanging around pretty boy."

Courtney tried to pull away but he held her tight. "What? Duncan he's a nice guy and I can be friends with him if I want to."

"Just like you wanted to be friends with Heather." Wrong thing to say. He felt her body tense and her mood turn as her grip in his hand hardened.

"**Don't," **she warned. "Don't you dare use that against me."

Duncan tried to change the subject now they were swaying back and forth completely out of rhythm and out of sync. "Well what about me? I thought I was your friend."

"You are my friend!"

"**Is that why you're trying to replace me with Mr. money bags?" **He knew he should stop talking now but he couldn't stop himself.

"**No one said you were being replaced," **shouted Courtney who was now practically breaking his hand. "There's something else that's bothering you and you're not telling me! What's wrong?"

By now they had dance their way over to the stereo which was blaring in Duncan's ears. He was so mad at himself, at Adam, at everything. He acted on impulse and kicked over one of the speakers that sent the rest of the stereo equipment flying over and crashing on the ground.

Courtney jumped back with her hands over her mouth as everyone looked at her and Duncan completely shocked. Adam walked over to his damaged things in horror while Duncan smirked nastily at him.

"Oops. My bad dude, don't worry about it, it was a piece of crap anyway." Duncan thought he was being cool but apparently he was the only one while everyone looked at him appalled. Especially Courtney who had tears brimming her eyes. Right away Duncan wanted to take it back. "Princess I-"

"Take me home. **Now!" **she demanded already walking out.

Duncan chased after her feeling like shit. He seriously fucked up, he should've listened to Trent. Hell he should've listened to him mom!

_There are certain types of people that just piss me off to no end. The type of people that come up to you and ask you for advice, and then when you give them advice they don't take the advice, they just come back to you a week later and they're like "I can't believe how everything turned out so wrong." You want to know why everything turned out wrong? 'Cause you didn't take my advice and you're fucking stupid._

_-Foamy the squirrel_

Courtney stormed into her house glad that her parents were working tonight so she could yell at Duncan. **"What was that!" **she shouted not waiting for an answer. "That wasn't cool, or funny. It wasn't even bad ass, it was just you being an ass!"

Duncan tried to keep calm. "I did it because I didn't like the guy-"

"That doesn't mean you had to do that Duncan!" yelled Courtney. "Adam is a nice guy-"

"**He's an ass!" **Duncan finally yelled back. "For all you know he was going to take advantage of you or hurt you just because you think he's a good guy. Just because you agreed to go to his party. "

Courtney rolled her eyes at him. "You are being over dramatic."

Duncan only continued to shout. "You know what your problem is?" Courtney groaned, as if she didn't see that one coming. "You always think you're so right about everything that you don't even realize when you're doing something stupid. Like that night with Heather."

"**You need to stop throwing that in my face!" **Courtney said yelling. "I thought we already established that what I did was stupid. I don't need a body guard protecting from every mistake I might make, **I have parents for that! So stop forcing me into things I don't want to do!"**

Now Duncan was really angered. "**I haven't made you do anything that you didn't secretly want to do, and anything I try to push on you is for your own good."**

"**My own good?" **scoffed Courtney.

"**Yeah your own good!" **shouted Duncan moving closer to her.

"**Well stop trying to decide what's best for me," **yelled Courtney pushing him away from her. **"I have a mind of my own and I don't need you telling me what I do and don't need. I'm not some pathetic little girl who needs to be looked after." **

Time seemed to stop. Duncan was awestruck. He honestly had no idea what to do or say now. He raised his arms slightly before dropping them at his sides. "So what are you saying?"

Courtney inhaled shakily before looking at him sadly. "I'm saying…I need you to leave me alone…for a while."

Duncan wanted to yell at her, he wanted to apologize, he wanted to get on his knees and say he didn't mean any of what he said. But he was afraid to open his mouth, he was afraid of losing her anymore than he already had. He just looked at her one last time before giving up and saying. "Fine."

Courtney watched as he walked out feeling like someone had just shot her in the chest. She didn't want to hurt Duncan, she didn't want to drive him away. But she needed space, she didn't want to feel controlled, she didn't want to need him even if she felt like she did.

She knew it was the right thing to do. Wasn't it?

* * *

A/N: wow…Draaaaammmaaa. Don't worry I'm not going to break them up or anything. Sometimes we just need a break form people and get our emotions under control so we can realize how much they really mean to us. Please review and stay tuned.

P.S. sorry for any mistakes, may day has been hectic.


	13. Chapter 13: Right Place

A/N: I'm glad so many people liked the last chapter. I hope this one can be just as good. What will happen now that Duncan and Courtney are taking a break from each other?

P.S. I'm going to be super busy now that I'm looking for a job, starting college and learning to drive. (I'm 18 and still don't know how to drive. So sad) So my updates may be longer than usual.

P.S.S. I wrote a new short story called "Hurt." If you like my stories I recommend reading it. Extreme drama in that one.

* * *

Chapter 13: Right Place

_I always say how I don't need you_

_But it's always gonna come right back to this_

_Please don't leave me_

_-Pink _

She felt ill. Worse than that she felt as if she had just made the biggest mistake of her life. It had been a whole week since he had asked Duncan to leave her alone, but now he was just plain ignoring her. She had came up to him twice and he had completely written her off as if she didn't exist. She had tried to talk to Gwen to see if she could say anything to get him to talk to her, but as soon as Gwen mention Courtney's name he had walked off. Gwen had tried convincing Trent to talk to him but Trent had only gotten the same response.

Sitting in class with Duncan had grown horribly uncomfortable. They didn't talk, they didn't fight, they plain just didn't say anything to each other. Eventually he just didn't bother showing up to class leaving Courtney feeling completely alone.

Bridgette upon seeing how upset her friend was ordered Geoff to talk some sense into Duncan, Geoff didn't know how helpful he could be in this situation but he promised Bridgette to give it a try.

Geoff went to find Duncan during his free class already knowing that Duncan was skipping. He found Duncan at the local park just across from the school taking a long drag of a cigarette. He sat next to his sulking friend and said, "I thought you quit smoking."

Duncan shrugged nonchalantly. "Guess I didn't" he responded monotone.

Geoff sighed, he hated to see his friend like this, all stoic and cold. "Dude why don't you just go talk to Courtney."

Duncan snarled, "I'm leaving her alone like she fucking wanted me to."

"Yeah but she only to be left alone for a little while dude, Bridgette tells me she really misses you bro."

Duncan was almost elated to hear that but his happiness was soon downplayed by his anger. "Whatever," he said standing up to walk away.

Geoff merely followed him. "I don't understand you man. You act all bad and tough but you can't tell her how you feel?"

Duncan was growing increasingly annoyed. "What the fuck do you care?" he hissed.

"I care because you're my friend and I think Courtney feels the same way about you." Geoff was a little alarmed when Duncan whipped around at him looking pissed as hell.

"How the hell could you possibly know what Courtney feels? I go out of my way and do all kinds of shit for that girl and she goes flirting with some other guy and treating me as just a friend. How the hell does that translate into "love" or whatever bullshit you think it is."

Geoff held up his hands defensively and said, "Ever stop to think that maybe she's afraid? Maybe she's just confused, or maybe she's scared you're the one who doesn't feel the same."

Duncan wanted to believe it with everything he had within him, but too much doubt was already in his mind. He didn't know if he should give up, pursue Courtney, or just keep being friends with her.

He already knew he couldn't **just** be friends with her anymore, not after the whole Adam drama. But at the same time he didn't know if he could pursue her anymore, he didn't know if he had the strength to be rejected if she really didn't feel the same. Giving up seemed to be the easiest choice.

Duncan threw the rest of his cigarette on the ground and stomped it out. He walked away from Geoff. "Hey man where you going?"

Duncan didn't answer as he disappeared.

_Despite my 30 years of research into the feminine soul, I have not yet been able to answer…the greatest question that has never been answered: What does a woman want?_

_-Sigmund Freud_

Courtney poked at her food, far from hungry. Even if she was hungry she could never eat the school food, Chef was a horrible cook.

She jumped when she felt someone tapping her on the shoulder, she had hoped to turn around and find Duncan. But it was only Bridgette. "I was looking for you."

Courtney gave her an apologetic glance before going back to her inedible food. "Sorry, I just needed some time alone," she admitted heavily.

"I would've thought you'd be celebrating. I heard the senate wanted you back and that you're grades are up again. You've really been working hard these past few days."

"Yeah I know," Courtney replied numbly. The only reason she'd been working so hard lately was to keep herself distracted from the pain gnawing at her.

Bridgette rubbed her friend's shoulder sympathetically. She was about to say something when Adam suddenly appeared in front of them. "Hey Bridgette can I talk to Courtney for a second?"

Bridgette looked at Courtney and left when Courtney nodded at her. She didn't feel comfortable being alone with Adam but she felt she owed him an apology for what Duncan had done.

"Hey. Look I'm sorry about Duncan," she said wincing as the memory of that night came back to her.

Adam shrugged carelessly. "Don't worry about it, it wasn't your fault."

She laughed humorlessly. "That's not true, but if it makes you feel better I can try to save up some money to help buy you some new equipment."

Again Adam just waved a dismissive hand at her. "I can always buy new stuff myself. I just can't understand why someone would have such little disregard for other people."

Courtney felt a spark of anger go through her as he insulted Duncan. "He does have consideration for other people, he was just upset that night," she said defending him.

Adam scoffed. "Well he should learn to control his attitude."

Courtney was beginning to get frustrated by Adam, he was such a stuck up guy, just because he had money and threw some dumb party. "Look, I know Duncan better than anyone, and trust me he wouldn't have done that if I hadn't have made him mad. So just back off!"

Adam was shocked by her anger and even a little scared. "Whoa! Sorry, I didn't mean to get you mad," Adam said defensively. "I just don't understand why you're so close to him. He doesn't seem to be your type."

Courtney just rolled her eyes annoyed, as if she needed to explain herself. Still she couldn't help but do it anyway. "No he's not my type. He's not what I expected but I don't care. He's fun, he's caring, He' a sweetheart when he's not acting like an ass! He's my friend… and I care about him."

Adam furrowed his brow at her. "If that's all true then why are you two fighting with each other constantly."

She smiled at the memories of them fighting with each other over the years. All the insults, bickering, tantrums, and smart ass remarks. "I guess…I guess that's how we deal with each other. Or maybe it's… it's to cover up what we really want to say to each other."

Suddenly something dawned on Courtney. It was like a sudden realization that took away all her confusion, all her doubt, all her fears. She suddenly stood up in a panic. "Oh my god, I've got to go." She ran out of the cafeteria leaving Adam far behind and went looking for Duncan.

She went in all the usual places Duncan usually hung out. Behind the school, at the burger joint, in the library…yeah right! Finally she arrived at the park and ran up to Geoff who was doing some flips on his skateboard. She practically knocked him over as she ran up to him and grabbed his arms fiercely. "Geoff! Where's Duncan?"

Geoff looked at her surprised before shaking his head worriedly. "I don't man. He took of without saying anything, I don't know where he went."

Courtney released Geoff and began to grow worried as well. Duncan was known to do stupid things if he was mad or upset enough, and right now the last thing she wanted was for him to get hurt. _'Duncan where are you?'_

_Hyde: Something, something, something, crazy girlfriend. Something, something, something, drink lots of beer._

_-That 70's Show_

He was shit-faced. Not that it was anything new but this time all beer in the world couldn't make him forget her.

Before Courtney he could drink and feel on top of the world, he could forget about his problems for a little while. But with Courtney he didn't need a reason to drink, with her his problems disappeared all together. With Courtney it was like he had everything he needed. Which was why it was only a matter of time before he screwed it up.

Anything good that came along he was good at fucking up and completely wasting. His parents wishes, his education, his freedom. He rebelled against authority, didn't give a shit about society, and was always being thrown in juvie.

With Courtney he had hoped to hold on to something good. To try to keep something worthwhile around, to be truly happy for once. But being around her also scared him because it made him realize how much he could care. He was so use to being seen and acting a certain way and then she walks in and completely turned his world around.

Duncan suddenly lurched over and threw up in a bush. He was so disgusted in himself. '_She doesn't deserve me,' _he thought furiously.

He continued to walk clumsily in the night until he heard a voice. "Duncan?" He turned around and nearly passed out. Either he was really drunk or Courtney was standing right in front of him.

"Princess? What the hell are you doing here?"

She walked up to him and suddenly cupped his face with her hands. Her touch sent shivers through him. "I've been looking for you." Her nose scrunched up as she smelled him. "Are you drunk?"

He rolled him eyes at her and slurred, "Oh please as if you didn't think I drank. You're so naïve."

Courtney looked at him sadly before taking her hands away from him. "Duncan I need to tell you something."

To this Duncan only seemed to get more fired up. **"Oh you're here to tell me something? Like what? How I'm such an asshole, how I'm so worthless, how I'm so pathetic."**

Courtney sighed as he continued to yell at her. "You know that's not how I really feel about you," she whispered.

"**Well then why don't you just tell me how you really feel?"** he shouted getting close to her. **" 'Cause I don't fucking know. You tell me that you want to be alone, what the hell am I suppose to make of that!" **

She bit her bottom lip in defeat and tried to explain herself. "I needed to be alone because I didn't know what I was feeling…but now I do."

Duncan stood there frozen. There was no way in hell this was happening, he had to be dreaming, he just had to be. He had to reach out and grab her hand just to know she was really there with him and truly saying these words.

He was relieved when she started to speak again. "Why didn't you just tell me how **you **felt. Why did you have to get so angry with me?"

He knew she was referring to all the drama with Adam and the night at the party. Duncan shook his head and mumbled, "I-I don't know…maybe I-" he didn't get very far before he puked up again just barely missing her shoes.

Again Courtney's face twisted into disgust as Duncan continued to puke his guts out. "Well isn't this familiar?" she said when he was finally done. "Only last time I think I was in _your_ place." It was ironic how he had come across her when she had been high and how she had just come across him drunk. They really were an odd pairing.

Duncan chuckled at her sentence before he stumbled into her. There was no way in hell he was going to be able to walk straight.

Courtney grunted under his weight as she took one of his arms and slung it over her shoulder. "C'mon let get you home," she said supporting his balance.

Duncan looked down at her thoughtfully and asked with honest curiosity. "Why are you doing this?" he had treated her like crap and disregarded her for a week and yet here she was helping him.

Courtney only smiled at him. "You looked after me remember?"

She was returning the favor. Duncan smiled as they suddenly became equals. Maybe Geoff had been right after all. Maybe she did feel the same way, maybe they both had just been too confused, too stubborn, too afraid to say it out loud. It was why they fought they way they did, to mask what they really felt. Maybe they weren't so different after all.

_Who doesn't long for someone to hold_

_Who knows how to love you without being told_

_-Natasha Bedingfield _

Courtney helped Duncan lie down on his bed and went downstairs to get him some water and a small trash can just in case he threw up again. When he was comfortable Courtney laid next to him just stared at his face. She had been so scared of admitting how she felt that she almost lost him.

Before Duncan she had always stayed away from trouble, she never needed it. She could always feel safe that way, feel in control. She respected authority, did what was expected of her and played by the rules.

With Duncan she didn't need to be perfect, she could live life and take chances. With him she could truly be happy, and that scared her because it made her realize what she'd been missing all this time. She was so use to being seen and acting a certain way and then he walks in and completely turned her world around.

She heard Duncan mumble a "thank you" before he placed a hand on hers and drifted off. Courtney smiled, kissed him on the forehead and held his hand tightly. "I love you," she whispered no longer able to deny it. She watched as he stirred slightly and opened his mouth to say the words she never expected to hear.

"I love you too."

Courtney felt her heart burst wide open and had to bring a hand to her mouth to keep herself from crying with joy. Finally they had said it. Finally everything was as it should be. Finally the world was in it's right place. They where in their right place.

"Duncan…"

"Hmm?" he hummed sleepily.

"**You'd better remember this in the morning!" **

_My step mom always said people admit the truth when they're drunk. Well my dad must really love her because that's when he says it the most._

_- Again I made this one up (mostly from truth)_

_

* * *

  
_

A/N: Please review and please be patient for the next chapter to come along. And for those of you growing impatient for a kiss, there is no way in hell I'm going to do that when one of them just threw up. I don't know why they did that on the show but honestly if someone just threw up there's no way in hell I'm kissing them, I don't know why one of the writers didn't say something. Anyway please review!


	14. Chapter 14: Kiss Me

A/N: OK I hate to do this again but this story will be going on hiatus. It's kind of some personal shit I have to go through again but this time it's really fucked up. I'll try to get back to this as soon as possible but right now things in my life are pretty complicated. I hope you enjoy the chapter and I hope to be back. Love you guys, bye.

* * *

Chapter 14: Kiss Me

_Immature love says "I love you because I need you." Mature love says, "I need you because I love you."_

_-Erich Fromm_

Duncan woke up in a fog surprised to see Courtney standing in his doorway holding a glass of water and smiling at him. He knew why she was there and what had happened last night, but that didn't mean he couldn't have a little fun.

"Princess? What are you doing here?"

He watched in amusement as her face went worried. "You don't remember what happened last night?"

"Not a thing," said Duncan trying to keep a straight face, he just loved getting under her skin.

"**Duncan!" **

Yep he got her. He laughed loudly as she looked at him slightly hurt. "I'm kidding! Of course I remember. You'd have to shoot me in the head to make me forget that."

"That sounds like a good idea right now," she mumbled angrily.

Duncan rolled his eyes as she continued to pout. He scooted closer to her and grabbed her arm and pulled her into him for a hug. At first she fought a little like he expected but eventually she relaxed in his arms and held him securely. "You were saying?"

"Shut up," she said pushing herself off him but smiling at the same time. She couldn't believe everything had come to this. Not too long ago she never would've even believed she would've fallen in love with Duncan. The same Duncan who called her names, who annoyed her, who frustrated her.

Duncan looked at her strangely when she started giggling for no apparent reason. It was amazing how after all these years she never ceased to surprise him. "Did you forget to take your medication this morning?"

She slapped his arm playfully before replying, "No it's just…crazy."

"What do you mean?" he asked truly curious.

Courtney sighed and scratched the back of her neck uncomfortably, trying to find the right way to word her thoughts. "It's just… ever since I've known you I've always seen the negative side. Anything you did wrong or inappropriate or annoying… I can't believe I didn't see this other you."

Duncan couldn't stop the smile that spread out on his face. "Are you going soft on me princess?"

Courtney blushed and shoved a glass of water in his hand. "Just drink your water."

Duncan didn't argue as sipped down the water slowly. His head hurt and his stomach ached but it was nothing he couldn't handle. What was proving to be difficult for him was to act cool around her. He felt that at any moment he could mess it all up, not to mention with the way his feelings were going into overdrive now that he told her he loved her. The entire thing was so new to him and he wasn't sure what to do next. Wait a minute!

"I kind of made you something," he said shyly.

Courtney perked up surprised and curious. "Really? Where is it?"

"Um…it's in the top drawer," he stuttered pointing to his dresser.

Courtney jumped up excitedly and opened the drawer frantically looking for her gift. It didn't take her long to find it. Sitting there in the middle of his clothes was a little wooden skull. Courtney picked it up carefully in her hands with a sparkling smile that made Duncan's stomach do flips.

"You made this?"

Duncan nodded, his eyes wandering all over the place. "Yeah…I made it especially for you."

Courtney didn't know how to describe her emotions. She moved her hands over the wooden skull trying to soak it all in. "You're giving me this because I'm your girl now? You always said you'd make a wooden skull for your girl."

Duncan rubbed his arm and looked at her seriously. "Actually I never planned on giving it to another girl unless it was you." when he noticed her expression he added, "You don't believe me? Flip it over."

Courtney did as told and giggled a bubbly laugh when she saw the word 'princess' carved in the wooden skull. "When did you make this?" she asked sitting next to him.

Duncan groaned uneasily as he admitted, "Right after I decided we should be friends."

Courtney burst out laughing and buried her head in his shoulder while Duncan's face went red with embarrassment. Courtney wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered, "I always suspected you had ulterior motives."

Duncan grinned as he wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her in his lap. "If you knew then why'd you let me suffer?"

Courtney shrugged carelessly. "Guess I enjoy torturing you, what can I say?"

"You can say I love you again," suggested Duncan now rubbing her back slowly.

Courtney began to rub the back of his neck eagerly and said, "Or _you _can say it."

Duncan chuckled and shook his head. "Must you always have control over everything?"

She shrugged and looked at him innocently. "Would you have it any other way?"

Duncan wanted to kiss her, he really did. But his head was still hurting, his stomach was still queasy and he could only imagine what his breath smelled like. He wasn't going to belittle their first kiss when he wasn't in his best shape. He wanted it to be the right moment at the right time, because she was the right girl.

He opted for kissing her hand tenderly before saying, "No…I wouldn't have you any other way."

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

_-Life house_

"So does this mean you guys are boyfriend and girlfriend now?" asked Bridgette still in awe in what Courtney had just told her.

Courtney smiled but furrowed her brow. "I guess we are boyfriend and girlfriend now. We didn't officially say it but I think saying the 3 words means we're together."

Bridgette huffed out some air and went, "Wow." Just yesterday it seemed completely over for the both of them and then overnight it seemed to vanish and now they were together! "I just don't understand how this all happened so fast."

Courtney decided not to tell Bridgette about Duncan's little drunken night. He hadn't told anybody about the night she was high so she wasn't about to disrespect him by telling everybody the details of their relationship. Besides that was something special between the two of them.

"Sometimes the unexpected just happens," said Courtney simply.

_There is always some madness in love. But there is also always some reason for madness._

_-Friedrich Nietzsche_

"Dude seriously!" Geoff hooted excitedly. "You and Courtney are **finally** together?"

Duncan couldn't stop smiling, but it was true. Courtney was finally with him, just when he believed it would never happen it was actually the reality. He loved her and she loved him. He couldn't think of better moment in his life when things came together so perfectly. Well there was that one time he robbed that place…Ah screw that! This was much better.

"Man I'm so happy for you," said Trent giving him a high-five.

Duncan smiled smugly and placed his hands behind his head. "That's right gentlemen. Duncan Malone is officially taken. And any asshole who puts his hands on Courtney will be seriously damaged."

"Oh boy, you really are in love. You're already getting all overprotective," mocked Trent.

"Hey I'm not overprotective, I just don't want some punk making the moves on her, unless that punk is me of course."

"So have you guys even kissed yet?" asked Geoff.

Duncan had had that on his mind all morning. "Not yet, I want it to be…well you know." Duncan didn't want to come off sounding all cheesy and romantic in front of the guys but it was too late for that.

"Awe you want it to be special," said Trent in a sweet baby voice. Geoff followed right behind him.

"He wants it to be romantic and perfect," added Geoff making kissing noises.

Duncan scoffed at them but smiled anyway because they were right. The only question was how the hell was he going to make his kiss with Courtney the perfect one?

_Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was choice, but falling in love with you I had no control over._

_-Unknown_

"Wait you guys haven't kissed yet?" gasped Bridgette. She figured that they'd be all over each other buy now, anyone could cut the sexual tension between them with a knife.

"The moment just hasn't come along yet," said Courtney eating her apple. Courtney had been planning on spending lunch with Duncan but they both knew that was impossible once everyone heard they were together. Even during Psychology Duncan and Courtney hadn't gotten the chance to speak with each other because everyone was too busy hounding them with questions. Courtney had been glad Adam was home sick today, if he had said anything to Duncan about her Duncan would most likely beat the crap out of him.

"You must be looking forward to it," hinted Bridgette.

Courtney gushed and said, "Well, yeah."

"If I were you I'd be dreading it." Courtney recognized Heather's voice without having to turn around.

"Why don't you go put lotion on your head Heather," snapped Courtney. "I'm sure it's flaking by now.

Bridgette giggled giving Courtney a high -five.

"Oh you think you're so funny. Well I don't think you'll be laughing when Duncan finds out you're a bad kisser," said Heather with an evil smile.

"What are you talking about?" asked Courtney wanting to kick her ass the more and more she talked.

"Well c'mon Courtney. You're not exactly known for your experience with boys. Duncan on the other hand…I'm sure he's pretty experienced in the field of kissing. It'd just be sad to know that he broke up with you just because you couldn't meet his standards."

By now even cool-tempered Bridgette had lost her nerve and snapped at Heather, "Fuck off."

Heather was a little surprised to hear such language from Bridgette, but she left feeling satisfied anyway.

Bridgette turned back to Courtney who had a sick look on her face. "Don't listen to her Courtney. She's just trying to freak you out."

Courtney nodded knowingly but Heather had indeed succeeded in freaking her out.

_The first time we kissed, I closed my eyes, he closed his and then…we missed_

_-Robin_

Courtney tried to be calm but she couldn't. She had hoped her parents would tell her she couldn't go out on a date with Duncan when she told them they were going to start seeing each other romantically. But surprisingly enough her parents had actually been supportive, her mom even helped her pick out an outfit! Of all the time for her parents to be cool, why did it have to be now?

"You OK princess?" asked Duncan once he turned off his motorcycle and got off.

Courtney continued to sit there dumbly with her helmet on worrying that the moment was coming soon. "Uh yeah. Sorry my mind was somewhere else."

"Well c'mon," he urged pulling her hand.

The were currently at lake Wawanakwa and Courtney new a kiss had to be coming. Why else would Duncan go through all this trouble? While the fact that Duncan had planned all this was sweet, Courtney was still terrified that she was going to turn out to be a bad kisser.

They walked all the way out on the edge of the dock when Duncan sat down and motioned her to sit next to him. Courtney sat down nervously which did not go unseen by Duncan.

"Alright I have no idea what's going on in that head of yours but you seriously need to chill princess. We're all alone, out by the lake and I haven't said anything that can be considered rude all night. So what bites? I'd thought you'd be happy with all this," he said getting upset by her negative vibe.

Courtney smiled weakly at Duncan and intertwined her fingers with his. "It's not that I'm not happy Duncan, it's just…well…" He waited for her to go on. "Duncan I've never really been with a guy before, not like this and I'm worried that maybe I might not be very good at it."

She had said it all so fast that Duncan had barely made out what she said at all. "Who the hell put that idea in your head?" he asked confused as to who could make her doubt herself so much.

"Heather," she admitted shamefully.

"Heather! You took Heathers advice on relationships," he asked starting to laugh at her.

"Don't laugh! This is hard for me to admit. Beside she had a point, you've kissed many girls," she said making a face. "While I've barely kissed anybody and what if I am bad at it and you don't want to be with me anymore?"

Duncan calmed his laughing fit and squeezed her hand. "Princess you need to give yourself, and me, more credit than that. First of all you've given me pecks that felt way better than a full blown kiss so there's no way you're bad at it. Second of all even if you were bad it there's no way in hell I'm breaking up with you. It would just mean we'd have to practice, **a lot**."

Courtney smiled but still shook her head worriedly. "I'm still nervous."

"You told me you loved me and now you're scared of a kiss?"

"A kiss says it all," she said seriously.

Duncan scooted so close to her that there noses touched, he placed his hand behind her neck and barely grazed his lips against hers. This one little action caused Courtney to close her eyes and enjoy what he was making her feel.

"You don't need to be afraid. I know I want you and I know you want me." He moved his fingertips over her lips lightly. "Course, who wouldn't want me?" he added jokingly.

Courtney slapped his arm but kept her face close to his as he continued to brush his finger tips over her lips.

Duncan kept teasing her until she couldn't stand it anymore. Courtney placed her hands on his face and went for it. Lips met lips and for a while all Courtney could feel was his arms around her and his lips moving with hers. Even though they were opposites their lips worked in perfect sync with each other. She was on fire and on cloud nine as she continued to roam his mouth with hers. It wasn't long before Duncan started to explore her mouth with his tongue, which Courtney happily allowed and even answered back to.

It felt like an eternity had gone by when the two finally separated for air and looked at each other in awe. "You might be the best damn kisser ever," said Duncan breathlessly.

Courtney giggled and tried to find her voice. "Guess that means we don't have to practice."

Duncan suddenly panicked. "Wait did I say best kisser? I meant worst kisser."

Courtney gasped at him before pushing him so hard he fell right into the lake. She was so busy laughing she didn't even see Duncan snatch her ankle and bring her in the water with him.

She came back up spitting out water and glaring at a laughing Duncan. "Duncan you're such a jerk."

"And yet you still love me," he said smugly.

She rolled her eyes and felt her body numb over when he started taking off his shirt, shoes and socks. "What are you doing?"

"Relax, my pants are still on. I figure as long as we're in here we might as well take a swim."

"But we're not suppose to," argued Courtney.

Duncan merely scoffed at her. "Well then you shouldn't have pushed me in! C'mon I won't look." He promised and turned around obviously waiting for her to undress enough to swim around with him.

After getting past her giddiness Courtney removed her shirt, pants, shoes, and socks and swam up behind Duncan and kissed his neck. Duncan let out a soft moan to which she only giggled at. "Am I killing you?" she asked in a teasing voice.

"You have no idea," he said grabbing her and bringing her in front of him.

For a while they just looked at each other until Duncan laughed again. "What?" whined Courtney knowing all too well he was laughing at her.

"I can't believe you listened to Heather."

Courtney placed a hand over his mouth and brought herself closer to him. "Just shut up and kiss me already."

_A kiss is a pleasant reminder that two heads are better than one_

_-Unknown_

_

* * *

  
_

A/N: Sorry if this chapter wasn't as good as my other ones but I'm seriously in a bad mood and it's hard to write a romantic scene when you don't feel particularly good. Anyway please review, please be kind, and please don't go asking for updates because like I said I'm on a hiatus and can only promise you all that I will be back eventually. REVIEW!


	15. Chapter 15: Family

A/N:OMG! I'm back. After a horrible moving experiance and a dramatic month full of ups and downs I'm finally back! I can't really promise much with the updates since things in my life are still rather hectic, but writing is the only thing that helps me relax and I really want to continue with this story. To ALL my readers I just want to thank you for your support and for even reading this story. Let's make some magic happen!

* * *

Chapter 15: Family

_I can always tell when the mother in law's coming to stay; the mice throw themselves in the traps_

_-Les Dawson_

"You want me to meet your family?" asked Courtney hopeful Duncan was joking. They had been sitting down for lunch when Duncan suddenly insisted she meet his parents.

Duncan nodded seriously as he watched Courtney's face fall. "What?! Duncan we've only been officially together for three days now and you want me to meet your family so soon?"

"What's the big deal? I met your parents remember?" said Duncan sourly.

"Yeah but that was because I was torturing you," said Courtney sweetly.

Duncan only smirked evilly at her. "Well who says I don't want to torture you? Besides you have to meet them eventually, my mom is dyeing to meet the girl I'm in love with," he admitted embarrassed. He wasn't used to being seen so soft. At least his mother and Courtney seemed to be the only ones who really noticed.

Courtney grinned , happy that his mom was so eager to meet her. "Yeah I guess it's only fair for your parents to meet the best thing that will ever happen to their son," she boasted jokingly.

Duncan rolled his eyes and gave her a slight poke in her side before walking off towards class. "You're too much," he said as she followed.

She shrugged her shoulders indifferently. "So when do I meet your parents?"

"Um…today after school."

**"What?!"** Duncan cringed as her voice rose a whole other decibel. He knew she was going to freak when he told her that. Duncan tried to shush her as everyone stared questioningly at the odd couple. "Duncan why didn't you tell me? I have to find the right outfit to wear and I have to make sure I'm prepared to make a good impression, I don't want to walk in there looking like a poorly presentable girlfriend."

Duncan made a face as he shook his head disbelievingly. **"Are you kidding me! They're freaking police officers for the love of god**, and you're like the queen of following rules and obeying the law. If anything they're going to question why you're even with me. You just have to be yourself and you'll be fine."

Courtney was going to argue with him until she realized he had a point She was a likable person when she had to be and figured it had been a while since his parents had even met a good girl like her. "OK I guess it'll be alright," she said brightly although she was still nervous as hell.

"Damn right it'll be alright, hell if anything my parents will be begging you to marry me and change me into some sissy boy," said Duncan disgusted.

Courtney rose an eyebrow at him. "Whoever said I wanted to marry you? Let alone change you?" Even as Courtney asked her question she couldn't help but entertain the thought of marrying Duncan in her head.

He rolled his eyes. "Please princess. All you women want the same thing. To change and control a man into doing whatever you want."

Courtney rolled her eyes at him and looked at him as if he were stupid. "Duncan if I thought I could control you, you'd be in a tutu with a dog leash around your neck crying like a little girl." she giggled as Duncan's eyes went huge. "But I'm not going to try to change you or force you to be anyone you're not. Besides you're not as tough as you think you are."

"Yeah well you're not as superior as you think you are," shot back Duncan.

"The point is, you're going to do something stupid, I'm going to yell at you and that's when we'll just kiss and forget about it. Why bother trying to change something that seems to work for us anyway." As bizarre as it was, their fighting and opposite ends really did work in a perfect sync. It came out in perfect balance.

Duncan smiled and wrapped his hand around her waist bringing her dangerously close to him. "Well that sounds great to me, why don't we just skip the fighting though and get to the kissing part."

"You aren't tired of making out yet?" asked Courtney already exhausted by the past three days. Not that she really minded.

Making out with Duncan had become a new found hobby of hers. Duncan was a rather soft kisser despite his rough exterior, and it was unlike other kissers since Duncan's tongue piercing never ceased to catch her off guard with it's cold metallic texture, it was actually a really cool sensation.

"Please, we're not half as bad as Bridgette and Geoff," he said sticking out his tongue in disgust.

He was right. Once those two got started they didn't stop. "Whatever, just not in the halls," stated Courtney pulling away from him.

Duncan groaned as she moved away from him. "Ah c'mon! At least a peck."

"We both know it won't just be a peck."

"But we're meeting my parents right after school. What the hell am I suppose to do all day without some make out time?" he asked seriously annoyed.

Courtney smiled at him coolly before walking off in the opposite direction towards her Calculus class. "Don't know…don't care."

She beamed as Duncan growled. She knew she was going to pay later for that, and she was looking forward to it.

_Val: The bank robber took your mother_

_Fran: Oh my God! That poor man_

_-The Nanny_

Duncan could feel Courtney's anxiety as he took her hand in his, she was practically shaking more than the engine of his Harley. "Princess you seriously need to chill, just because they're police officers doesn't mean they're going to shoot you for going out with me, it isn't a crime as far as I know."

Courtney sighed impatiently not in the mood for his sarcasm. "I just wish you had told me earlier."

"I told you at lunch, that should've been plenty of time for you to prepare."

"But you don't understand-"

"I don't understand and I don't care." He said squeezing her hand assuring. He knew she liked to plan things **way** ahead of time, but he wasn't that kind of guy and she was just going to have to suck it up.

Luckily Courtney was tough and decided to just tolerate his abruptness and endure whatever awaited her. She was sure his family was nice, but you always wanted to be cautious when it came to meeting them for the first time, a first impression always counts.

After a couple more minutes of walking they arrived at Courtney's house where Duncan's Harley was waiting. He rode over every morning to walk with her to school, much to her parents chagrin. She hopped on and held onto Duncan tighter then usual, he rubbed her hand tenderly as they took off.

When they finally arrived at his house Courtney felt like bolting. Duncan seeming to sense this gripped her hand and dragged her towards the door. "C'mon, like you haven't been here already."

"Not like this."

Duncan snickered. "Yeah sober and decent."

"Shut up," scowled Courtney as they stood at the front door.

"Well do you want to knock? Isn't that the "formal" thing to do?" Duncan mocked.

Courtney wrinkled her nose and waved her arm out waiting for him to open the door and take her inside. He did so and yelled out unnecessarily "She's here!"

Courtney glared at him as he smiled a big toothy grin. He knew this wasn't easy for her and he was just making it worse for his own amusement. Well two could play at that game.

Duncan's mother walked in beaming. Courtney was surprised how small she was but soon realized she was also very strong when she pulled Courtney in a bone crunching hug. "So you're the girl we've heard so much about."

Courtney smiled and said, "And you're the mother I've heard so much about. Duncan talks about you all the time."

Duncan's mother looked at her son surprised while Duncan looked at Courtney appalled. "Really?" she asked in disbelief.

"Oh yeah," continued Courtney. "You should hear the things he says about you. 'I love my mommy, my mommy is the greatest, I'm such a mommy's boy.'"

Duncan forced out a fake laugh as he grabbed Courtney's shoulder roughly and practically squeezed her beside him. "Ha! Courtney… she doesn't need to hear all this, besides I hardly ever say anything like that."

Courtney waved her hand dismissively. "He's too modest."

Duncan's mother only smiled as the two teased each other. "Well let's go find your father," she said leading them towards the living room.

As they walked Duncan whispered in Courtney's ear. "Now him you should be afraid of."

Courtney gulped as she came closer to a very built man with a goatee similar to Duncan's, jet black hair, and piercing teal eyes. It was like looking at Duncan in mega form. The man took Courtney's small hand in his large one and shook it once dominantly. "So you're Courtney," he said in a deep and low voice.

Courtney found herself gaping and had to regain her composure. "Yes that would be me."

He grinned and right then and there Courtney could see Duncan. It was amazing how much they looked alike and yet how very different they were. A man who upheld the law and a son who broke it.

His dad motioned for them all to sit down and immediately Courtney new who had the say in this family. "So…" he began. "Tell us about yourself Courtney."

_(On kitty's mother in law)_

_Kitty: Red's mother is coming_

_Midge: What's that pet name she has for you?_

_Kitty: Whore_

_-That 70's Show_

Courtney was actually surprised at how nice his parents were and how well they all got along. Throughout the conversation though, Courtney couldn't help but notice that Duncan rarely said anything to his dad. He mostly talked to his mother but most of the time strayed away form his dads gaze or questions.

Courtney felt some tension and hostility in the air and was rather uncomfortable with it. She decided to try to break through to the two. "So is there anything about Duncan I should know?" Courtney asked Duncan's dad directly.

His dad seemed to ponder over the question before saying. "Well you're with him so I'm guessing there's a whole lot you don't know."

Courtney winced at the insult while Duncan didn't seem phased, she could guess that this happened a lot and that he was use to it. Parents had the strangest ways of hurting their kids when they didn't realize it. Courtney just patted Duncan's leg securely and replied, "I know more than enough about him to know I want to be with him."

Duncan seemed surprised by her answer as well as his father, but for slightly different reasons. "So you know he's been to juvenile hall, that he skips out on school, that he's been convicted of property damage, arsenic, **and public nudity."**

Before Courtney could stop herself she snorted, the thought of Duncan running in the streets naked really cracked her up. Duncan looked at her shocked as did his father while his mother also seemed to be holding back her laughter.

Finally Courtney cleared her throat and nodded. "Yes I know about law breaking ways, but I also know more about him."

His father seemed intrigued. "Really? Like what?"

Courtney jumbled her thoughts around and began to list off some of Duncan's "better" qualities. "He's very athletic, he's smart, he's clever, he's funny -although crude sometimes. He's a great friend, he's honest, he's sweet-"

"Sweet?' his father interrupted.

Courtney gushed a little as Duncan buried his face in his hand seemingly ashamed. "Yes he's sweet, even if he doesn't show it often."

Duncan's mother seemed to be smiling knowingly while everything seemed liked total news to his father. He grunted once before saying to his son, "Well son it looks like there's hope for you after all. Maybe you really can change someday."

This time the words seem to hit Duncan as Courtney felt him distance himself. The man seemed surprised to hear good things about his son which made Courtney hurt for Duncan. For other people to assume the worst of you was no big deal at the end of the day because chances were you never had to see those people again. But to have your family expect the worst of you must've really stung and maybe that's why Duncan didn't even bother trying to please his parents, Courtney could see that even if Duncan was more law abiding, more scholar like, and more overachieving than she was, it still wouldn't make a difference. To his father it would never be enough and Courtney could only relate to the feeling all too well.

Courtney suddenly got mad and in a challenging voice said, "Well I think you don't give your son enough credit and I think you should be happy to have someone like him in your life, **I know I am and I know that you are the one who needs to change, not him."**

Everyone's mouth seemed to fall including Courtney's. She couldn't believe she had just let her temper get the best of her. So much for making a good first impression.

_Friends are God's way of apologizing to us for our families_

_-Unknown_

As Courtney held Duncan's hand she could feel a wave of emotion hit her, he seemed confused, happy, and a lot of other emotions all at the same time. He was just about to take her inside her house when he turned to look at her amazed. "I can't believe what you said to my dad."

Courtney slapped her hand against her face and groaned. "I know! That was incredibly rude and stupid."

Duncan nodded, "Yeah… and somewhat cool, but I just never expected you to be hard on my dad for being hard on me. If anything I'd think you'd like the way he bosses me around."

"Hey, I only enjoy people bossing you around if I'm the one doing it and I do it to keep you out of trouble. You're dad does it because he doesn't think highly of you, which is a shame because you're a great guy… when you're not being a jerk."

Duncan smirked before he let out a small laugh. "God woman, you never cease to amaze me. One minute I think I know what you're going to do the next I'm left completely stunned."

Courtney shrugged her shoulders bashfully. "Well I guess I'm not invited to your house anymore," she said sadly.

"No my mom loves you," he promised getting Courtney to smile. "And my dad doesn't hate you he just has to get use to you, he's not use to people talking back to him unless it's me. Hell I'm not even use to you yet and the way you stand up to me."

Courtney just smiled smugly, "Hey I'm not scared of speaking my mind or getting what I want."

Duncan snorted already knowing that all too well. "But seriously, why'd you have to go and do that? I know you already said you think I'm a great guy and all, but there has to be more to it than that."

Courtney grinned and closed the space between them with a sexy strut that made Duncan's mouth water. "Because he needed to know the truth, that you are a great person and that you are a great son." Courtney paused to wrap her hands around his neck. "And because I love you, duh."

Duncan shut up her giggling with a small kiss before letting her go inside. Sure enough her parents were practically waiting by the door as they looked at Duncan and Courtney worriedly. It's not that they completely hated Duncan, it was more of his reputation that had them on their toes. Courtney looked at him apologetically but became slightly worried when he winked at her. _'He wouldn't.' _she thought.

**"Hey! You need to chill. She's home on time like always, she's still going to school and she hasn't been in jail yet. She's like the best goody-goody daughter in the world. Have a little trust in her for god sakes!"**

With one last wink to Courtney he dashed off leaving her and her parents dumbfounded. Courtney shook her head and looked at her parents unsure of what to say.

Her mother was the first to speak. "Courtney… what are we going to do about that boy?'

Courtney just shrugged and started making her way to her room. "Get use to him, because he's going to be around for a while." So much so he might as well be family.

_Family isn't about whose blood you have, it's about who you care about._

_-Trey Parker and Matt Stone_

_

* * *

  
_

A/N: Families sure are crazy things. Believe me my parents are nuts. I didn't want to paint Duncan's parents in a bad light or anything, i just think that all families are dysfunctional on some level and wanted to make it as believable as possible without going overboard. Plus I think most "meeting the parents" aren't always pleasant. My dad first met my moms parents when he got into a car crash with her! Anyway... Did you like? Please let me know and be prepared for whatever I bring next! BAWHAWHAW! Review.


	16. Chapter 16: Tension

A/N: I've been waiting anxiously to do this chapter! One thing that is especially fun for me to writ is stories about sexual tension, if you've read some of my other stories that may be evident, but what can I say I have the mind of a perverted man. So anyway please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 16: Tension

_I know love and lust don't always keep the same company_

_-Stephanie Meyer_

One thing that many people had been noticing about Courtney was her shift in mood and personality. For one: She was less uptight. Two: She was playful and energetic. Three: She seemed more flirty. Of course all of this was directed mostly at Duncan who seemed to enjoy it like no other boyfriend in history. They still argued and fought about stupid little things but it only seemed to intensify things in their relationship rather than strain it.

Courtney had even been getting better associated with Duncan's friends. Lately Courtney had been getting to know Gwen and had even taken up the Goth girls offer on coming over to her house. Courtney wasn't surprised to see how dark and Halloween like her room was. There were metal band posters everywhere, skulls, candles, and a bunch of weird looking books.

"What do you think of this one?" asked Gwen holding up another skirt. Courtney was currently trying to help Gwen pick out an outfit for her date with Trent. The two had also become just a serious as Duncan and Courtney.

"Um… do you have anything a little less black?" asked Courtney already knowing that half of Gwen's stuff was black or blue.

Gwen pulled random things out of her closet shaking her head. "Nope, I think the only other skirt I have is some kind of school girl get up."

"Well Trent might like that. Don't all guys like that whole school girl look?"

Gwen rolled her eyes as she picked up the short red school girl skirt. "Yeah that's all I need for a date. Trent being so distracted he can't even hold a conversation."

Courtney shrugged and inspected the skirt. "I think it's kind of cute," she admitted proudly.

Gwen eyed it before giving Courtney a disbelieving look. "Really? Keep it if you want," she insisted tossing it at her.

Courtney caught the dress but quickly tossed it back at Gwen. "I have nothing that would match this."

She only rolled her eyes. "I have plenty of clothes that will help match the skirt."

Courtney bit her lip unsure. "It's not really my style."

"No, but Duncan will like it," said Gwen with a glint of mischief in her eye.

Courtney was about to protest but the thought of Duncan's reaction made her reconsider. While the whole punk look wasn't her style nor would it ever be… one day wouldn't be too bad.

"Hey Gwen, you think you could give be a bit of a makeover?"

_Stolen sweets are best_

_-Colley Cibber_

Duncan's foot tapped impatiently against the concrete. What was taking Gwen and Courtney so damn long? They were all going to hang out this weekend and Gwen had insisted on a double date, her and Trent, him and Courtney. While the thought of a double date seemed completely out of character for Gwen he didn't say no, he was friends with Trent and was glad that Courtney was getting along so famously with Gwen, being friends with her wasn't always easy.

Duncan was just about to lose his patience all together when Trent suddenly piped, "There they are!"

Gwen pulled up in her car next to Trent's. "It's about damn time, the movie starts in a minute," complained Duncan. He hated missing previews, it was the one time everyone got to be a critic.

Now while Duncan had always had the hots for Courtney, nothing in his lifetime or in all his hormonal control could prepare him for what happened next. Courtney exited the car wearing knee high leather boots, fishnets, a schoolgirl's red skirt, a studded belt, and a black tank top that showed off some midriff and a decent amount of cleavage. Courtney had left the makeup very simple except for her smoldering eyes. She had kept her hair the same, but it didn't seem to matter as Duncan's jaw dropped to the floor and his eyes doubled their size.

"What do you think?" asked Courtney already knowing what was on Duncan's mind.

Duncan swallowed dryly before asking, "Why-why did you um…" he lost his words. Damn if she didn't look so hot!

"We were just having some fun," said Gwen smiling at her handy work. "Courtney wanted to switch it up for one night."

Duncan tried to play it cool even though there was a tightening in his pants. "Uh… it looks really good."

Courtney felt like having some fun with this. "Yeah, but you don't think it's too much?" she asked running her hands over herself and showing off her taunt stomach, long slender legs, and puffing out her chest.

Duncan had to inhale deeply and hold it in for a second. Good god what was happening? Was he in one of these "happy" dreams? Duncan hadn't even heard her question as he looked back up at her face and asked, "What?"

Gwen snorted once before wrapping her arm around Trent's' and heading towards the theatre. "You two coming?"

"Yeah we're coming," called Courtney also strutting towards the theatre. Duncan stood frozen in his spot as he watched her hips sway back and forth making the skirt dance with her curves. Courtney looked over her shoulder and smiled with a new sexiness he had never seen before. "C'mon Duncan we're going to miss the previews."

Duncan snapped out of his trance and quickly wrapped his arm around her preparing to fight off any guys that saw her, he was having a hard enough time fighting off himself.

He stopped short of entering the theatre and faced Courtney abruptly, she was about to say something when Duncan's lips collided with hers and completely took the wind out of her. When he finally gave her time to breathe she looked at him both intrigued and confused.

"Sorry," he said trying to regain himself. "Couldn't help myself."

_Women need a reason to have sex. Men just need a place_

_-Billy Crystal_

Watching the movie proved to be extremely difficult for the bad boy as his eyes repeatedly wandered over Courtney and her outfit. What was worse was Courtney was completely aware of Duncan's wandering eyes and would even go to lengths of torturing him further. Whenever she reached for some popcorn she made sure to lean over slowly and take the time to lick her licks seductively. Gwen was also having trouble watching the movie because she had to stop herself from laughing every time she glanced over at Duncan and Courtney.

Finally the movie ended for which Duncan was thankful because her felt like he was about to explode. Gwen immediately snatched onto Trent and said, "I think we should all go to the lake, what do you guys say?"

Courtney remembering the place where she and Duncan had shared their first kiss nodded happily and Duncan nodded anxiously.

Gwen then grabbed Courtney's hand and began leading the way. "Great let's go."

As they began walking out of the theatre Gwen whispered to her, "That was just cruel."

Courtney giggled before replying, "Yeah but it sure was fun to watch Duncan sweat it out for so long, at least at the lake he can cool down."

Gwen sucked in some air through her teeth before looking at Courtney doubtfully. "I wouldn't count on it. Duncan is probably planning to get back at you. He doesn't take things laying down."

Courtney's body suddenly went into overdrive at that thought. Duncan was no doubt merciless when it came to getting things he wanted. She suddenly felt like she had walked into a trap.

"Hey don't worry about it," said Gwen. "Just play it cool and keep the upper hand on him."

Courtney swallowed thickly before stuttering, "Uh… yeah, yeah. I can do that."

Meanwhile the boys were having their own little discussion. "Man that was just cruel," said Trent patting Duncan on the shoulder.

"I know man! Didn't you see what she was doing to me," snapped Duncan feeling the tension killing him to no end.

"But c'mon man, it was obvious she was trying to get… um… a rise out of you."

Duncan's eyes bulged out of his head as he realized Trent was right. That little minx was doing this on purpose. He suddenly began to chuckle evilly which freaked out Trent.

"What? What's so funny?" asked Trent worriedly.

"She thinks she's bad," said Duncan determinedly. "I'll show princess bad."

_But seduction isn't making someone do what they don't want to do. Seduction is enticing someone into doing what they secretly want to do already._

_-Waiter Rant_

By the time they arrived at lake Wawanakwa Courtney's ears were ringing. Maybe she should just tell Duncan it had all been a joke, he'd let her off with that wouldn't he? She shook her head scolding herself. _'How long have you known Duncan?'_

It wasn't that Courtney minded Duncan making the moves on her or anything but now he had it in his mind that this was some kind of competition, one she was sure to lose. Courtney would never say it out loud but Duncan was absolutely hot and sexy. Every time they kissed her knees went weak and her face would be flushed. If they got into this silly game she'd probably fold within seconds and be completely vulnerable.

She jumped as Duncan ran up to her and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Ready for some fun princess?"

So the games begin. Courtney turned to face him and put on her best confident smile. "Oh I'm ready, are you Duncan?"

Oh she was making this too easy. He gripped her lower back and pulled her hips to his and had to hold back his laughter as her face turned to shock and desire. "I'm very ready princess." With that said he released her… for now.

Courtney, being stubborn as ever, winked at him and motioned him to follow her to the other side of the lake so they could have some privacy, Gwen and Trent were too busy with each other to notice.

As they walked farther down the edge of the lake Courtney felt herself shake with anticipation and excitement. Shed' never done something this extreme with Duncan before but she trusted him with all her heart.

When she found the right spot she stopped and turned to him running her hands along his chest down to his stomach. Duncan only smiled down at her as the moon lit up her face and silhouette. "Remind me again why you chose to wear this?" He asked tugging at her skirt once and then dropping it.

Courtney bit her lower lip shyly before admitting, "I thought you might like it."

He snickered before running his hands up and down her back. "Anything you wear I like, but you certainly did make a nice switch up."

"Glad you think so," she said huskily, her hands stopping just above his belt.

Duncan took it one step further moving his hands under her tank causing her to shiver as his fingertips met her skin. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and whispered in her ear, "But I'd really like to see you in nothing at all."

Courtney's body seemed to freeze up on him but he noticed it was mostly tension and when he pulled back enough to look in her eyes he could see she wanted it too. They both ached for the same thing and were both having trouble containing themselves.

Courtney finally let out a shaky breath as she looked up at him almost innocently and suggested, "Let's go skinny dipping."

Duncan had to bite back his cheer of victory as he nodded with a twinkle in his eye.

Courtney nodded back to him and was about to undress when Duncan noticed her hesitancy. She was nervous, shy and vulnerable. Duncan wanted to make sure she felt beautiful, because that's what she was. He gently made his way up to her and removed her shaking hand from the hem of her skirt.

He looked her deep in the eyes as if to let her know she could trust him and began to help her feel more comfortable. He began to unzip her big leather boots for her and helped her slip out of them, he then reached for her fishnets and pulled them off to reveal her naked legs. All the while Duncan kept his eyes connected to hers as she waited to see what he would do next.

Her breathing sped up as Duncan's hands hooked into the hem of her skirt and removed it. Her face went deep red and he continued to keep his hand on her hips slowly pushing up her tank top and lifting it over her head. Courtney shyly wrapped her arms around her tiny figure until she realized Duncan was still looking at her, not just her body, but all of her. All of who she was and what made her who she was.

Courtney feeling more secure took her hands and began to unbuckle his belt which caused his pants to automatically fall since they were already so baggy. Duncan simply kicked off his shoes and socks as she slid off his leather jacket and removed his skull t-shirt. She was about to remove his spiked collar until his hands stopped her.

"No, no, keep this on," He said walking towards the water. "It makes this whole thing a little more kinky."

Courtney's mouth dropped as she scoffed and rolled her eyes. Figures he had to ruin a good romantic moment. Her eyes bulged slightly as she saw his boxers fly past her. She was too embarrassed to look at his full naked form as she heard him dive into the water.

"C'mon princess you can't punk out now, it was your idea to go skinny dipping and I don't plan to be in here naked by myself."

Courtney shook herself determined to finish what she stared as she called back, "OK here I come." She moved her hands behind her back about to unhook her bra when she whimped out and let her hands fall at her sides. She heard Duncan groan in disappointment.

"You big chicken!"

"I am not a chicken! Stop comparing me to Tyler!"

"Well then hurry up!"

He was getting impatient. At this Courtney only had another brilliant idea as she skipped down to the water and dived in leaving her bra and panties on. When she came back up she giggled at Duncan's confused expression. "What are you doing? That isn't naked," he said disapprovingly pointing at her bra.

Courtney shrugged carelessly. "This is as naked as I get."

Duncan made a fist and bit down on a knuckle. She was really dragging it out. "You're such a tease," he snapped harshly.

She giggled at his frustration. "If you want me naked so bad then why don't you do something about it?"

Duncan's body shot into overdrive at her suggestion as he gaped at her challenging stare. "Seriously?"

Courtney floated on her back giving Duncan a full view of her body. "Only if you think you're man enough."

Normally Duncan wouldn't back down from a challenge but his was certainly proving to be an obstacle. He had pictured Courtney naked many time before, he was a guy after all, but now he was actually getting nervous. He almost never got nervous around a girl, but Courtney wasn't just any girl. She was his princess and he didn't want to take advantage of her.

He slowly swam up to her and was about reach for her bra strap when his hands dropped at his sides. Courtney was confused by his lack of action and quickly became insecure. "What's wrong?" she asked worried about the answer.

Duncan exhaled before running his hands through his messy Mohawk. "Nothing… I'm just not sure I can do this."

Courtney felt stung by his words and had to distance herself from him before she started to cry. "Why? Is there something wrong with me?"

Duncan quickly snapped his head up realizing she had taken his words the wrong way. "No it's not you!" he swore.

"Is it because I'm a virgin or something?" asked Courtney her voice getting louder as she got more upset.

"What?! No I love that you haven't done it yet, I love that you're not some whore. I just… I just…"

"Just what Duncan? Spit it out!" snapped Courtney throwing some water in his face.

"I don't think I'll be able to stop!" he finally admitted.

At first Courtney looked at him densely then finally got it. He meant if they kept going the way they were going he wasn't going to be able to control himself. Courtney understood he was trying to warn her, trying to make sure he didn't cross the line or do something without her permission.

She smiled seductively at him ad wrapped her arms around his neck looking him dead in the eyes. "I don't want you to stop."

Duncan looked at her bug eyed and pulled back a little to study her face. She seemed to be serious but he couldn't understand why. "Are you sure?" he asked to making certain.

Courtney nodded latching herself even closer to him. "Duncan I love you, and if anyone was going to be my first I'd want it to be no one else but you." She saw that he still seemed nervous and only wrapped her arms tighter around him. "I trust you."

It felt so good to hear those words. Duncan tucked her hair behind her ear and kissed her once deeply before finally unstrapping her bra. Courtney blushed madly as he ran his hands over them. He started kissing her so passionately that Courtney's head got dizzy and her whole body heated up. She moaned as Duncan began kissing and nipping at her neck.

Suddenly Courtney remembered something and stooped his hands from squeezing her breasts and looked t him anxiously. "What about Trent and Gwen?"

Duncan pulled back shocked. "I'm not sure a foursome is such a great idea, but if you really want to I- OWE!" Duncan was cut off by her kneeing him slightly in the groin.

**"I didn't mean that!** I meant what if they hear us?"

After getting past the pain between his legs Duncan shrugged. "Guess we'll just have to be real quiet then," said Duncan hooking his hand into the waist band of her panties. Courtney gasped as he began pulling them down. "That is if I can still perform after that low blow."

Courtney's eyes went hazy as she said in a shaky voice, "I thought you would've liked the rough stuff."

He chuckled before kissing her deeply and saying, "You ready?"

She nodded before quickly saying, "Just try to keep it down."

"I don't think you'll want **it** down princess."

Courtney didn't even get a chance to yell at him as the tension between the two finally broke.

Some time later…

"What have you guys been up to?" asked Gwen sitting next to Trent on the hood of her car.

Courtney and Duncan blushed slightly before both saying, "Nothing."

As they all got ready to go back home Gwen whispered to Trent, "Someone should tell them they're not as quiet as they think."

_Sex without love is a meanigless experiance, but as far as meaningless experiances go it's pretty damn good. _

_-Woody Allen _

* * *

A/N: I could've written a lemon but I didn't think it went with the overall story and it's fun to leave a little to the imagination. I don't care what anyone says I'm sure some of the TDI couples are having sex, I mean just look at the way Bridgette and Geoff are! Anyway please tell me if you liked. Review!


	17. Chapter 17: Changes

A/N: Dudes, I finally got a job! Yep I've officially gotten my first job. Can anyone guess where? The dollar store! I basically run cashier and clean up the place. One girl who works there is going to the same college as me at the end of the month, so it's nice to know I've already got acquaintances there to help me out in case a screw up. But I think I've gotten the hang of it, even though yesterday I was over $5. Oh well. Now it's time for the story to take a bit of a turning point yet again! AH the drama!

* * *

Chapter 17: Changes

_Always remember the future comes one day at a time_

_-Ellen Glasgow_

Courtney and Duncan were inseparable. They were together all the time and were finding out more and more about each other and sharing more than they would with anyone else. There verbal spats now usually led to heavy making out or other unspoken things!

Courtney's parents were now completely relaxed around the bad boy seeing he wasn't as bad as he appeared. Hell lately it even seemed like Courtney's dad was acting a bit more loose. Duncan seemed to have that effect on people once you got to know him.

Courtney had even managed to get to meet his parents again. As Duncan had predicted she and his mother got along perfectly. His dad learned to watch what he said around the brunette and was slowly getting use to her too. One thing that had defiantly changed in Duncan's home was his fathers attitude towards his son. Lately the two had been getting to know each other. They still weren't all that close, but were slowly getting there.

As many people had said before, the two were rubbing off on each other. Duncan had actually been rather good lately while Courtney had been more outgoing and willing to do things. Senior year was coming close to an end in a few months and everyone was talking about the end, but Courtney and Duncan didn't seem to notice.

Courtney yawned tiredly trying to finish her breakfast. Lately it had been a little difficult to finish things up for school when Duncan took up much of her time. But never one to back down from a challenge Courtney proved to be able to handle it.

Her mom suddenly dropped a letter in front of her. "What's this?" asked Courtney rubbing her eyes.

"Open it," her mother said eagerly.

Courtney started opening it slowly until she recognized the name of the university she had applied to on the envelope. She immediately tore it open and unfolded the papers with shaking hands. Her eyes scanned over it so quickly you'd think she wasn't reading it.

Courtney suddenly shot out of her chair screaming and dancing all over the place. What she didn't realize was Duncan had just walked in ready to walk with her to school. He watched her dance around the kitchen, it was rather cute but he was still bewildered by what was happening and looked at her mother in question. "Um… what's going on?"

Courtney stopped her dancing and rushed into Duncan's arms nearly knocking him down. "Oh Duncan!" she cried happily still crushing herself against him.

He smiled widely and held her close to him. "I would like to hear that you were dancing over me but something tells me that was about something else."

Courtney finally separated herself from him and held up the letter to his face not even giving him a chance to read it. "They want to interview me!"

Duncan still didn't get it. "Who? The FBI?"

Courtney rolled her eyes and pointed at the top of the letter. "No you idiot. The school, the university I've wanted to go to ever since I was ten! They actually want to interview me and then I might actually get in!" Again Courtney squealed and started dancing. Duncan snatched the letter from her hand and scanned over it more closely.

Courtney was too busy hugging her mother and ranting about her future to notice Duncan's shift in mood. Duncan had at first been happy that Courtney was getting an opportunity to do what she always wanted to do. She had told him many times how she had wanted to be a lawyer, he thought it suited her perfectly. She knew enough about the law as it was, and was stubborn as hell to win any argument. He also thought it be cool if he had a lawyer as a girlfriend to help get him out of trouble. However all that seemed to go out of Duncan's head as soon as he realized the location of the university. It was far. **Really far**.

He was momentarily snapped out of his thoughts when Courtney embraced him again and gave him a small peck on his cheek. "Isn't this exciting?"

He tired to answer but couldn't. He had always been honest with her before but this was a sticky situation. If he told her his concerns about it being so far away he would only upset her and rain all over her parade. But if he said he was OK with it then he might as well break up with her right now.

"Are you OK?" asked Courtney when he hadn't answered her.

Duncan shook his head and forced out a smile. "Yeah I'm fine… I'm real proud of you Court."

Courtney smiled brightly, kissed him, and rushed off to get ready for school. Duncan stood there in silence with her mother who was still beaming with pride. "I always knew she could do it. This school only chooses so many people and her father and I have been saving money for her education ever since she was born."

Duncan nodded keeping his eyes on the floor. He shuffled his feet uncomfortably and glanced up at her. "So... you won't see her that often," he said trying to sound cool.

Her smiled dropped slightly. "I guess I will miss her terribly. But I love her and only want the best for her."

Those words really hit him hard. "Right…"

Courtney came skipping down the stairs fully dressed, with a smile still glued to her face. "Alright let's go," she said taking his hand.

He smiled at her held her hand tighter than usual. "Yeah… let's go."

_All changes, even the most longed for, have their melancholy; for what we leave behind us is part of ourselves, we must die to one life before we can enter another._

_-Anatole France_

All day long Courtney was rushing up to everyone telling them her good news. The whole time Courtney noticed Duncan acting reclusive and somewhat detached. She wanted to talk to him about it but every time she got a chance she was either being congratulated by someone or saw someone else she had to tell.

After a while Duncan just separated from her side all together. Courtney didn't worry about it much figuring that college talk just wasn't his thing and he just needed some alone time with his guy friends.

Courtney was currently bragging about her interview with Bridgette who listened closely and who's eyes went wide when Courtney told her where the university was. "That far?" asked Bridgette in a concerned voice.

"Well yeah, if I want my future to go far then I have to goas far as possible. It's one of the best universities in the country and I want this to be something completely new and exciting."

Bridgett nodded at her friend but Courtney could see there was something she was holding back. "What?" asked Courtney noticing her hesitancy.

"Well it's just… Geoff and I are going to different schools but they're really close to each other. Trent and Gwen are going to this art university together and even Lashawna and Harold are going to be right down the street from each other."

Courtney still didn't see where this conversation was going. "What's your point?" asked Courtney clueless.

Bridgette shrugged and added, "So… what about you and Duncan? It's not like he's going to be applying for college anytime soon and you're miles and miles away from him."

Courtney had been so caught up in all her glory she hadn't even had time to think about her future with Duncan. But now that she was thinking about it she realized Bridgette was right. It wasn't like they were going to be college sweethearts when Duncan was far from the college type, and it wasn't like she could ask him to go with her. Where would they stay? Courtney had already planned on living in the dormitory with the other girls. It wasn't fair of her to ask him to leave his home just so she could do what she wanted.

Courtney felt her stomach coil and her heart speed up. All their nights together, all their differences, all their fighting, making up, and love. Was this the end of it? Was this all it came down to. It seemed to be happening too fast as her mind went scattered with worry. There had to be a solution.

Courtney had to talk to Duncan.

_If you don't like something change it. If you can't change it, change your attitude._

_-Mary Angelou_

Duncan had decided to skip his afternoon classes all together and take some time to himself. He walked back to Courtney's house to pick up his motorcycle and ride by his house to chill for a while. He was surprised to see his dad's car. By now he was on patrol keeping punks like him out of trouble.

It wasn't like Duncan couldn't be good if he tried. His dad just never gave him a chance. Maybe if he got an opportunity he might do it once. But Duncan wasn't worried about impressing his dad, he was more worried about other things.

High school would be ending soon and Duncan wasn't entirely sure what he was going to do. He always went with the flow and let things come naturally to him, but now it was a little scary since Courtney would be leaving. He considered going with her but it wasn't like he had a lot of money, he could always rob a place but that money would run out eventually. Not to mention it was impossible to get a job when you've been sent to juvenile hall.

As for Courtney it seemed like she had already had things planned out and he knew as soon as she made a decision she stuck to it. Plus he had never seen someone so excited about going to college and making something of herself. But then again what else did he expect of her other than to go all the way.

Duncan walked into his house and shrugged off his jacket and made his way to the kitchen to find his dad waiting there. "Hey dad," replied Duncan grabbing a soda out of the fridge.

"Skipping?" asked his dad in a disapproving voice.

Duncan shrugged once and popped open his soda. "First time in the last 4 months," he stated proudly. Ever since he'd been with Courtney she had practically forced him to go to every class. Not that he ever paid attention, or not fall asleep from time to time. But his grades had picked up slightly from his attendance and at least his dad had acknowledged him for that.

His dad nodded knowing that son's girlfriend had been a part of that. "Yeah… I remember when I first met your mother she made me finish all my paper work at the police academy days before it was even due."

Duncan felt a little strange having a conversation with his father. They never really _talked_ before, and Duncan wasn't sure what to say. Apparently he didn't need to say anything because his father kept talking.

"Anyway son, I'm glad you're here because there's something I want to talk to you about."

'_Uh-oh' _, thought Duncan. '_Did he find out about that one night… wait no someone called the fire department.'_

"I know school will be ending for you in a couple months," his dad continued. "And I know you don't have the desire to go to college."

It wasn't like Duncan was stupid, but it was true he didn't have the desire, patience, or motivation to be going to more classes, lectures, and blah, blah, blah. Once high school was done Duncan was done. He wasn't going to hang around like some loser showing off his school spirit and talking about how excited he was to go to another damn school.

"So I wanted to let you know…. There's a small opening at the police academy." Upon seeing his son's face his dad quickly went on. "It's not for a police training or anything."

"Good," said Duncan relieved. A police officer was the last thing he wanted to be.

"But there is this juvenile counseling center. I figured since you could probably relate to some of these kids you could go in and help them out and make sure none of the other officers are bullying them or giving them a hard time."

Duncan couldn't believe what he was hearing! His father was offering his law breaking son a job at a police academy to keep other kids out of trouble and keep other officers in line! Duncan was one to encourage trouble not help uphold the rules.

However… His dad did have a point. He probably could relate to these kids since he had been there before and was even still a little there. And the thought of keeping a police officer in line was almost too good to pass up. He had always been told what to do by those guys now he could tell them what to do. Hell he could even keep a look out for the really crooked cops who abused their so called titles. There was also the fact that Duncan would need a job if he ever hoped to get out of here, and his father was now offering him one and actually trusting him!

Duncan probably would've said yes, he probably would've taken up the offer and just went with things as he usually did. But something- or rather someone- was holding him back.

Courtney.

If he said yes then he'd defiantly lose her. He'd stay and she's leave. He couldn't ask her to stay. What kind of selfish person asked someone to give up their future just to stay with them? But at the same time he couldn't lose her. She was everything to him. It couldn't all just end just like that!

Duncan cleared his throat before speaking again. "Um… can you give me some time to think about it?"

His father nodded once but added, "Don't take too long son. I offered you a good deal but I can only keep it open for so long."

Duncan understood perfectly. But right now he had some other business to take care of. All at once everything seemed to be changing too fast. One minute he and Courtney being together was the only thing on his mind, and now the thought of losing her was all that plagued him.

Duncan had to talk to Courtney.

(_Kyle about to go London for a job)_

_Kyle: I got 24 hours to make the most important decision of my life, and either way it goes I wind up leaving something I care about._

_Overton: Why don't you just take her with you?_

_Kyle: And let her terrorize another continent!_

_-Living Single_

_

* * *

  
_

A/N: OK not my favorite chapter but I think it's rather realistic considering how many couples do immediately break up after high school since people are going off to college, or some job offer, while some people stay behind. That was why I refused to date in high school, I didn't want the drama. But this is a Total Drama story so of course we need to add a little OC. What will happen? Just wait and see! Tell me what you think and review!


	18. Chapter 18: Leave Me?

A/N: I really want to get this story done before I go back to work on Saturday. Not to mention college will be starting at the end of the month so all my time will be devoted to that. So I'm going to try to get this going and stop wasting time. I also plan on finishing up one last DxC story before taking a small break from Fan Fiction. Like I said I've got other things to take care of, but fear not! I will return. (Evil laugh)

* * *

Chapter 18: Leave Me?

_If I'm gonna lose you_

_I'll lose you now for good_

_-Pete Yorn _

Duncan rode his motorcycle straight to Courtney's house without a clue as to what to tell her. Should he break up with her? He didn't want to, not even a little. Should they try a long distance relationship? How long would that last or be enough?

As rode his motorcycle he sped up a little past the speed limit, he needed the speed, the adrenaline, the danger. It was the only thing that was going to calm him until he got to her. Unfortunately all the speed seemed to do was make him angrier. Why was the universe fucking with him like this? Why couldn't he be some boyfriend who went to the same college with his girlfriend and all that good stuff. Because it just wasn't him.

When he finally arrived to her house he rushed up the steps and practically banged on her door. He was met with disappointment when her mother answered.

"Duncan? What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to Courtney," he said trying not to sound impatient.

Her mother sighed wearily. "She went to your house to talk to you."

Duncan cursed under his breath which caused Courtney's mother to look at him slightly shocked. "Sorry," he mumbled. He was about to leave until her mother stopped him.

"Is there a problem between you two?" she asked seriously.

Duncan didn't want to play twenty questions but at the same time he could see she was concerned. "Um… sort of."

She finally came outside with Duncan, her arms crossed as if she had something important to say. "I know this has to do with her leaving for college and … and I just want to know that you're not going to try to talk her out of it."

Duncan remained silent. Truth be told he wasn't sure what to do.

"Because if you are thinking about that, I would strongly suggest you don't. I know you love my daughter, I can see it with my own eyes, but…" she took a pause to make sure he was catching every word she said. "But I don't want Courtney to miss out on her dreams just because she's in love with you. I don't want her to have regrets and I sure you don't want that for her either."

Duncan took it all in as much as he didn't want to and sighed heavily. "Well then… what else do I do? I don't want to lose her… but." He stopped talking, all this opening up stuff wasn't his style, not unless it was with Courtney.

Her mother now sighed and honestly told him. "Just let her go. Don't hold her back." With that said she went back inside.

Duncan just stood there contemplating what to do next. Any other guy would've gone to see her and let her down gently. But Duncan wasn't most guys and instead of going to his house where she was, he got on his motorcycle and drove in the opposite direction. He'd be damned if he was the one to end all this.

_Real loss only occurs when you lose something that you love more than yourself._

_-Unknown_

"What do you mean he was here?" asked Courtney still confused.

Her mother looked at her calmly and repeated. "He was here to talk to you dear."

"Did you tell him I was at his house?" demanded Courtney trying to find some way to blame this on her mother. When she had gone over there his parents where already gone and she had waited there stupidly for hours hoping he would show up, but he never did.

"I told him you went to his house, I thought he would've gone straight there if he knew you were waiting."

Courtney leaned her elbows on the kitchen counter and looked down at the tiles miserably. Why had he blown her off? Why was he avoiding her? He must've wanted to talk to her if he came to her house, so why did he change his mind all of a sudden?

"I just don't know what to do mom," she said talking mostly to herself. She already knew her mom would tell her to break it off, but she didn't want to hear it. But what else was she suppose to do? Not go to the university and stay here with him?

Instead her mom patted her on her head and sighed. Both of them knowing the inevitable was coming sooner or later. Her mom finally spoke after what felt like years and said, "You should go study."

Courtney nodded and by habit went up to her room preparing for hours and hours of studying. Before she would usually call Duncan talking to him in between studying. It was almost too easy to go back into her old routine. She opened one of her text books and let herself forget about the guy who had apparently forgotten about her.

_If someone said three years from now_

_You'd be long gone_

_I'd stand up and punch them out_

_'Cause they're all wrong_

_-Pink_

The next morning Courtney woke up expecting Duncan to show up as always to walk with her to school. She had planned out a long and necessary speech to give him when he arrived but to her extreme disappointment he didn't. What was he trying to do? Hurt her?

She was sure he was just as upset, but it wasn't like she intentionally went out of her way to hurt him. It was just life, everyone was moving on. She had a right to go after what she wanted. It wasn't liked she planned on being with Duncan anyway. Most of time they knew each other they were enemies. Why did these last months change?

_'Because of that stupid night.'_ thought Courtney remembering how she had been stupid to trust Heather, and how Duncan had actually been the hero.

'_But what if it never happened? What if I hadn't gotten myself into trouble and just stayed home.' _Thought Courtney. She realized on some sad level that things never would've changed. They would still be enemies and they would still be two different people. She would've never fallen in love with him.

As Courtney thought about all of this on her way to school she saw Duncan bumming near the entrance looking he was lost in a daze. Just the sight of him made her heart twist, she didn't want to hurt him but what else could she do? She knew in a milion years he would never hurt her. He looked after her. She quickly made her way up to him and sat down.

"Hey, where have you been?" she demanded trying not to sound angry. "I went to your house yesterday but you never showed up. My mom even told you I was there and you just blew me off?"

Duncan arched an eyebrow at her and shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry babe, guess I had other things I had to do. You're not the only one who's busy you know."

Courtney's mouth dropped as she stared at him in complete shock. "Excuse me! But I-"

"Sorry I've got to go to class, I'll catch up with you later," said Duncan leaving her there.

Courtney sat there trying to keep her cool. She took a few deep breaths, blinked away the tears and made her way to class. She couldn't believe he was doing this to her. Was he trying to make her feel guilty? She wasn't going to apologize when she had done nothing wrong. If anything he should be apologizing to her.

Throughout the rest of the day everyone could tell Courtney was in a bad mood and stayed clear of her. By the time Psychology came around she was fuming and practically shooting smoke out her ears. Bridgette decided to take a chance and ask her friend what was bothering her.

"Hey Courtney, is everything OK?"

She inhaled sharply before sarcastically muttering," Oh yeah, my boyfriend is acting like an asshole to me, but other than that my day has just been peachy."

Bridgette noticed Duncan wasn't in class today which was weird since he was always in this class because Courtney was here.

"I don't understand, what's going on between you two?"

"He's mad at me because I'm actually leaving, **because unlike him I'm actually going to have a future. Because unlike him I actually give a damn about my life,**" snapped Courtney who hadn't noticed Duncan had just walked in.

He had been feeling bad the entire day about ignoring her. His plan was to piss her off enough to the point where she would probably hate him enough to break it off herself. To come up with something that would leave him free of the responsibility. His plan was to make sure she wanted move on. He'd rather have her mad at him then be heart broken by him.

But as he walked in and heard her little rant he felt himself hollow out. Is that what she thought of him? That he didn't care about his life? That he had zero goals? That he didn't have a future? Was that the only reason she was with him, because she thought could make his meaningless life meaningful? Did she really think he was so damaged that she could fix him? He didn't need fixing!

Duncan scoffed loudly getting her attention before he left without another word.

Courtney hadn't meant what she had said. She had just been mad. She didn't think lowly of Duncan at all and never had. If anything she looked up to him. He was her other half, all the things she was missing in her life. She now realized that if that night with Heather hadn't happened then they would still be enemies, she would still be lonely, she would still be uptight, she would never have known all the joy she knew now.

Courtney quickly picked up her stuff and chased after him ignoring her teacher's voice ordering her to come back.

_We both know how this is gonna end at the end of the day_

_But you don't care and I won't care anymore_

_-Avril Lavigne _

Courtney ran around the whole school trying to find him. She finally found him at the park sucking on a cigarette. She would've told him how bad it was for his health if it hadn't been for the look on his face.

She took a deep breath and stopped short just 3 feet of him. "Look… about what I said… I didn't mean it."

Duncan sneered at her shaking his head. "Sure you did. I mean c'mon princess," he barked standing up. "Why else would a girl like you be with me? What girl doesn't want a guy who she can outshine and outdo. That's all it's about right? You see me as someone who needs to be fixed, be looked after because they're so stupid they couldn't possibly have a future unless you're there to take care of them."

"That is not true Duncan!" yelled Courtney. "I'm with you because I love you. I love everything about you and I would never try to outshine you just because I could. You don't need to be fixed or be taken care of. I just…" she took a shaky breath trying hard not to cry. "I just didn't want this to happen. I didn't **expect** this to be so hard."

Duncan again just made a face and rolled his eyes. "You didn't **expect** it to be like this? I mean what else should we expect from each other Courtney?"

"What? I don't understand" said Courtney not seeing where the conversation was heading.

Duncan rubbed his eyes before pointing at her. "People like **you **are expected to go off to college, have natural born gifts that give you big opportunities and all this other shit." Duncan now pointed at himself. "People like** me**, we work with what got and what we get. So maybe we don't always get into college and maybe we get some second-hand shit job."

Courtney shook her head now realizing that he was separating them, making them seem incompatible.

"There are people like **you** and people like **me**. What else did you expect except that this would happen sooner or later."

"Is that what this is about?" cried Courtney. "How different we are? Duncan you can't this was all a mistake. OK maybe if the whole Heather incident hadn't happened we wouldn't be together but I'm glad that it happened. You can't say it wasn't meant to be. "

Duncan sighed now making his decision. He had to do it now or else he may hurt her even more. But he wasn't going to make her feel sorry for who she was and what she had to do. He would let her go even if it killed him. "Princess, no matter where you go or what you do, you're always going to be two steps ahead of me. That's just your nature, that's who you are. I love you… but I can't keep chasing you the rest of my life. I can't keep doing this if we're just going to fall apart at the end of the day"

Courtney stepped back a couple of steps so she wouldn't throw herself at him and start hitting him. "What are you saying Duncan? That you're just giving up? That you're not even going o try? That it all meant nothing?!"

Duncan bit his lips before forcing out, "I'm saying… it's over princess. You don't have to worry about me holding you back anymore."

Courtney brought her hand to her mouth and started to full out cry. What he had basically told her was their whole relationship was doomed from the start, that it had been a mistake, that they were never meant to be together. And maybe that was true, but how could he look at her and not say it was worth something. That it didn't all mean something. That he didn't even want to try to defy the odds and still be with her. How could he just throw that all away?

As Courtney chocked on her sobs, Duncan quickly left before he hurt her, or himself, anymore. Now she would leave him, move on and do better than him. Someone who could be all the things she was and continue to be there for her. Duncan felt the dog collar she had given him start to burn his neck as all these thoughts entered his head. He looked back and saw that Courtney was already gone.

Meanwhile Courtney made her way home and collapsed into her bed sobbing harder than she ever had in her entire life. He had actually hurt her, he had actually broken up with her! As she continued to sob she picked up the little wooden skull Duncan had made her and chucked it across the room with all her might. She was suppose to leave him, but he had gone and turned the tables on her and completely shattered her heart. At least she would've offered him something, some way to make it work, she would've apologized a thousand times over for what she had said, but he had just flat out left her!

She looked at the wooden skull lying on the floor and whispered, "You left me… how could you leave me?"

_Don't take it all back_

_Don't apologize_

_Don't miss your chance_

_Don't look at me in the eyes_

_And say goodbye_

_-Me_

_

* * *

  
_

A/N: Again not one of my favorite chapters, for obvious reasons, but sometimes you've got to do what you got to do in order to move a story along. Now I know right now it all seems bad and that his may seem like the end. But I still have two more chapters to write and trust me you will like the ending.


	19. Chapter 19: Last Chance

A/N: Wow! Apparently I made some people cry with the last chapter. Sorry about that but at the same time wow, that's actually a better response than I expected. Anyway now that our couple has broken up what are their lives like now? Are they moving on? Are they grieving or are the merely getting by. Let's find out shall we.

* * *

Chapter 19: Last Chance

_I am here and you are there- one of us is in the wrong place!_

_-IDK_

Two weeks…

Two incredibly long weeks. The next day after Duncan and Courtney's break up Duncan had gone straight to his farther and had accepted his job offer without a second thought and didn't bring it up again.

Courtney buried herself into her studies being better prepared than anyone for her AP tests and finals. Even most of the clubs she participated in where up in productivity. She could've been the principle of the school, taking care of schedules, dates, assemblies, checking the schools weekly updates and helping anyone who needed it. Her college interview went perfectly and she was accepted into the school almost immediately.

While Courtney's academic life went higher and higher everything else about her wasn't so bright. It was obvious to everyone that she ha been crying a lot with her swollen eyes and raspy throat. She never smiled or laughed. She didn't even get mad or angered by anything. It was like she was on an emotional lock down and all the work was just to keep her further distracted from her feelings.

Duncan meanwhile went about with his usual routine as well. He showed up for most classes, skipped a few here and there. He went back to smoking even more than before. Whenever in Psychology class he sat as far away from Courtney as possible trying, but usually failing, to ignore her. Just when he thought he could make it through the entire class he'd find himself staring at her. She never glanced at him, not once. She kept her eyes glued to her desk and left class before he even got a chance to leave his chair. It didn't take long for him to stop showing up to Psychology class all together.

Basically it had been like a shadow had fallen over the two. The rest of the world seemed to pass as people seemed too busy with other things. Tests, upcoming finals, college, prom, graduation. It was just mindless and meaningless crap to the both of them. Courtney sucked it up and acted as if the school mattered to her, when in reality she was dyeing to get out of there. Duncan went the opposite direction and showed off his hatred of the place as often as he could, whether it was talking back to teachers, skipping, or just being a bully to any jock or school spirited loser who crossed his path.

The main thing the both of them looked forward to was graduating and never seeing each other again. It was something that brought them both heartache and relief.

_I wish I saved all the tears I cried for you so I could fucking drown you in them_

_-IDK_

Courtney sighed running a hand through her hair. She had just finished yet another extra credit assignment and was getting tired, not to mention hungry. She walked over to one of the vending machines in the cafeteria not knowing what to get. Her appetite seemed all out of whack lately.

"Get the peanut butter M&M's."

Courtney looked behind her to see Gwen smiling at her sweetly. She didn't smile back, but nodded and punched in the numbers. "Thanks, can't seem to make up my mind lately," said Courtney ripping the candy open.

"Maybe that's because your mind hasn't taken a break in a while," stated Gwen still smiling at her.

Courtney shrugged popping a few of the colorful candies in her mouth. "Just trying to go out with a bang before graduation."

Gwen chuckled. "Oh yeah you're a real rebel," she said sarcastically.

Gwen was trying to get a reaction other than comatose out of Courtney but it didn't seem to be working. She finally let her smile drop and decided on tough love. "Alright Courtney you need to snap out of it. You've been acting like a robot these past two weeks and even though you're becoming the hardest working person at this school you seriously need to cut the crap."

Courtney's cool demeanor finally melted and for the first time in days an emotion other then sadness began to surface. It was anger. All the anger she was in over Duncan, over school, over the whole world. She was suppose to be with him and she wasn't, and that pissed her off!

**"Look you creepy Goth girl! I have every right in the world to act and feel however the hell I want! I don't need someone who's into darkness and scary shit telling me to snap out of it! And by the way, if anyone around here should be cutting the crap it's Duncan! He thinks he can break up with and treat me as if I was some big mistake? Well I was the best fucking thing that ever happened to him and if he can't see that than it's his loss, not mine. If I have to suffer heartbreak and a little bit of tears to move on then so be it, because I will not have people feeling sorry for me and never let myself get hurt by anyone ever again!"**

By the time Courtney was done she was out of breath and completely red. Her eyes were re-lit with that familiar fire and she actually looked as if the weight of the world had been taken off her shoulders. Courtney looked relieved to have gotten all that pent up emotion out of her.

Gwen smiled proudly before crossing her arms and asking. "Feel better now?"

Courtney inhaled a couple times before nodding and saying, "Yeah… a little bit."

"Good, now let's go eat," said Gwen already pulling her outside and away from the school.

For once Courtney didn't argue. She let herself feel again and let herself deal with reality again. As her and Gwen continued to walk Courtney asked. "Won't Duncan get mad if you're hanging out with me?"

Gwen waved her hand dismissively. "If he has a problem with who I hang out with then he can shove it up his ass."

Courtney actually giggled, which felt good to do again. However a part of her wished she hadn't brought up Duncan at all since her mind instantly started playing memories through her head and her heart began to clench.

Gwen up on noticing this elbowed her arm gently and nodded towards the coffee shop. After they finished getting their drinks and small lunches they sat down and Gwen immediately started talking.

"So since you seem to have so much energy lately I was wondering if you could help me with something."

Courtney looked at Gwen curiously. "Sure, with what?"

Gwen blushed slightly which stained her pale skin brightly. "Well Trent invited me to prom... and at first I said no, but he insisted on going so now I need help finding a dress."

Courtney arched an eyebrow. "You don't have one?"

Gwen gave Courtney a disbelieving look which soon cracked the both of them up and got Courtney to agree to help her. "Oh and you're going by the way," added Gwen.

Courtney nearly chocked on her food before looking at Gwen in complete shock. "Excuse me? But says who?"

"Says me, Trent, Leshawna, Harold, Bridgette, Geoff, basically everybody."

Courtney shook her head absolutely refusing. "I don't have a date, I don't have a dress and I have no money to buy a ticket," listed off Courtney.

Gwen however wasn't backing down that easily. "We'll either all go as friends or we'll find you a date for the night, you'll find a dress when you help me find one, and we'll all chip in to help you buy a ticket."

"But I-"

Gwen held up a hand which shut her up immediately. "You don't have a say in this. You've been avoiding your friends these past couple of weeks and working your ass off. If I'm going to this stupid high school tradition then that means you're going too **and we are going to fucking enjoy it even if it kills us. I don't care what you say, I'll drag you there myself."**

Courtney was taken back by Gwen's harshness but soon realized that she was just doing this because she was trying to be a good friend. All her friends were trying to make her feel better and while it didn't make her feel completely better, she did feel surprisingly lighter.

"OK," Courtney muttered finally giving in. "But I get to do my own make-up," she added knowing that Gwen would make hers as dark and flashy as possible. Courtney didn't want to go too extreme, just nice and simple.

Gwen raised her glass and Courtney toasted her. "Agreed then. Looks like we're going to prom."

Courtney smiled securely. _'At least Duncan won't be there.' _

_The truth is no matter who broke your heart, or how long it takes for you to heal, you won't get through it without your friends._

_-Sex In the City_

"Fuck no."

Geoff ran his hands over his face and whined, "But you got to go! It's like customary of all seniors to go to their prom."

"Just like it's customary for some people, aka: me, not to go," protested Duncan not in the mood for some lame ass prom.

**"Dude you have to go!"**

Trent suddenly walked up the guys and took a seat next to Duncan. "I see Geoff's already bugging you about going to prom."

Duncan scoffed to further express his annoyance. "Yeah and I'm not going. Besides I have no one to go with." As soon as Duncan let the words slip his mouth he immediately thought of Courtney. He mentally kicked himself in the head. As if he needed to feel crappier.

"You could always come with us as a friend," said Geoff.

"Yeah, I'll be the third wheel while you guys are with your girlfriends," retorted Duncan.

"Oh c'mon dude you'd be in the company of friends," insisted Geoff.

"Don't pressure him Geoff," Trent suddenly said seriously. "If he doesn't want to go we shouldn't force him. Just leave him alone."

Duncan looked at Trent suspiciously. "Why don't you want me to go so badly? I thought you would've sided with Geoff on this. What bites?"

Trent tried to keep his cool but he wasn't very good at it. "What? It's not like I don't want you to go and think that…I…um."

Duncan was now glaring at him impatiently.

"OK, OK, I didn't want to say anything but Gwen kind of… well she's making Courtney go to the prom with the rest of us and I just thought it'd be weird for the both of you since… you know,you broke up."

Duncan exhaled as slowly as he could. He wanted to yell at someone, he was sick and tired of people tip-toeing around his break-up with Courtney. Not that it didn't still sting like hell but people acting as if it hadn't happened was just as annoying.

Duncan ran his hand over his face once before standing up and saying, "See Geoff, now I'm really not going." Duncan walked away.

_Something must've made you so mad_

_What can I do to make you say come back to me?_

_-Safetysuit_

Courtney had spent all weekend with Bridgette and Gwen trying hard to find the perfect dress for herself.

Gwen had found a flattering navy blue dress that touched the floor, hugged her curves, and made her pale skin glow radiantly. Bridgette had found a hot red dress that sparkled, it was backless and touched the floor as well.

Courtney didn't find anything that suited her. Everything was too poofy, sparkling, colorful, or over the top. She considered not going again but knew Bridgette and Gwen would never hear of it.

"C'mon Court we'll find something, you can't give up now," said Bridgette optimistically.

Courtney sighed setting aside another dress. "It's hopeless guys, I might as well give up now."

"That's not the Courtney we know," chided Gwen. "We'll find something we just need to look a little harder."

After what seemed like hours the girls walked around the mall leaving every other store defeated. Courtney was just about to walk out all together when Gwen suddenly grabbed her shoulder so roughly Courtney actually winced in pain.

"Owe! What the hell was that… Oh my god." Courtney finally saw the reason Gwen had stopped her and gazed at the perfect dress.

"I think we found the one," announced Gwen.

_A dress makes no sense unless it inspires men to want to want to take it off you_

_-Francoise Sagan_

Courtney was finally letting herself heal little by little. She took it easy on her work as much as possible but would find herself from time to time overworking herself to death again. She always did this whenever thoughts of Duncan came up, or someone mentioned his name, or something reminded her of him.

At home she put her wooden skull away in a box, she didn't have the strength to throw it away. She gave the clothes Gwen had lent her that one night back. All in all she avoided anything connected to him as much as possible.

"Hey Courtney."

Courtney looked over her shoulder to see Adam walking behind her. She didn't know what to do. Not only did he remind her of Duncan's jealousy but he also hadn't said anything to her since she and Duncan had hooked up, now that they were broken up he was suddenly talking to her again? Maybe Duncan was right, maybe this guy did have ulterior motives.

"Hi Adam," said Courtney uncomfortably. She wanted to keep walking home but the thought of him walking with her and seeing where she lived made her reconsider. She didn't want any boys trying to get close to her right now.

"I heard you were going to prom without a date," he said looking down at his feet bashfully.

Courtney tried not roll her eyes and opted for letting out a nervous laugh. "I **chose** not to go with a date. I'll be with my friends… so it's no big deal."

He seemed slightly wounded but kept his composure. "Well I'm your friend too aren't I?"

Courtney bit off a sigh and nodded slightly.

"Well then why don't you at least let me escort you there. I promise I won't try to do anything. I just don't know a whole lot of people still and you're the first girl I met when I came here so…"

God he was making this hard to say no. Courtney didn't want him even holding her hand because she would just start thinking of Duncan's. But he had offered just to be friends, and if worse came to worse she could always just kick him in the groin. Besides she didn't want to show up at prom as just the friend, at least having an escort wouldn't be as humiliating.

Courtney forced herself to smile and accepted his offer. "Sure Adam. I'd like that."

Adam smiled widely and placed his hands in his pockets. "I'll see you then." With that he walked away.

Courtney walked the rest of the way home entertaining thoughts of Duncan acting like a gentleman and him being the one taking her to prom. She shook her head knowing better. He'd lost his chance.

Courtney grimaced slightly remembering Adam. Oh well he was better than nothing right?

Courtney suddenly felt like crying again.

_The only thing harder than being alone is being with the wrong person_

_-Unknown_

Duncan couldn't believe he was here, in the library. Had he truly gone that insane with boredom that his last option was the library? He couldn't even find any good trouble to get into. Not to mention all his guy friends were too busy with their girlfriends or fucking prom.

He decided to just surf the Internet and kill some time before the school closed, he didn't feel like going home yet. He tried to drown out the conversations of all the geeks around him and decided to do some research on his future job at the police academy. He scanned over the history and program information when something else caught his eye.

He knew the police academy his father worked at had a few sister academies that all basically ran the same programs and worked under the same division and name. There were four, all scattered in different parts of the country. He'd been so distracted by his pain lately that he didn't even care to look up the other academies or their locations, he just decided he would stay here and work at the same one as his dad, but suddenly…

"Hey I heard that Courtney Lawrence was going to prom with Adam Keeley."

Upon hearing Courtney's name Duncan eavesdropped on the neighboring geeks conversation.

"Oh yeah I heard that too, do you think he'll get to second base with her?"

Duncan quickly put the information on the screen in his memory and jumped out of his seat and turned towards the geeks with a death glare on his face. **"No one's getting to second base with her! She's mine!"**

**"BE QUIET IN THE LIBRARY!**" shouted the librarian.

**"TAKE YOUR OWN DAMN ADVICE!"** hollered back Duncan storming out of there.

Duncan wasn't going to take this lying down and especially with that asshole thinking he could have his girl. Courtney was his, he loved her and would make sure he was the only man who loved her and had her love. Screw all the differences and the not being perfect for each other. His life was only perfect when she was in it.

Duncan sped over to Geoff's house and practically banged on his door. Geoff opened his door surprised to find Duncan there. "I'm going to the stupid prom," Duncan snapped. "Now help me find a suit!"

This was his last chance, and he wasn't going to blow it.

_Kyle: You know this is either the cruelest trick the cosmos has ever played, or proof positive that we are destined to be together_

_Maxine: No Kyle, we are **doomed** to be together._

_-Living Single_

_

* * *

  
_

A/N: My friends forced me to go to both my junior and senior prom. Luckily they didn't hook me up with anyone, and I ended up having a great time. I myself have had to help my friends after some pretty bad break-ups. So now that Duncan has come to his senses will Courtney give him another chance? Stay tuned and find out!


	20. Chapter 20:Perfect

A/N: This is my final chapter, the ending to the story (sobs) I want to thank all my readers and everyone who reviewed. I would write down all your names but it would take forever. But truly thank you all and thank you to any future readers! Don't forget to check out my other stories and keep watching Total Drama Action and keep strong. Love to all of you.

P.S. For the fun of it I'm going to make this chapter longer than the others. So sorry if it was updated a little late.

* * *

Chapter 20: Perfect

_Love is as much of an object as an obsession, everybody wants it, everybody seeks it, but few ever achieve it, those who do will cherish it, be lost in it, and among all, never… never forget it._

_-Curtis Judalet_

The five star hotel where the prom was being held had big fancy lights, banners, people dressed fancy, music playing, and food being served. The guys were waiting outside for their dates to arrive, all except one who was planning to ruin a date.

He felt so unbelievably out of place. Not only was he in some fancy tux but he was actually at a prom. **His** high school prom. And not to crash or ruin it, but to actually win a girl back. His girl. This was so not him.

"Dude relax, everything's going to be fine," said Geoff supportively.

"What are you talking about?" barked Duncan. "Of course everything's going to be fine, it's just a stupid prom."

"I think he was talking about Courtney," replied Trent.

Hearing her name only got him more jittery. "I'm not worried about Courtney, I'm perfectly fine… how's my tie."

Both the guys snickered until they saw a car approaching. They immediately recognized Leshawna's fancy BMW with the others riding in it. Duncan couldn't see Courtney since she was riding in the back and being blocked by Bridgette.

Duncan scanned all over the place for that pretty boy named Adam. So much for the guy being so great, he wasn't even here to walk her inside.

Duncan decided to play it cool and make it seem as if he hadn't been waiting for her. He quickly moved away from the guys an leaned against the entrance door. As the girls piled out of the car he still couldn't bring himself to even glance at her. He opted for pulling out a cigarette.

As he did one of the hotel workers came up to him. "Sir, you're not allowed to smoke here."

"**Fuck off," **snapped Duncan.

"Excuse him, he doesn't understand manners," said a sweet and beautiful voice.

Duncan turned and immediately felt his heart stop. Standing in front of him was perhaps the most beautiful girl in the world. Her sparkling onyx eyes, her dark exotic skin, her soft brown curled hair, her light pink lips. Her soft and tiny figure wrapped in a silk black dress that touched the floor and spread out from the waist in a ruffeld way. The dress was strapless and touching her chest was a sparkling jewel that sent little glittering lights dancing on her eyes.

Duncan couldn't even find his voice as he continued to stare at her. She looked like a princess.

"You look nice," said Courtney admiring his jet black tux, tie and dress shoes. Truth be told she didn't know he could pull it off, it actually went well with his Mohawk and shiny piercings. Hell she couldn't even believe he had shown up as an actual guest and not a troublemaker. As soon as she had spotted him her heart had twisted, but she forced herself to go up to him. She had to be near him just one last time, had to talk to him, had to absorb him.

At the moment he seemed somewhat vulnerable. His eyes were gentle and his face was soft and kind. This was the Duncan she loved the most. The real Duncan, the one who looked after her and tore her defenses down. The one who made her live life and appreciate it even more than she thought she could. The one person who was everything she wanted and needed.

"Goddamn" gasped Duncan still marveling at her.

Courtney couldn't help but giggle. Still no prince charming, but that's OK. She preferred the criminal anyway. "Thank you."

Duncan gulped nervously as he moved a little closer to her. "Courtney you look so… well how have you been."

He was being so careful around her. Courtney tried to do the same. "'I've been good," she lied horribly. "I got into the university."

Duncan nodded. "You must be happy."

Courtney would've kept going with the charade but seeing him in front of her and talking to him was proving o be too difficult. Courtney let her face fall and shrugged her shoulders pitifully. "You'd think I'd be happy… but." She gazed at his face even longer wondering how they ever came to this point. Not just as ex's, but as lovers, as friends. "I've missed you Duncan."

Duncan wanted to take her in his arms right then and there. But it was like sand had filled his muscles. "I've missed you too princess."

God she never thought she'd miss that nickname. The two of them could've stood like that forever if a certain hand hadn't placed itself on Courtney's shoulder. Courtney turned to see Adam standing there. As she looked at him she couldn't believe how extremely ordinary he looked next to Duncan. Duncan was just too good for words.

"Hey Court," said Adam grinning.

"Hi Adam," said Courtney carelessly.

He looked her up and down quickly. Too quickly in Duncan's opinion. You needed far more time to appreciate how breathtaking she looked.

"Wow you look really pretty Courtney."

"Beautiful," snapped Duncan. "She looks beautiful you jackass."

Courtney would've shot Duncan a disapproving look if she weren't too busy smiling. Adam meanwhile had no idea what to do as he tried to drag Courtney inside. He was quickly stopped by Duncan placing a hand on his shoulder roughly.

"I think I'll take it from here," ordered Duncan taking Courtney's hand out of his.

Adam looked at him flustered and even Courtney looked at him strangely. "Excuse me buddy but I think she had plans on going with me."

Duncan pretended to care. "Oh I'm so sorry, but I think there's been a change in plans."

Adam was about to grab Courtney back and Duncan was about to punch him when Courtney suddenly put herself in between the two and held her hands up. "Guys let's not get violent. Now Adam I know I said I'd go with you but…" Courtney looked at Duncan again. "I'm going to have to go with Duncan."

Adam's face dropped in defeat while Duncan's lit up with victory. He quickly grabbed her hand and dragged her inside with him. "Ah good call princess, I knew that jerk didn't stand a chance against me."

Courtney suddenly had his hand in a death grip and slammed him against a wall. Before he even had a chance to respond Courtney was already yelling at him and poking his chest accusingly. "First of all, you are a much bigger jerk than he is. Secondly, I only agreed to go with you so you wouldn't start a fight and get into trouble. And thirdly, What are you doing to me?"

"What do you mean," asked Duncan confused.

Courtney brought her hands to her face and practically growled at him. God he almost forgot how hot she was when she was mad. "Don't you know how hard this is for me? You broke up with me and now all of a sudden you think you can get on my good side just because it's prom night and you're wearing some cheap suit."

Duncan scoffed before it was his turn to point accusingly at her. "First of all this suit was not cheap. Secondly, how do you think I felt hearing you were going to prom with Mr. Big Shot out there. And thirdly if I wanted to get on your good side I'd just have to… well I won't say it out loud, but that's beside the point."

"So what is the point Duncan?" asked Courtney impatiently. "Why now? Why all of a sudden is OK for you walk back into my life when you're the one who walked out."

Duncan wasn't ready for this yet, he wasn't ready to explain his reasoning to her. He wasn't even sure if she was willing to hear him out yet. "Look can't we just-"

"Duncan! My homeboy, you showed up," said Leshawna slapping his back. "And looking good in a suit." She glanced at Courtney and her jaw fell wide open. "And dang girl if you ain't looking fly!" She elbowed Duncan roughly. "How the hell could you let this fine girl go. Look at her and tell me you don't regret it."

Courtney expected Duncan to argue or even fight back with her, or just plain blow her question off. Instead he did something that totally caught her off guard. "I regret it everyday."

Courtney's mouth opened and closed like a fish. She would've said something if it hadn't been for the sudden crowd of students trying to get in.

"Uh guys I think we're holding up the line," said Gwen giving everyone a gentle nudge.

Duncan took Courtney's hand in his and led her into the main room where everything couldn't have looked better. There was a huge chandelier in the middle of the room. At the edge of the room was the DJ and the dance floor where many people were already getting crazy. The room was dim light that gave it a romantic atmosphere, the tables were covered in white table cloths and candles surrounding rose center pieces. It was elegant and classy.

"Geez they really went all out didn't they?" asked Duncan making a face.

Courtney smiled softly. "I think it's nice."

Duncan shrugged once before leading them over to a table where everyone else was sitting. Courtney felt herself shaking as she sat down next to him. Just having him close was making her want to fall into his arms. But he had broke her heart too, so she didn't know if she hated him right now or loved him.

"I didn't know you were the prom type," said Courtney a little more harshly then she intended.

"I'm not, you're just worth it," said Duncan looking directly into her eyes.

Courtney took a shaky breath and started glaring at him. "What's going on with you?"

"What do you mean?" he asked innocently.

Courtney rolled her eyes and looked at him disbelievingly. "Duncan stop playing mind games with me. Last time we were together you were mad at me because I was going away, before that you were this great boyfriend, before that you were a jealous friend, and before that…" Courtney dropped her hands on the table and continued to glare at him. "Just make up your mind already and tell me what you want!"

Duncan folded his hands together uneasily, trying not to mess this up now. He knew she must be confused as hell right now but he was worried she had already moved on from him and was prepared to shoot him down. He didn't know if he could handle her rejection.

"I want you," he admitted.

Courtney scoffed and rubbed her temples. "You want me huh? What about holding me back? What about us being too different? What about the fact that I'm leaving?"

Duncan sighed knowing he was only upsetting her. "None of that should matter," he said calmly.

"And yet it was enough for you to break up with me," said Courtney angrily getting up from the table and leaving him behind. Duncan cursed under his breath and got up from the table as well.

Instead of going straight to Courtney he grabbed Trent by the collar and dragged him outside. "Hey man what's the problem?" asked Trent rubbing his now sore neck.

"I'm totally fucking up," stated Duncan gruffly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Courtney!" said Duncan throwing his hands up in the air. "She's still mad as hell at me."

Trent scratched the back of his head nervously. "Well can you blame her?"

Duncan whipped around at Trent with a murderous look on his face. "**Watch it man.**"

Trent held his hands up defensively. "All I'm saying is she's still hurting from the break up and now you're turning things all upside down for her. Just be patient."

Duncan scoffed before walking back inside. "Let's pretend I'll take your advice."

_Loving someone is like breathing… you can never stop_

_-Unknown_

Courtney was leaning on the table next to the punch bowl trying to stay calm. She didn't want to fall any harder for Duncan because leaving him was just going to be that much harder. Why was he doing this? Was he trying to make it hard for her? Did he want to make her mad?

If they weren't together anymore did that make them enemies again? If that was the case then she had every right to push him away, she had every right to protect herself. But damn if it didn't feel good to have him close again.

She downed another cup of punch before moving onto the food. She knew she was eating a little too fast but she couldn't help it. She grabbed more and more food scaring off everyone else. She felt Duncan's hand on her shoulder and immediately pulled away.

"What are you doing?" asked Duncan already knowing she was stress eating.

"None of your business," said Courtney with a stuffed mouth.

Duncan suddenly grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look at him. When she did she completely froze up. The intensity in his eyes was almost terrifying. "When it comes to you princess you are my business. Now I don't know what your problem is but you're acting as if you're the only one who's innocent in all of this, look me in the eye and tell me you wouldn't have broken up with me if I hadn't done it first."

Courtney gulped heavily already feeling the tears forming. "I… I thought about it, but I was hoping… I don't know what I was hoping for. That maybe somehow we'd find a way. But you didn't even give it a chance. You didn't even let me apologize for the stupid thing I said that got you all mad to begin with."

Duncan rolled his eyes. "I know you didn't mean it, I was trying to find a reason to be mad at you. I was trying to make it easier for you by letting you go."

"You were trying to make it easier for me?" asked Courtney her voice cracking slightly. "Duncan if you want to make things easier for me, then stop trying to look after me. Stop trying so hard, because the only thing you're doing is hurting me."

Courtney grabbed one last sandwich and marched away.

_I'm scared to face another day_

_'Cause the fear in me just won't go away_

_In an instant you were gone, and now I'm scared_

_-Duffy_

It didn't take long for Courtney to start unwinding rather quickly. She danced long and hard to the music. Sweating like crazy and wearing out Gwen and Bridgette. When Adam approached her she didn't even bother pushing him away and let him dance with her. All of it was to keep herself distracted. If she couldn't do hard work to keep herself busy then she could just do some hard partying.

Little did she know that Duncan had been keeping an eye on her the entire night. She was still a light weight when it came to the party scene even if it was just prom. He knew he was disrespecting her wishes by still keeping an eye on her every move but he couldn't help it. It had been like the one night he found her completely stoned. It was the first time he allowed himself to feel something so deeply for someone else. For her.

Now it was like that all over again. He couldn't stop feeling, he couldn't stop wanting to protect her. If she ever got hurt he'd never forgive himself for never being able to protect her. He had already hurt her once and had to make amend or else lose her for good.

As Courtney went back to the buffet to inhale some more food some weird slightly disheveled guy made his way up to her. Duncan gritted his teeth recognizing trouble as soon as he saw it.

"You're a bit of party animal aren't you?"

Courtney looked at the guy with a hazy expression. "It's prom isn't it? Why not have a little fun?" she went back to eating not really caring for the guy talking to her.

The guy nodded with an evil grin on his face. "I hear you, so why not make things more exciting." He suddenly opened up his hand to reveal a couple of ecstasy pills. Courtney could tell by his body language that he was probably on a few other things as well and didn't like it. "If you come to my car with me I can guarantee you a very good time."

Before Courtney even got a chance to say no she realized Duncan was storming towards her and the burnout, looking pissed as hell. _'No, Duncan don't.' _

Duncan clamped his hand down hard on the guy's shoulder and spun him around violently. "**Hey man what the fuck do you think you're doing?"**

The guy being slightly bigger than Duncan shrugged of his hand and moved towards him menacingly. "What's it to you man. Why don't you mind your fucking business and let cutie here get her groove on."

Duncan wasn't intimidated. Courtney could already see him balling up his fist. "I don't think she's interested and I think you'd better fuck off before your sorry ass regrets it."

Now the guy was really getting fired up, but instead of hitting Duncan he opted for grabbing Courtney's hand in a very painful grip. "**She'll come with me if she wants to!**" he yelled at Duncan.

Courtney could see Duncan getting ready to knock the living daylights out of this guy so she quickly threw herself at Duncan causing the other guy to loose his grip on her. Courtney held Duncan tightly and managed to make him step back a couple of steps. She looked at him seriously and whispered, "Calm down."

"Calm down!" hissed Duncan. "He just grabbed you! How could you not want to beat him up yourself."

Courtney glanced at the stoner evilly who was looking at her impatiently. She turned back to Duncan ,who she was still holding onto, and noticed security making their way over to the couple. "Watch this."

"Is there a problem here?" asked one of the guards. Courtney put on face and started pointing at the guy who had offered her drugs. The guy was too wasted to realize what she was doing.

**"HE HAS DRUGS ON HIM!" **

The drugged up guy's eyes went bug-eyed as the guards suddenly tackled him to the ground and stared strip searching him. The rest of the room went wild and crowded around the scene causing an even bigger commotion, which caused the rest of security to step in and try to get a hold of the situation. Between the loud music, the people pushing and shoving, to the security, to the collection of drugs being collected from the weirdo, Duncan and Courtney rushed past the riot and stared in complete amazement and shock. The place had literally turned into a circus.

"Holy shit," said Duncan dunking past a flying drink. "I had no idea you could create so much chaos princess."

Someone else suddenly jumped off one of the tables into the crowd while screaming started to erupt. Courtney watched in horror before shrugging nonchalantly. "Well I learned from the best."

Duncan smiled at her before security started busting more kids with drugs and alcohol. Courtney noticed one of them to be Adam who was crying like a baby. "No man I swear I have no idea who's those belong to."

Courtney shook her head in disgust. What did she ever see in that guy? Duncan suddenly started pulling her outside since the crowd was now getting dangerously hectic.

When they got outside the both of them couldn't help but start laughing. Talk about a prom that would not soon be forgotten. Duncan continued choking on his laughter as he managed to say. "Wow princess, you sure know how to keep me surprised."

Courtney continued to giggle saying, "Well I had to do something or else security would've thrown you out for starting a fight."

Duncan's laughter started dyeing down as he looked at her a little more seriously. "Yeah well that guy was trying to do something with you. The last thing we need is a Heather re-cap, on top of some sleaze ball trying to force you to…" he didn't even finish the sentence. It was too painful to think about.

Courtney shook her head at him. "I told you I can take care of myself."

"So it's only OK for you to look after me?" asked Duncan now moving closer to her. "You didn't have to do what you just did, I could've handle myself in any fight even if the guards did kick me out it wouldn't have been a big deal."

Courtney blushed madly and looked anywhere but at his face. Duncan had to grab her chin to force her to look at him. "You're no better than me princess."

Courtney sighed sadly before taking his hand in hers and admitting, "What can I say, I still love you, you rebellious, annoying, juvenile, egotistical, criminal."

Duncan entangled his fingers with hers before saying, "Well I still love you, you overachieving, uptight, goody-goody, princess."

Courtney smiled at him before shaking her head tiredly. "Duncan what are we going to do? You tried leaving me that didn't work, I try ignoring you and that doesn't work. We both want to be with each other but... what can we do about it. I leave as soon as high school is over."

Duncan opened his mouth to say something only to be interrupted by a song softly playing inside.

_If I don't say this now I will surely break_

_As I'm leaving the one I want to take_

_Forgive the urgency but hurry up and wait_

_My heart has started to separate_

"Let's dance," said Duncan pulling her close to him. Courtney did so, wrapping her arms around his neck and letting her head lean against his. Before she could stop herself she was already crying. She looked up at him sadly knowing this was beyond the perfect moment to let him know how much he meant to her. They were all alone, nothing else existed.

_Oh, oh,_

_Be my baby_

_Oh_

_Oh, oh,_

_Be my baby_

_I'll look after you_

"You know a couple days ago I told Gwen- well I actually yelled it at her- that you're the one who should be upset because I was the best thing that ever happened to you." Courtney rolled her eyes causing more tears to spill. "But I was wrong, **you** are the best thing that ever happened to **me**." Courtney wrapped her arms more tightly around him as if he would suddenly disappear.

_There now steady love, so few come and won't go_

_Will you, won't you be the one I'll always know_

_When I'm losing my control, the city spins around_

_You're the only one who knows, you slow it down_

Duncan held onto her securely, now slowly spinning them to the music. "Well I don't know if you're completely wrong about what you said the first time." He said grinning at her. She looked so beautiful as the moon hit her watery eyes. And the way she smiled at him.... Duncan couldn't find a more perfect moment. "My father offered me a job at the police academy, just to help out other kids like me and keep an eye on new officers."

Courtney smiled brightly at him. "That's great Duncan, I'm so proud of you." After she finished her sentence her smile dropped. "So that means you would have to stay **here**." He didn't say anything and just rested his chin against her shoulder while she did the same.

_Oh, oh_

_Be my baby_

_Oh_

_Oh, oh,_

_Be my baby_

_I'll look after you_

_And I'll look after you._

Courtney absorbed him as much as she could. She decided she wouldn't hate him, she'd be happy for him and continue to be there for him as much as she could. He was the only person who cared about her the way he did and she would continue to love him as much as she could too. Because he was the only one for him, he was her other half, everything she wasn't, everything she needed and wanted. What could be more perfect than that?

She suddenly felt Duncan moving his jaw and heard him say. "You won't miss me."

Courtney moved her head off of his shoulder and looked at him strangely. "Why would you say that? Of course I'll miss you, I wouldn't know how to not miss you."

Duncan seemed to ponder on her words as he continued to dance with her. "Well you see it would be impossible, there's more than one police academy, and there are other places in this world that would take someone like me if a certain father made a couple of calls and transferred his son to that other police academy which happened to be nearby a certain university."

Courtney stopped moving and looked at him with a shocked expression.

"So it'd be hard to miss me if I happened to be in the same area as you and continued to see you nonstop while having my own job and you still being able to go to school."

_If ever there was a doubt_

_My love she leans into me_

_This most assuredly counts_

_She says most assuredly_

Courtney mouth dropped and her eyes seemed to water up again only this time with happiness. "What are saying? That you are…" she couldn't finish her sentence. She had to be dreaming, there was no way things could be this perfect.

As Duncan continued to watch her face he laughed lightly and wiped the tears from her face and cupped her face gently before whispering, "I'm coming with you princess. We aren't finished yet."

Courtney suddenly screamed and launched herself at him, wrapping her legs around his waist. Duncan fell over at her sudden collision with him, but held onto her anyway as she continued to cheer and kiss him.

_Oh, oh_

_Be my baby_

_I'll look after you_

_Oh, oh_

_Be my baby_

_Oh_

Courtney suddenly sat up glaring down at him and placed her hands on her hips. Duncan missed that face but quickly remembered to watch himself and his physical well being. "Exactly when were you going to tell me this?" she demanded.

Duncan waved his hand. "Eventually."

"Eventually?" asked Courtney now crossing her arms. "Was that after you showed up here, or after you started acting like my date, or after I got your ass out of trouble again?"

Duncan only smirked. "Hey c'mon I was waiting for the right moment, not only did I have to make sure you'd listen, I also had to wait for you to loosen up miss tight ass."

Courtney smiled a little looking up at the night sky and still listening to the music. "Well you certainly did a good job," she said punching him playfully on the shoulder. "Now I just don't know if I should be happy or pissed off at you," she said standing up and brushing herself off.

_It's always have and never hold_

_As you begin to feel like home_

Duncan stood up and moved closer to her pulling her in for a kiss which she happily accepted. They probably weren't the most perfect couple, they probably didn't have the most in common. But they wouldn't have it any other way.

Duncan finally pulled away from her and said seductively. "Why don't we just get you out of that dress." He suddenly hoisted her up on his shoulder and carried her towards his motorcycle while she protested.

"No Duncan don't ruin my dress! Gwen and Bridgette helped me pick this out."

"Well then be sure to thank them for me," replied Duncan sitting her down in her rightful place and kissing her again. Courtney shook her head and smiled unable to deny him any further.

_What's mine is yours to leave or take_

_What's mine is yours to make your own_

As Duncan started up his motorcycle Courtney wrapped her arms around him and whispered in his ear. "So I guess this means we'll be sharing our **very different** lives together. You up for that challenge?"

Duncan looked back at her never more sure of anything in his life. "As long as you look after me, and I'll look after you princess, everything will be perfect."

And with that the two rode off together leaving everything else, but their love for each other, behind.

_Oh, oh_

_Be my baby_

_Oh_

_Oh, oh_

_Be my baby_

_I'll look after you_

_-The Fray_

_

* * *

  
_

A/N: I hate the ending of any story I write because that means it's over (sobs) As you can tell by the ending of the story the whole thing was inspired by the song "Look After You" by The Fray. The Prom described in this story was kind of my prom execpt the whole riot thing, though there were a few people who got busted for drugs. Well anyway I hope liked it, loved it or whatever to it. I just want to say thank-you and good-bye. REVIEW!


End file.
